A Little Late
by Lani WonderZ
Summary: Ten Years have passed... It seems like a different world, a different life... And all you can hear is the sound of laughing children.          Because everyone deserves a happy ending.
1. Mother

This story was lucky enough to receive fanart. Please go and check it out! [akaiakira(.)deviantart(.)com] Still, you should read the story first, so the picture won't spoil anything.

* * *

_**Introduction**_

"_Okay, one last push!"_

_Screaming._

"_It's done! You just received a healthy baby boy."_

"_Ran Fan! Did you hear that? A boy! Oh my God, a boy! Ran Fan, my dear, you did so great!"_

_She couldn't see anything._

"_Where… Where is my baby?"_

"_It's right here. He is so beautiful. He looks like you." _

_Something warm was pressed against her chest. _

_She smiled exhausted. _

"_Welcome to the world, little one…"_

_The circle repeated itself, it seemed._

_Screaming. _

"_That was difficult… I'm just so glad all three of you survived, my Lady."_

"_What is it this time?"_

"_In fact… There're two, my Lord."_

"_Gah…!" _

_She tensed. _

_Two?_

"_Do… Do you mean… Twins?" _

"_Yes, my Lady. Two wonderful girls." _

"_Is mommy alright?"_

"_Yes, she is. Go and welcome your sisters, Fuu." _

_Smiles and laughter. _

_They were all so happy._

_She chuckled breathlessly. _

"_Give them to me…"_

.

.

.

"Mother, can I go now?"

"Where to?"

"The training area. I want to ask Master Gen if he would show me that somersault he did yesterday."

"Alright then, but please come back soon. I wouldn't enjoy dragging you out of there by your ears."

"Mother, please! I'm right back. I promise." With these words the young boy made his escape.

"Mommy, we wanna go to!"

"Ming, darling, I thought you wanted me to show you the flower garden." Her mother smiled.

The little girl looked at her sister, obviously uncertain what to do now.

Li exclaimed: "But Brother is _always_ allowed to go to the fighting grounds." She pouted. Her twin nodded and mirrored her expression. The two girls wore the exact same outfit: a light green dress that almost reached their ankles and an orange ribbon to hold back their long black hair. They were so adorable. Ran Fan knelt down to look her daughters in the eyes.

"Fuu is going to be a bodyguard. He has to train. You are still too young to join the fighting lessons." The woman stood up and wiped off the dirt on her knees.

The gardens were so big that the estate of the clan and the estate of the palace fitted in it both. They shared the ground and no one cared about that, especially now that Ling Yao was the emperor of Xing. Ran Fan sighed and half-smiled.

"Let's go, children. If we want to make it before nightfall we'll have to hurry."

The fields were in bloom. Colors greeted the females as they arrived at the area.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look!"

The twins ran toward the sea of blossoms. Li didn't hesitate to throw herself into the meadow nearest to them. She was still so small, she really could dive into the flowers. Ming started picking a couple of them and was busy binding a wreath. Ran Fan took the chance to rest a little. She sat down on the soft grass and started examining her automail arm. It worked fine but her joints began to squeal slightly. She had to get hold of some good oil to fix that. Her gaze wandered over the long garment she wore. Silk robes covered with a wonderful pattern. She remembered her unease when she first was forced to put such bright clothes on. Now she was used to it and she didn't mind anymore.

So ten years had really passed, hadn't they?

It was weird. She could recall the memories of her time in Amestris easily and every scene was so clear that it seemed all that happened just yesterday. Yet the past years with her family were blurred and the days swiftly followed by starless nights chased by, not bothering to stop. She stared into the sky as its blue shine faded away; becoming pale and lifeless. Her daughters were still playing in the fields and Ran Fan wondered where they took all the energy from. In the distance she could hear the screams of blades crashing against armor and the cries of the victorious boys. She closed her eyes and let the peace surround her, the melody of her laughing children filling her ears.

A dark presence developed, her senses tingled obscurely.

A shadow loomed up over her. Instinctively she drew her kunai, hidden beneath her dress, and was about to slit the newcomer's throat. Someone with such a fowl aura could just want harm and she wouldn't risk anything with the twins around. She just hoped they were far enough away to not see their mother kill. Before she could fully turn her body around to get the dagger near her opponent something hard struck her chest and made her lose her balance. Gasping she hit the ground. She neatly blocked her fall though and took advantage in the force with what they had kicked her to jump right up in the air. Ran Fan swirled her kunai around to get ready again and transformed her artificial limb, once proof of her uselessness, into a deadly weapon. She landed safely and with her usual elegancy she got into the fight again, cursing. Two men, covered in black clothes, faced her. Yet she couldn't _see_ their faces for they were hidden by white masks, each one unique in their coloring. Ran Fan jerked to a stop as she realized what this meant. Those were the bodyguards of the Emperor! What did they do out here?

She forced herself to a relaxed posture.

None of them spoke. Neither did she. The three warriors just stared at each other waiting for the first to move.

"Stop it! Stop it, I said!"

"Master" all of them exclaimed. Two voices were deep and grave, expressing loyalty. The third one was female and utterly shocked. Ran Fan's whole body went numb as she became aware of what she almost had done. Her kunai fell to the floor.

Ling Yao, Emperor of the nation of Xing, stared down on her.

He smiled.

"Are you unhurt, Ran Fan?"

She nodded, wide-eyed.

"I…I… Master, I…" unable to finish the sentence she bowed as deep as she could. Her knees shook terribly.

"Please excuse the roughness of these two. They are as hot-blooded as you are." He snickered and offered her a hand.

She didn't touch him and raised her head still keeping her gaze down.

Ling turned around and waved the guards off.

One of them tried to protest: "Your Highness, I don't think you should stay behind unprotected."

"Oh, no worries. I'm well-guarded." He pointed at his former protector.

"But, master, this mere woman-"

"I expect you two to not interfere again this day. Go now."

After that the men vanished into the shadows, not arguing further.

The emperor sat down and patted the spot next to him, gesturing her to take a seat. Silently she obeyed and clenched her fists, resting on her thighs.

"Your royal Excellency, I apologize for my improper behavior and beg your forgiveness." She lowered her head. Ling stared at her as if she had slapped him rather than asked for excuse.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Ran Fan. I was the one who startled you. I think it proves a true warrior to never let your guard down. Not even if you're relaxing. By the way, it was a very lovely sight of you sitting there and enjoying the nature."

She didn't respond and started to pluck out some flowers just to tear them apart between her fingers.

"Listen, I'm very sorry I didn't get to see you before. There were just so many new duties and work I had to do. You wouldn't believe how awful it is to visit all these meetings and always someone wants a favor from you or asks for your permission to do or build something totally unnecessary. I mean how long has it been? Two years?" he shook his head.

Ran Fan couldn't suppress the sad smile that was developing on her face.

"It's been ten years, your Highness."

"What?" the man gasped. She could see his lips curl from the corner of her eye as he silently counted the years.

"You… You are right… I… I didn't notice." He stared down at his hands.

Of course. His body didn't age. He was immortal and time didn't matter anymore, he probably hadn't paid any attention at all.

"Your Highness sure had a lot of things on his mind. Don't blame yourself, Master."

"Could you please drop the title? Can't I just be Ling? At least for now that I've finally found you?"

"I fear this won't be possible, Master. I was trained too well by my grandfather." She grinned though the pain of that loss still hadn't vanished entirely.

Ling flinched as she mentioned his other bodyguard.

She glanced at him a worried look on her face.

"Where do you live now actually? Don't tell me you're staying at your old place. It was hell hole." Dark, narrow eyes settled on her. Ran Fan tensed.

So he didn't now, did he?

There was no way he could have.

She shook her head slightly.

"I live somewhere else now. Don't worry I'm fine."

"You… Ran Fan couldn't you just… come and live with me?" he whispered, almost desperately.

The woman straightened up abruptly.

Her first reaction was to decline, but then she asked: "What for, Master? You have guards who can protect you way better than I, you have servants who are all too eager to please, you have women who will grant your every wish. What purpose would my presence serve?"

"I see... If you were willing to come and stay with me you wouldn't ask such questions." He sighed. "But to tell the truth: I'm fed up with forced company. The guards do a good job, 'cause I'm not dead yet, still they are lifeless themselves; just puppets on my beck and call. The servants obey me without any complaints but sometimes I'd like someone to prove my decision wrong, someone to argue with me. My wives are… like dolls. They have cute faces and wear pretty dresses but they're spine- and brainless."

Ran Fan snorted to hide her laughter.

"That's why, Ran Fan. I want you by my side again, like back then we were just foolish children. I never had a happier time in my life."

The woman avoided looking at him now, trying to veil her wet eyes.

She could hear two voices slowly getting clearer as they approached her. She looked up and dried her tears with one of her long sleeves. The same moment footsteps got nearer from behind.

"I'm sorry, Master. It's impossible… I-"

_"Mommy, Mommy!"_

_"Mother!"_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ling Yao and Ran Fan. They're (c) Arakawa

Li, Ming, Fuu#2 (c) by me


	2. Wife

_Her eyes believed in mysteries_

_She would lay amongst the leaves of amber_

_Her spirit wild, heart of a child_

_Yet gentle still, and quiet and mild_

_And he loved her..._

Ghost Of A Rose- Blackmore's Night_  
_

* * *

Fingers flew over the strings eliciting a wonderful melody from the instrument.

The smooth wood shined slightly in the light of the lanterns hanging from the ceiling. The porch surrounding the big mansion was all lit up. Everything was covered with candles and torches. Even the garden nearby was filled with light, though that came from the million of fireflies dancing through the warm summer air. Voices and laughter echoed from the tall trees bordering the estate. It still wasn't that late and many visitors took the chance to enjoy the sight of the setting sun. A few couples sneaked into the little forest. Tonight there were no threats to fear. She could easily spot the many guards, waiting in the dark.

The clan's chief's wife started humming to herself along with the tunes. Her eyes closed as she concentrated on the notes playing in her head. It had been a while since she'd last touched her mandolin. Still it felt so normal; the light weight of the instrument, the texture of its wooden body, the thin chords. She let her hand slide down the neck of the instrument and started all over again. This time she really sang along, very quiet almost not audible, still the tones bloomed around her.

"_The valley green was so serene,  
In the middle ran a stream so blue.  
A maiden fair, in despair,  
Once had met her true love there and she told him,  
She would say:_

_Promise me, when you see  
A white rose you'll think of me.  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be...  
Your ghost of a rose__._"

Her voice fell and rose with the flow of the music. She lost herself in her thoughts as the melody went on.

A week ago, she had met him. In her opinion he hadn't changed too much. His gait had been fiercer, his eyes were more prudent and more aware than before, but his personality had stayed the same. Still he wanted for everyone to be happy, still he wanted people around him to smile. She had once loved him for this. Now it seemed foolish to her. At least he'd gotten what he wanted. He was the emperor of Xing. She remembered how happy she'd been back then. That meant her grandfather hadn't died in vain. After the crowning ceremony he'd disappeared from her life though and she hadn't seen him again. Of course she informed herself about his health as often as possible and followed the news about him almost obsessively. It had been a real shock to see him in flesh. It had felt like back then when she was just a flustered teenage girl and he her careless charge. Their reunion had been destroyed by reality very fast though.

Because time had passed and things had changed.

She kept humming as her memories arose once again before her eyes.

***

"_Who… Who are those?" Ling stuttered, staring at the children in front of him. _

_Li glared at him, while Ming tried to hide herself behind her sister. Fuu swallowed hard, he seemed to recognize the emperor. _

"_These are Li and Ming Yao, Master. This is their brother Fuu Yao." She explained a pained expression on her face. _

_The tall man turned his head to look at the young boy in front of him._

"_Fuu…?" _

_The twins ran toward their mother. The presence of a stranger frightened them._

"_Mommy, who is this? He has creepy eyes! Make him go away!" the little girls shouted in unison. Ran Fan's cheeks turned red. She stood up hastily and bowed apologetically. _

"_Master, please excuse their behavior. They don't know better." She uttered as she embraced her daughters comfortingly. _

_Ling staggered backwards. He looked so shocked it was almost funny. _

"_Ran Fan! What happened? Did they just call you…'mommy'?!" he blurted out. _

_The woman nodded and gestured her son to come to her. _

"_They are all mine, your Highness." She sighed. _

"_When...? How...? Who!?" Ling asked or rather yelled at her. It was weird how much that seemed to bother him. She hurried to explain: "One year after our return my parents gave me to the Yao Clan's next chief, Master. I was to carry on our family line. That is why I can't live at the palace with you. I have a family. I won't leave them."_

_***  
_

"Dear? Are you alright?"

A hand touched her shoulder and she tensed at once. Her grip around the instrument in her lap strengthened. She blinked, startled and turned around. In front of her stood a black-haired man. His robes were the ones of a high member of the royal houses. In fact, he was the head of the Yao Clan.

"Jian! Forgive me, my Lord, I haven't heard you coming." She bowed slightly. His steel-gray eyes were filled with warmth as he looked at his woman. The clan's chief put his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

"You sang so wonderful. I love it when you play, though you don't do it often. May I ask for the source of the softness you showed? It is a rare sight."

Ran Fan smiled and inhaled shakily. "I was deep in thought, my Lord. I didn't expect anyone to be listening. I let my guard down."

His kind hand stroked her back carefully. "What an occasion! You are always so tense. I guess no male creature could resist you if you'd let your guard down more often. Ran Fan, you wouldn't believe it but you are quite stunning if you want to." He got nearer and gave her a teasing kiss on her nose.

"You can be relaxed around me. I want you to. I love you. You can trust me." Then he embraced her tightly and rested his chin on her head. The former bodyguard sighed and didn't try to suppress the smile that was stretching across her lips. It always was easy to be happy around Jian. There was something about him, his caring nature, his comforting voice maybe. She never knew why but she felt oddly protected. It was so peaceful; watching the evening rushing by with the man she married. For a long time no one spoke. Her metal arm clinked a little when she made herself comfortable in his arms. She leaned against his strong body and smiled. They could hear the people inside their home and in the garden. Everyone laughed and danced, enjoying the event with their family. She reached up to touch his neck, trying to get his attention.

"My Lord, shouldn't you be in the hall to celebrate with your guests?" she wondered, noticing the long time they were outside now.

"Oh, it isn't like they miss me much. By the way, I would have more fun with you by my side, but you constantly refuse to meet my friends and the other noblemen." He whispered. There was no regret or disapproval in his voice, just calm acceptance.

"My Lord, I apolo-"

"Don't worry, my love. It's not like this was my last birthday. You can get to know them next year or even the one that follows the next. We have all kinds of time." He chuckled and pressed his lips against the sensitive spot beneath her ear. She shivered and looked at him. He really loved her, didn't he?

"Remember when we first met?" he sighed.

"Yes, my Lord. You were so bashful." She snickered. He joined in and took her hands. She could feel the heat of his skin on her metal member and shot an apologetic glance at him. He rubbed the steel gently.

"You frightened me; that was all. I'd never seen such a strong woman before in my whole life. You were so severe and seemed a lot older than me. I just couldn't believe that I had to spend the rest of my life with someone like you; a warrior, who even lost a limb during a fight. You were so different from the girls I used to know."

Ran fan frowned. Yes, she sure wasn't much of a fine woman.

"That is what I was raised like, my Lord. I was trained to be a killer. I never was considered becoming a lord's possession. I was to be the young master's shield." Both of them flinched as the words passed her lips.

"Ran Fan…" Jian started but she cut him off.

"Forget what I just said, my Lord. I was in no position to talk like that. Forgive me." She lowered her head a bit and stared at their hands.

Her husband nodded silently.

"I do not know what happened in Amestris, Ran Fan. I understand that you don't like to tell me. That's fine. But please… Please don't lower yourself like that. No matter how highly ranked the emperor was and now is; I wouldn't allow anyone to use my beloved wife as a shield to save their own life." His grasp around her wrists tightened. She could feel his whole body tense as he cursed under his breath.

"You are a noblewoman now. I made you one, because I believed that something as precious as you shouldn't go to waste. I was right. You are the best that could have happened to me. Even the thought of your death… of you sacrificing yourself for a man who barely cared for you… it sickens me."

Ran Fan wanted to contradict his words. She wanted to tell him he was wrong. The master cared for her a lot or at least did it once. He'd saved her when she actually had to watch over him. He'd fought for her, for their country. How could anyone ever consider Ling heartless or cold?

She wanted to tell him all that, but she didn't. She remained silent and watched the fireflies swirling around in circles. The night that had fallen around them consumed now the whole garden. It was time.

"My Lord, you should at least say goodbye to your friends. I wouldn't want you to spend the time you should talk and laugh with them with me." Ran Fan gently freed herself from his embrace and stood up.

Jian sighed. "You're right, I guess. I should thank them for coming. Don't stay up too long, my dear." He smiled as he walked away.

The woman nodded to herself and entered the house through a back door. The corridors were empty, most of the guests had already left, she guessed. She came across a few servants who talked to two guards. They didn't notice her or just didn't react.

"Yes, I think that, too."

"Oh, Cai, you are so naïve! Obviously he isn't… you know…"

"No, I don't know."

The two maids prattled on with their high-pitched voices. It was an unpleasant noise, though she stopped nearby. What was going on?

One of the men interfered now.

"Geez! She's talking about his capability of specific acts concerning the bedroom." He grinned slyly.

The girls giggled.

"So you mean… Uh! You could be right! Who knows what happened in Amestris!" one sneered.

The clan's chief's wife listened up.

Amestris?

She pressed herself against the wall and hoped they wouldn't detect her presence too soon.

"You nasty girl! Thinking of castration!"

"What other option is there? Ten years have passed and there is still no offspring. One of the fifty _has_ to be able to get pregnant!"

"Sure, but maybe he hides his children so they won't become the center of assassination." One man suggested.

Ran Fan's stomach dropped.

They weren't talking about Ling, were they?

"Oh, I happen to know one or two servants from the palace. There never was a trace of babies." That Cai-person exclaimed.

"So he really is…! Oh my God!"

The guards looked at each other, both wore a gloatingly expression.

"Well, you can't have it all, can you?" one laughed. "Come on. We have to finish the patrol. Bye, girls."

"See you later!"

With these words the small group parted, leaving an upset Ran Fan behind in a corner.

Her brain desperately tried to collect the information received and to transform it into sensible facts. No children? Amestris? Ten Years? Fifty?

A flashback struck her mind like a battering ram.

'_Homunculi are unable to reproduce.'_

They definitely had been talking about the emperor!

Her knees shook and she weakly slid down the wall.

Wide-eyed she stared at the carpet underneath her hands, which she used to hold her body upright.

After a few minutes she was calm enough to stand again. She was aware of what that meant for the master. Without children there was no one to succeed to the throne. But maybe he didn't want that anyway. He was immortal after all. He could reign forever.

She nodded. Yes, he probably was happy with it. She was just worried what would happen when people started asking questions. An immortal emperor… To a good many this would be a frightening thought.

Silently she made it down the hallway. She briefly checked on her and Jian's children. She was glad to see all three of them sleeping in their beds. So the maids did their job before gossiping around. Ran Fan hurried to get dressed for the night. Her husband shouldn't worry about her. He did this a lot. It was kind of flattering that someone tried to protect _her_.

As she entered their bedroom he was already lying on the big mattress, waiting for her.

"There you are. I thought you've gone missing, fair lady." He chuckled. Ran Fan didn't hide her eased smile as she came to his side. Still all her thoughts were centered on Ling and his future.

Old habits die hard.

She decided to distract herself from the Emperor for he was out of her reach now.

"I was thinking… It is still your birthday, my Lord." She stopped and looked at her husband questioningly.

A smug grin appeared on his face.

"So?"

"How about a personal present from me?" she whispered as she climbed on his lap.

"I'm all ears, my beloved woman. I'm all ears."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ran Fan and Ling. (Too bad, so sad)**

**Jian, Li, Ming, Fuu#2(c) me**

(I don't bother to copyright random servants.)

Maybe everything got a little clearer now. I hope so. If not...: Wait for the next chapter^^


	3. Friends

_"And she'll pretend to be busy when inside she just wants to cry."_

_Miss Invisible_- Marie Digby

* * *

"Your Excellency, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

The servant bowed without looking at the man in front of him.

Ling let go of the girl in his lap and sighed. He waved her off and rearranged his robes.

"No, you're not." The emperor cleared his throat. "What is it this time?"

"There are a few new invitations for you that arrived this morning."

He groaned. These persistent clan's chiefs really were a drag. They knew he wouldn't find the time to visit any of their pointless parties yet they continued sending him messages. How could anyone be that obsessive?

"From what clans?" he asked as he rose.

The young man bowed and answered with a level voice: "Two form the Han Clan, one of the Chang Clan and one of the Yao Clan, your Highness."

Ling who had been busy tying his hair back jerked to a stop. He stared at his subordinate.

"Yao, you say?"

"Yes, your Highness."

Yao.

Jian Yao.

At least he believed that was his name. He was the new clan's chief. Considering his family line it was possible he was closely related to him.

"Show me the letter from that clan." He barked rushing out of his quarters into his office. He was glad that the two rooms were next door to each other. The rest of his palace was huge enough that two houses would have easily fitted in it. He sat down in the armchair and tapped his finger at the wooden plate impatiently.

A gut-freezing laugh echoed through his head, causing his temples to ache terribly.

'_Why in such a bad mood, your royal Excellency?'_ Greed grinned mockingly.

Ling rubbed his forehead with both of his hands.

"Shut up…" he murmured. "I haven't slept at all last night. Thanks to you." He added acidly.

'_You said I could do what I want. Show mercy and spare me the complaints.'_

"You sure haven't shown any mercy on that poor girl. What was her name again?"

'_She's got a name?'_ Greed howled with laughter.

The emperor grinded his teeth and poured himself some wine from a jar prepared for him. He sniffed at the fluid; mostly out of habit, there was no way he could die from poisoning. When the drink passed his lips and filled his mouth he sighed. The fresh flavor of fruits bloomed on his tongue. For no reason at all, it seemed, his thoughts wandered off to that day almost a month ago.

Ran Fan…

He'd meant what he'd told her back then. It really would have been more fun with her around even though she wasn't much of an entertainer. But now…

What had she said?

The Yao Clan's new chief was her husband. She'd given birth to children. It was weird how much that startled him. Children meant that she had slept with a man. In his opinion Ran Fan shouldn't even look at other males.

Damn it, she was a warrior!

'_She is a woman.'_ Greed smirked, though Ling could feel the homunculus' avarice and envy raging.

"You hate it, too, don't you?" Ling sighed and let go of the glass in his hand.

'_She is my possession yet someone else got to know the sweetness of her body. Of course I hate it.'_

"She isn't yours. Never yours." Ling replied coldly.

The door opened and the servant from before entered, interfering the conversation Ling had with seemingly no one. He bowed once again and handed him an elegant envelope. The paper was heavy and thick; the emblem of the Yao house was printed on the front. He weight the letter in his hand as his eyes skimmed through the introduction and formalities. He stopped when the words 'tenth anniversary' appeared. He leaned over the great table made of first class oak wood and eagerly absorbed the words written with expensive blue ink.

'_I, Jian Yao, Chief of the Yao Clan, and my wife would gladly welcome your Excellency at the head mansion of the Yao Clan. We are going to celebrate the tenth anniversary of our wedding day the first day of the second week of the third month...' _

This was followed by exact information about the location and the event. Ling grimaced. So he couldn't deny it anymore, could he? In fact, he never tried to but an illogical part of his mind had kept babbling that this all was just a huge misunderstanding on his account.

Ran Fan was married. She was a mother. She was safe now. She was happy.

He looked at the paper in his clenched fists.

…She was better off without him.

Though he was the greedy one, the one even the sin itself was impressed by. He was the one who had swallowed a monster to gain his goal. If he wanted to enjoy her company one more time he would do it -even if he had to share it with someone else.

Ling grabbed the phone nearby and smugly smiling he demanded: "Connect me with my first secretary! I need to rearrange some of my dates."

"There'll be another party this soon?" Maria Ross blinked surprised.

"Jian just loves to celebrate. No matter how insignificant the occasion might be." The other woman replied, rolling her eyes. She struggled to keep her daughter in place as the little girl desperately tried to escape her mother's embrace.

"Mommy, I want to find Li now!"

"Are you playing a game?" Ran Fan asked.

"Yes! Hide-and-seek! Like Daddy showed us."

"Oh, fair enough." She released the twin from her hug and watched her running away already searching for her sister. An amused smile appeared on her lips and lit up her whole face.

"But, Ran Fan… Your anniversary isn't insignificant at all. I mean how long has it been now? Ten years?"

"Yes, but it's really no big deal." The young woman shook her head and sighed as she looked out of the window.

The former Lieutenant lived in house down the road, a bit distant from the actual city of the Yao Clan where Ran Fan's place was. During their journey through Amestris they had met Maria Ross. Her master had offered her help and therefore Ran Fan's grandfather had escorted her to Xing so she could hide from the military there.

Maybe it was because of that they became friends so easily. Besides Ling and herself, of course, she was the only person who came to know her grandfather better. Sometimes they'd talked for hours about him and the country and even the emperor. It had helped Ran Fan a lot while she was grieving over her last family member's death. Now her visits were part of her normal schedule. She liked the friendly nature of the woman who had been dragged into a world filled with monsters and threats just like Ran Fan herself.

"Hey? Are you listening?"

"Huh?"

"Geez, I asked you who will come to your party." Maria crossed her arms before her chest and pouted disapprovingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Err, as far as I know: you, of course, Jian's parents and brothers, the high-ranking members of the clan and their families, some other noble people and that's everyone, I guess." She shrugged. The woman disliked such events and everyone knew that, not that they cared.

Suddenly she could hear the muffled shriek of two little girls.

At once her whole body tensed and she was totally on alert. Growling she grabbed the kunai tied to her waist, she never left the mansion without a couple of weapons and of course she had her automail as a backup. The other woman jumped to her feet already releasing the safety catch of her gun. Ran Fan's vision trembled slightly then her soul seemed to expand. It reached the walls of the house, but didn't stop there, just reached out further until it contained the entire premises. There was nothing too unusual to be found though. The flow of Chi was steadily pulsing, thickening around the single beings nearby. There were two more accumulations now. One body was surrounded by the energy as usual, but the other was different from the rest. This one seemed to be connected with the _Vein of the Dragon_ in some way. As the former bodyguard sprinted out of the door still trying to gain speed she wondered what was with this one. Well, no matter who or what it was, she would rip it apart if her daughters were hurt in anyway. Just for scaring them she could have beaten the newcomers to a pulp. When she entered the garden Ran Fan leaped right up in the air, drawing a second blade from her belt. Then without any proper warning she tossed them at the strangers. Yet the daggers didn't sink home. She could hear the metal screaming as it crashed against a blockade. She whirled her body around still rushing through the air and landed again right in front of her children in a low crouch, ready to fight. Her artificial limb was now fully transformed and a lethal blade showed up from her elbow. Hissing she faced her opponents.

She heard Maria arriving at the scene. The twins ran toward her and hid behind her legs. Ran Fan didn't mind. They better kept their distance. When the woman's eyes focused on the new arrivals she just could see one, obviously male, person. Yet a second later a blurred shadow darted to his side from above. There it changed into the shape of a young woman. The man held up his hands to show that he was unarmed.

"I'm sorry!" he called. "We didn't mean to scare them."

Her eyes widened. The woman's jaw was practically on the floor. Slowly she relaxed as she tried to recover her self-control.

"Is that… Oh my God! _Alphonse_?!" she shrieked.

The man nodded, flashing a bright smile at her. His arm was curled around the strange female's waist which now stared at him with childishly glistening eyes.

"Then you must be…" she pointed at the other woman. "Aren't you Mei Chang?"

"Correct. And you are Ran Fan, no longer watchdog of the Yao Clan but wife of its leader."

Al and his fiancé had come all the way from the province of the Chang Clan. Ran Fan had to admit that it was quite surprising for her to meet the young Elric again. She had expected him to stay in Amestris to help the others rebuilding the country.

"Yeah, it was pretty tough. But they can handle it on their own now. We went to Xing to tell Mei's Clan about our engagement." The amstrian laughed aloud. "They debated for three days about that. Well, no matter what they would have decided we made our choice." He smirked and gave his woman a kiss on her flushed cheek. She squeaked and giggled bashfully. The little pet panda on her shoulder mirrored her actions perfectly.

Maria entered the room again. She carried a tray with four cups. The strong aroma of the black beans filled the air. To everyone who wasn't used to it the xingese coffee was quite strong and even a bit too bitter. It was invented to refresh the warriors on the battlefield during the breaks after all. It wasn't supposed to be tasty. Ran Fan took her mug and stared into the dark fluid. The woman inhaled deeply. She couldn't stand much caffeine or alcohol, not many bodyguards had that ability. They were to watch over there masters silently, not to have a good time.

The steam was enough to make her senses tingle. Carefully she took a nip.

It was hot.

Way too hot.

Yet she didn't flinch just placed the cup on the table again. Her eyes traveled to the two children standing in a distant corner, embracing each other and glaring at the strangers.

Their mother smiled, titling her head to one side.

"Don't be afraid. These two are actually totally harmless." She joked. She held out her arms for her daughters and then the little twins stumbled toward her.

Mei rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "I still can't believe you have a family. You seemed like the silent-follower-without-a-life-of-her-own-type."

The clan's chief's wife scowled at her and muttered something indecent under her breath, too low for her children to understand. The Chang woman grinned slyly and fed her pet a slice of the peaches prepared on the table. Al rubbed the back of his head an apologizing smile on his lips.

"So, tell me!" Maria suddenly said. "How is everyone? I sure left too early to see Amestris recover."

"Oh, everyone is fine, I guess. Of course it was a tough time for us to watch all the burials. Geez, there were so many dead people lying around. The military's headquarters were completely destroyed and I don't think they have rebuilt them yet." He sighed. Suddenly all heads raised. Ran Fan stared at Li and Ming who just made big eyes as they listened to Al's report. One second passed; then another…

"Mommy, what is a burial?"

"Mommy, who is 'military'?"

"Mommy, what means 'dead'?"

"Mommy, what means 'destroyed'?"

"Who is Amestris?"

The questions pattered down on her like a cascade. Both of her daughters turned around to eagerly stare at their mother. Ran Fan wringed her hands as she searched for the right answers. She could feel the metal pressing against her skin; it seemed to be as cold as the steel of her automail. She inhaled deeply as if she'd made a decision.

"A burial is the proper way to say goodbye to someone who passed away. The military is there to protect the people of a country. 'Dead' means that someone isn't by your side right now but always watching over you. 'Destroyed' means that something is gone but with a strong will it can be restored." She spoke without stopping to breathe.

As she looked up again she became aware of the other's gazing at her.

"What?"

Maria suddenly flushed and looked down. "Nothing." She mumbled being busy giving her coffee a stir.

Mei blinked. "Do… Do you answer such questions often?"

"Ehm, yes I do. They are still so young. They have a lot of queries." Ran Fan replied, tilting her head to one side, confused.

Al cleared his throat.

"And, Ran Fan? Have you spoken to Ling lately? Or is he to busy playing emperor?" the young alchemist joked.

"I have met him a few weeks ago…"

Much to her surprise Alphonse and Mei insisted on staying until their anniversary and- not as much to her surprise- Jian was fine with it. He was a very social person after all. He got along well with the amestrian and even with the Chang woman. As long as there were no successors the different clans were totally at peace. So, maybe it was even better Ling had no children? Ran Fan shook her head. She wouldn't think about such things while decorating the great hall for the event coming soon. In her opinion it was a bit too early to start with the preparation but her Lord wanted everything perfect. First the maids had declined as she offered her help but Ran Fan just had started hanging up the garlands and they gave up talking her into leaving pretty quickly. Unfortunately this kind of work just kept busy her hands; her mind, though, was free to follow whatever path it might find to distract her. As often she asked herself the probably most hated question ever.

_What if…?_

What if everything had gone a little different?

What if Young Master hadn't been able to obtain the philosopher's stone?

What if she hadn't been such a coward and had told him how she felt?

Her chest began to ache as if someone pressed her lungs together. But she had learned to deal with it. The young mother sighed and continued working.

It would have made no difference, she decided. Ling had never seen anything else then a loyal guard in her. She had been fine with it, because she'd believed that was the way it should be. But now that she had so many things… A family, a big mansion, servants… So many things a lowly guard wouldn't even dare dream of, she still wasn't happy. She had already giving up hope that she would be someday.

* * *

**Note: **_I have no idea why Maria Ross returned to Xing after the Promised Day. I just didn't want to make up so many new characters. So please don't ask me what she's doing there. _

**I'm not very happy with it. It seems more like a filler than a real chapter, but hell! Enjoy!**

_  
_**Equivalent Exchange, my friends!**

I give you a story! So I gets reviews? *-*


	4. Blast From The Past

_"You make it hard to be faithful -With the lips of an angel."_

_Lips Of An Angel- _Hinder

* * *

_One month later_

"Mother, in this robes I look like an idiot!" Fuu complained. He pulled at the end of his sleeve grudgingly. The young boy stood on a low platform in front of a huge mirror and pouted at the sight of his reflection. It didn't help that his little sisters danced in circles around him wearing their new dresses and sang: "Idiot, Idiot, Brother is an idiot!"

Ran Fan groaned and tried to drown the voices of her daughters angrily: "You better be silent, young man. I have a whole lot more to care about than you're discomfort with this clothing." For the fourth time now she tried to braid his long hair into something acceptable. At least the girls were already done and happy with their outfits. They wore the same let alone a different colored bow to hold back their lovely curls. This had been Al's idea, for he barely could tell apart the two of them. He believed that this way no one would have a problem with it. His first thought, though, had been writing their names on their foreheads, but she assumed he didn't mean it. He'd been just annoyed by them climbing all over him.

"There!" she sighed triumphantly as she finally fixed the ribbon to his strands.

"Alright, now you really look like a worthy member of the Yao Clan." She smiled and patted his back.

All she got for a response was a snort.

She sent the three children away to kill the time until the first guests would arrive, hopefully without getting themselves all messed up.

The woman put on her white gloves with a scowl. That was why she didn't want to meet new people. Even though the fabric was thick and covered the metal of her left arm perfectly, one touch was enough to give her little trick away. And as soon as someone found out that she had lost a limb the speculations started, quickly transforming into rumors; one more shocking than another. After all, she had been nothing but a lowly bodyguard. She'd probably sold her arm for a night indoors or maybe she'd fallen in love with her master and stricken with grief over his indifference she cut it off on her own to prove her unchanging feelings for him; something like that. Growling she tied her hair back leaving her bangs to frame her face. Then she took the golden chain waiting for her on the bureau nearby. She didn't quite know what to do with it so she just attached it to her hair slide so it would hang gracefully in a bend over her plait. She kept rearranging her locks until they seemed to fit. One glamorous dress and two necklaces later she was ready to go.

Meanwhile it had gotten dark outside and soon the first visitors would make their appearance. As Ran Fan checked on the banquet to make sure everything was where it had to be she heard the door behind her open. No second later a soft hand touched her neck. She tensed.

"Guess who…" a soft voice whispered next to her ear. The woman smiled amused and reached back without turning around. Her fingers lingered on the sensitive spot beneath his jaw.

"What do I get if I am right?" she teasingly replied.

"Uh, we have to come up with something I suppose." Strong arms embraced her waist.

In his arms she turned around and faced her husband.

"Hi there, beautiful." Jian greeted her.

Ran Fan couldn't help but chuckle. Yes, that was one of the few moments her soul was at peace. Besides all the mistakes she had made, besides all the things she regretted and wished for… Jian was the only person who could make her forget the past, at least for an instant. She leaned in to kiss him.

"Is everything ready?" she asked him, her lips pressing against his.

"Hmm."

Ran Fan pulled back and sighed.

"Do I really-"

"Please, don't start that again, dear. We decided you would at least be present at your own celebration. You don't have to talk to anyone for too long. See, Maria will be there and your two friends from Amestris…" he shoved her toward the hall gently.

"To make that clear: Mei isn't a friend of mine and she's xingese as well." Ran Fan interjected.

"You know what I mean."

When they entered the great room she could feel her breathing stop.

Expensive carpets covered the marble walls which bordered the shining parquet floor. Everything seemed to sparkle.

The hall was filled with people and still a few were coming through the opposite doors.

"Ran Fan!" a woman with short brown hair and a mole right under her left eye approached them.

"Oh, it's lovely here! Happy anniversary!" Maria pulled the xingese woman into a squeezing hug before bowing to Jian.

Ran Fan smiled slightly. Maybe this evening wouldn't be as bad as she had feared.

When he arrived it was already at nightfall. But the real party always started past sunset anyway. The road that led to the big mansion was as dark as the woods surrounding it. Behind the branches he could already see the lights of the house though.

Ling had declined when his guards offered to escort him. In fact, he had to forbid them to come. When the emperor entered the garden he stared at the residence he once used to call home. That had been before he went to Amestris, when he had been nothing but a careless prince who wanted to save his clan. Silently he took the steps to the porch. As his gaze traveled over the scenery he noticed a small figure in the distance. Someone was sitting on the terrace staring into the night. From where he stood Ling could see that it was a young boy. His black long hair was tied back in a braid. He wore blue robes and dark pants. It was similar to his own garment except for his yellow belt which symbolized his high status. The man came nearer; he couldn't see the young one's face but he assumed he was one of the Yao Clan by the looks of his clothing. Now he was standing right behind the boy who still hadn't noticed him it seemed. In his lap was a plate filled with food and its owner was just about to really dig in when he stopped as he became aware of Ling.

"Didn't want to disturb you." he half-smiled and took a step back.

"You're the emp-!" the shocked shout of the youngster was interrupted by him choking on a piece of bread he had shoved into his mouth before.

The man knelt down and patted the boy's back.

"Hey? You okay?"

He gulped down the food and nodded, breathing hard.

"I… Forgive me, your Highness."

"No, I'm sorry for startling you. But better don't inhale food like that. That's unhealthy." Ling chuckled. Now that he was face to face with the child he recognized it.

"You… aren't you Ran Fan's son?" his eyes widened, well, as much as they could.

The kid nodded bashfully. "You talked to her that other day, didn't you?"

"Hm? Yes. Why?"

"I've watched you from some distance. Mother doesn't behave like that usually. She even cried a bit…" his voice got smaller by second.

"She… She cried? When?" He looked around. There was no one nearby so he sat down next to the boy.

"When Li and Ming came. You… You didn't hurt her, did you?"

That was good question, one he had never thought about.

Had he hurt her?

"No, I think I didn't."

"Good." The boy snorted.

Laughing Ling folded his arms before his chest.

"You're name is Fuu, isn't it?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"That's a good name you're carrying. Make sure you don't dishonor it. Do you know why you were given that name?"

"Yes, your Highness. I was named after mother's grandfather. He was a bodyguard but he died a long time ago in a foreign country. Mother is always very sad when she speaks of him. But I want to become a bodyguard, too. So she can see that I'm strong enough to care for myself. She is always worried about everyone. I want to show her that I'm just fine on my own."

When the emperor lifted his head he noticed the many lights flying through the air around them. He tried to count them but it was a useless effort.

"Say, how old are you?"

"I'm eight years old now, Sir."

Ling placed his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Almost a man, eh?" he mused.

"My mother always says I'm a man when I'm ready to let go of my carefree life. I actually don't want to miss that yet, your Highness."

Ling blinked and couldn't help the smile that was slowly creeping over his face.

"Yes, I can picture her saying that. It's quite wise of you to want to be a child as long as you can." He complimented the boy.

Fuu straightened up and beamed at the man next to him.

The emperor raised an eyebrow as he examined the child's face.

"You have pretty squishy eyes, you know." He blurted out.

"Huh?"

Ling grinned as he pointed at his face: "Yours are almost as narrow as mine. It has to be the Yao gene then. Ha! Knew it!"

He liked the young Fuu. He was kind and polite, but there still was this edge to him. He reminded him of Ran Fan very much. At this thought the man sighed and looked at the walls in the back.

"You are nice, your Highness." Fuu grinned.

"You are, too." Ling replied, looking at the boy, surprised.

"If you were my age I'd be friends with you."

"Uhm… If I were your age I'd like to be friends with you."

The young boy had begun to eat during their conversation and now his plate was empty. He stood up. "I'm going inside now, your Highness. Do you want to stay?"

"No. I'm actually just here to congratulate… your mother." He ignored the 'and father' part. Fuu nodded.

"I'll show you the way then, your Highness."

"Ran Fan, smile. It's a special day." Jian kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her shoulders gently.

The woman was busy rearranging her dress.

The whole night they had been talking and walking around, enjoying the food and the company. Alphonse and Mei had volunteered to entertain the guests with some alchemy tricks. All in all everyone had great fun; and that was exactly what the clan's chief had wanted. So Ran Fan was happy for him. She, too, was glad to see everyone having a good time. Suddenly the crowd parted in front of them. Someone gasped and at once the whole room was filled with murmurs. Fuu came their way and -dragged along- the emperor of Xing. Ran Fan was one hundred percent sure that her mouth was hanging wide open. Before she could regain her self-control Jian had stepped between her and her former master.

"Your royal Excellency, what a surprise to see you here." He bowed.

"You were the one who invited me, weren't you?" Ling replied, maybe even a little too coldly.

She badly wanted to cover her eyes. Instead she hissed: "Fuu! Get here!"

"It's alright, Ran Fan. He just was polite enough to offer his help with finding the way." He addressed her so casually as if they were all alone. The woman blushed and lowered her head.

Fuu left the master's side and ran to her. "I was outside and there I met him." He explained smiling. His mother nodded, grinning weakly. She patted his hair and said: "Good. Now please look for your sisters and go play something."

"Why?" he pouted.

"Because your mother just told you to. Just do it, will you?"

"Yeah, sure. We can play tag or something."

"Good idea." She sent him off and puffed theatrically. Meanwhile Jian and Ling had started a staring-competition. The crowd surrounding them was totally forgotten.

"Your Highness, may I offer you something?"

Ling's eyes twitched in her direction but then he shook his head and smiled slyly.

"No, thank you. I'm just here to wish you my best." The emperor walked right in Ran Fan's direction and hinted a bow. Jian hurried to get out of his way. She just squeaked.

What was with him?

Why did he behave like that?

And even more important: Why was he _here?_

Ling grabbed her hand and –for no reason at all- bent down to kiss it. And then, just like that, she was the flustered teenage girl again, and he was once again her oh-so-careless charge.

"Master!" she complained. Her heart was beating so fast she feared it might blast her chest. She desperately tried to fight back the tears that appeared in the corners of her eyes.

It hurt. That feeling hurt. She couldn't interpret it; couldn't wrap her head around it. What was that?

His cold lips lingered on her skin and the pain just kept growing. Her cheeks flushed bright red; she could feel the sweat running down her neck. Her mind was totally blank. Just two words circled in there. _Improper, immodest._

She tried to retreat but her legs wouldn't listen to her.

"I've missed you, Ran Fan."

Did he say that? Was that him? She couldn't tell.

But yes, she had missed him too.

Once she had believed she had moved on. She'd been sure to have gotten over him. Now she had to admit that that just wasn't true.

He never had been that close to her before. Was he still coming closer?

"Master…" she whispered, staring at him with widened eyes.

His face seemed to blur. He smiled.

Suddenly there was no floor anymore. She would fall. Someone stole the ground beneath her feet.

Voices echoed through her head.

"Ran Fan! Dear! Can you hear me?" Jian. That was Jian, for sure. She could see his distressed eyes. They had such a beautiful color; they shouldn't be stricken with fear like that. His voice, too, was nothing but a hoarse imitation of his actually soothing, comforting tone.

But where was Ling? Was he alright? She had to be by his side to make sure he was fine. It was her duty as a bodyguard. Instinctively she reached out for him. She tried to call his name but someone obviously stole her voice, too.

"Oh, boy... Get some water for her. Go, go! Al, lend me a hand here." Ah, thank goodness. Master Ling was well enough to talk nonsense. She wasn't thirsty at all.

But all that noise was quite unnerving. A huge weight pressed down on her ears it seemed.

Suddenly there were screams. Shocked her eyes flew open.

Something hard hit her head and tore her eyesight apart. All she could see was a red stream winding its way through the air. Again someone sent a blow against her and she fell to the floor which after rematerializing that quickly was surprisingly hard.

Hot. It was unbelievable hot.

Confused she frowned.

Now she would have liked something to drink, but there was no one around. Everyone was too busy screeching and screaming their lungs out. A shadow loomed over her and then she was caught in a cage made of steel.

Slowly the realization made its way through her dazed thoughts.

Fire.

An explosion.

_Oh…!  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Cliffhanger, cliffhanger!**_

_**Know why here' s the end of the chapter? Because I have NO idea how to continue. But don't worry, I'll come up with something^^'  
**_

Remember the Equivalent Exchange^^

Thanks for reading!


	5. End Of Sorrow

_A simple man and his blushing bride..._

_Intravenous, intertwined._

_Hearts gone cold, your hands were tied...  
_

_Why'd you have to go and let it die?_

_Let it die _by _Foo Fighters  
_

* * *

The second wave pushed him to the ground. He buried Ran Fan beneath him, his arms still wrapped around her. He could feel the heat creeping over his body, burning his clothes and hair.

With some help from Greed he expanded the shield that was covering his arms. Ling kept his head down and protected the woman's motionless body. He just hoped he didn't hurt her too much. He heard another detonation.

Damn it! They were everywhere!

Fear struck his mind.

All the people…

He bent his head and shut his eyes. His grip around her chest tightened. Something heavy fell right down on him; forced him to press himself against the fragile shape of the former bodyguard. As the weight on his back grew he groaned. His face twisted with pain. If it went on like that, Ran Fan would die; squeezed to death. He could barely breathe with all that mass hovering on his shoulders.

Was it just him or did the oxygen get rare? He tried to hear Ran Fan's breathing but there were too many noises around them, even though it was muffled by the bricks and the wood piling up above them, once used to support the roof, which probably was soon to follow. With a shocked gasp the woman underneath came to her senses. She inhaled a lot of dust and coughed.

"I… can't…" she wasn't even able to finish the sentence. He didn't move even though it might have made it easier for her to breathe. He couldn't. If he did the whole rubble held by his shoulders would collapse.

"Don't worry… They will get us out of here." His sight clouded.

Ling didn't know that outside their little shelter built from the destroyed ceiling no one was left to save them.

If he hadn't lunged for her and thrown her on the ground the flames would have devoured them as well.

It wasn't like there was no one left alive; they just were too frightened to notice the absence of the emperor and his former guard.

The woman coughed again and ridiculously tried to muffle it with the hand she could move.

"You know what that reminds me of…?" she whispered hoarsely. Ling frowned. Was now the time for small talk?

"Save your breath, Ran Fan." He commanded and tried to lift the weight on her chest a bit.

She wasn't listening. Maybe she just couldn't hear him.

"It reminds of that day… that day ten years ago…" her eyes wandered off to a point far away.

"Ten years ago? There were many days worth to remember. Which one do you mean?" If she wanted to talk to distract herself from their helpless situation he wouldn't stop her. He hadn't heard her voice for so long. Though now it was weak and somewhat had changed.

She inhaled shakily, probably preparing for a longer sentence.

"We just had met the Elric Brothers and you offered them our help with catching a homunculus. The homunculus who was the leader of Amestris… he wounded me and I cut off my arm. You know what day I mean?"

Of course, he did. He would never forget.

He could still see her face, twisted with pain, as she'd lain on the bloody ground. He could hear the fatal clinks as her kunai had fallen down to the earth. He could still feel the panic rushing through his whole body as she hadn't stand up. He remembered his rage as well. That horror composed with powerless despair, it had been so mighty inside him, tearing him apart. He knew he would have done everything to get to her at that moment. He had been young and foolish, now he was wiser and much more experienced than back then. Still he would act the exact same way again.

Ran Fan was still waiting for an answer so he nodded. She smiled full of relief. Had she feared he'd abandoned all his memories of their time together?

"It's just like back then. We are in a pretty hopeless state and I've got nothing better to do than being a total failure. I became a burden of yours again, Master. And I hate it."

"Don't say that. You are no failure and -sure as hell- you're no burden. You know, what I remember the clearest of the day?"

She stared at him in confusion and shook her head slightly.

"I remember a warrior who was strong and loyal enough to sever her own arm for me. She was as determined as no one else and she was the reason I couldn't give up after all that happened. I remember a friend who gave up everything so I could live; and to my shame I have to admit that I never made it up to her. I kept getting myself in trouble and every time she dove in after me to pull me out again. That's what I can recall."

For several minutes there was just the sound of trickling sand to be heard.

"You saved my life, right now, didn't you? So we're even… if that was what Master was referring to."

He chuckled weakly, though his quite laugh quickly transformed into a groan as the edges of the masonry sank into his flesh.

"Master?" Ran Fan asked startled.

"It's… It's nothing, I'm fine. Don't worry." He tried to reassure her, which would have shown more effect if he hadn't moaned in the middle of the sentence.

"Master! Don't push yourself, I can-"

"You call me 'Master' more often lately" he desperately wanted her to keep talking so she wouldn't try anything reckless; she'd done that too often in the past.

"I… Forgive me. I was in no position to address you in that way, your Highness."

"No, I like it. It reminds me of our little adventure. It's nice."

"Little, you say?" she shifted her weight to breathe more easily. Her breasts were pressed against his torso and made his blood boil.

"Maybe that was an understatement. Are you alright?"

He could feel the tension leave her limbs, which never was a good sign. There was not much air left. Secretly he held his breath and flexed the muscles of his torso to make it look like he was still inhaling. She shouldn't try to talk him out of that; it would have wasted to much important oxygen.

He mobilized his remaining strength and pushed the stones and wood back. His palms pressed against the cold tiles next to Ran Fan's head. The chi surrounding them shuddered slightly and then the whole mass resting on his shoulders simply… disappeared. His body collapsed because of the sudden lack of heaviness and he struggled to not fall on the woman lying beneath him.

An unknown, yet kind of familiar voice reached them now.

"Hey, I've found them! Ran Fan! Ling! You okay?"

"How is it?"

"Well, Mei and I were able to protect around twenty with a shield, a few could save themselves. Everyone who was outside the house isn't harmed as well." Al reported firmly.

"I see… How many survivors?" Ling kept quizzing the young man next to him while Mei was busy treating Ran Fan's wounds. Her head and right arm were wounded, but, to the former bodyguard's relief, her automail limb was still intact. She tried to lift her head a bit to see what was left of the great hall. Not much it seemed. She stared at the other woman who was scratching a transmutation circle into the floor around her torso. Frowning she mumbled: "How did we get out of there?"

Without looking away from her work the other one answered: "After we were sure that the explosions had stopped we searched for the others. We could hear your voices from under the rubble and then Al freed you from your little prison by deconstructing the broken walls around you."

She nodded carefully. Till then Ling had protected her from the pillars and masonry, hadn't he?

Her eyes traveled back to the emperor who was now speaking to a sobbing woman, who seemed unable to calm down. Mei closed her eyes for a moment and put her hands on the ground. She could feel the bump on her forehead disappear and the broken bone in her arm rebuild.

"What's up over there?" Ran Fan muttered as she sat up. Her gaze was still locked on the crying female and the black-haired man who was still talking to her and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

The Chang Clan's woman raised her head and her whole face went hard. She pressed her lips together and paled.

"Her child was burnt to death by the explosion. They found its body not far from here."

Then it was gone. The awful feeling of forgetting something important was gone; replaced by an even worse emotion. She jumped to her feet and staggered back a few steps. Her eyes widened, while tears developed in them. The panic hit her like a battering ram and adrenaline rushed through her veins.

Something was terribly wrong, she knew it.

"My children…!" she breathed.

No…

The horror of the night paled, vanished, in comparison to her fears now. They were surrounded by people calling for their loved ones. She could see tears of relief and pained grimaces of distress.

"Ran Fan, are you alright?" Mei pressed her little pet panda to her chest as she watched the older woman's face twist with agony.

"I'm right back…" she mumbled numbly as her legs began to move forward. She didn't know where she went but she just hoped it was where her children were.

Leaving the chaos of the destruction behind, she blindly rushed down the corridor next to her. She could hear voices calling out behind her, telling her to come back. She wouldn't obey; even though she recognized the tone of Ling's among them. She had priorities; and unlike the time in Amestris, her children were the most important thing on this earth. No army, no danger and –obviously- no emperor could stop her.

The walls were covered with soot and the whole furniture had been destroyed. There was nothing left of it than a few heaps of ashes on the floor. Under her feet something cracked. Startled she looked down to find a black lump of burnt flesh falling to dust. Ran Fan jumped back, horrified.

She had to find them; she had to make sure they were fine. She gained speed. As she darted around the next corner she ran into a small obstacle.

"Mommy!"

"Mother! Thank Goodness!"

Tiny arms embraced her legs and a young boy threw himself at her. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled her children closer. Her whole body shook with relief and exhaustion.

"Oh God!" she sobbed. "You're safe. Thank God, you're safe." Ran Fan fell to her knees, crying happily in their hair.

All three of them were unharmed. It was a miracle, an unbelievable miracle, yet they were totally fine. As Fuu had said before they'd gone outside to play with some friends and they had been too far away from the mansion to get affected by the detonations. Still the woman couldn't keep from checking them for injuries. Her heart raced in her chest, it probably hadn't understood yet that everything was alright now.

But why wouldn't it slow down?

Why were despair and fear still howling their inglorious song within her veins?

She escorted the three kids to the main hall, always watching out for masonry that might come down on them. When entering through the doors again they were welcomed by infuriated shouts and disapproving glares.

Strong hands gripped her shoulders and shook her forcefully. "What the hell were you thinking, woman?! Running off like that! The whole building is unstable! Do you know what could have happened to you?" Ling bellowed. Her ears hurt. Wordlessly she tightened the grasp around the twins' wrists. The emperor took a step back and stared down on the children in confusion. Then he nodded as if he'd understood what she meant, an excusing look on his face.

Li began to pull at her mother's sleeve eagerly.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" That would probably become her most-asked question the following months until she recovered from that shock.

It wasn't like she hadn't seen assassination attempts similar to this before. She was rather used to battlefields and corpses lying around. Though having children and all that somewhat had changed her attitude.

"No. But where's Daddy, Mommy?"

Ling watched Ran Fan's face freeze. He saw the horror arising in her widened eyes. Then she began to tremble. Her knees shook terribly; he really never had seen her like this before.

"Ran Fan…" he started.

Yet… What could he say? There was nothing that would have made her feel better. So he just shut up again and kept staring at her, in case she might lose consciousness. Of course, Ran Fan wasn't that weak. She turned around and hastily examined the small groups of survivors that had formed. Mei Chang, one of his half-sisters, came to her side, a worried expression on her smooth face. The two women exchanged a few words, then the former guard left her and the children behind. Concerned Ling followed her. What was she up to? He assumed she was searching for her husband. Though it just didn't seem right to him that Ran Fan cared for another man than him- even now he was that greedy- he wouldn't point it out. To say something like that at a time like this… she would hate him forever. He didn't want that. Suddenly the woman gasped and knelt down. She began to dig a hole in the pile of rubble and ashes in front of her. The emperor came nearer to see what had got her attention. He tensed immediately.

A bloodstained hand, lifeless and broken, showed up from under a huge slab. Ran Fan's actions got more and more panic. She ripped apart the fabric that covered her left arm and transformed her automail into a weapon, probably to scrape the stone away faster. Ling stood behind her helplessly; unable to decide what to do now. He cursed. "What a man would I be?" he muttered to himself and got down next to the desperate woman. Together they were able to remove the great rock in their way. She didn't look at him, never even turned her head in his direction. Childish jealousy raged inside of him. '_That is foolish!_' he scolded himself again and again. Yet Ling was well disciplined as the leader of a whole nation and didn't show any of the stupid emotions wavering within. They threw away a few bricks and then found the arm connected to the hand. Breathing hard Ran Fan grabbed the motionless limb and pulled with all her might. Fear was exploding in her dark eyes as there was no response. She shook her head in deny and kept digging to free the shattered body. She didn't try to suppress the sobs shaking her chest, yet no tears ran down her pale cheeks. Ling could barely watch her like this. He had seen her suffer so much. He had seen her in pain, he had seen her upset and infuriated, he'd even seen her grieving. He wouldn't forget. Now that he was emperor, he thought he could protect her from all that, just like she had always protected him. Now he discovered that he would never be able to save everyone. Just like Ran Fan wouldn't be able to save all her family. Her children were fine, yes. But she was left alone. Her husband obviously didn't survive. In his opinion the sooner she accepted it the sooner she could move on.

His hand came to rest on her shoulder lightly.

"Ran Fan, he… Jian is dead."

"What do you know?! That isn't necessary him, right? It could be someone else!" she yelled at him, catching him off-guard with her hostile behavior. She was too upset to mind her manners, which really never had happened before. Her fingers scratched brutally over the hard stone as she tried to dig out the corpse. Her nails were ripped out at some parts and from her hand blood dripped to the ground. Wordlessly he pointed at the ring on the dirty hand that identified the Yao Clan's chief. It was covered in red but definitively the emblem of the clan. Ran Fan didn't seem to take any interest in this specific detail, which would release her from her desperate hope. She just kept shoving the obstacles out of her way. Then they could see colorful robes, ripped up and filthy, but obviously the fine textile used for the clothing of the high clan members. The woman, once so strong and composed, crawled forward and freed the torso from the rubble. A head rolled over limply and the blood-soaked, dirty hair brushed her wrists. She caught the face between her palms and stared at him. Even from where Ling was sitting he recognized the young clan's leader. His gray eyes were wide open; he wore a rather surprised expression. Unintentionally the emperor expanded his senses like he used to on the battlefield. He could feel the chi radiating from Ran Fan's body and of course everyone else's nearby. But what made him catching his breath was the almost unnoticeable flow of energy that rippled out of the broken body in Ran Fan's arms. At this instant the woman's face lit up.

She couldn't really believe that there was still a chance for that guy to survive, could she?

"Jian? My Lord? Can you hear me?" she whispered. Ling growled jealously under his breath. Why, that was really getting embarrassing! He wasn't jealous of that half-dead lump of flesh!

Where did those feelings come from? He shouldn't want that man to die already. What was with him lately?

Ran Fan caressed her husband's bloody cheek tenderly. Her fingertips flew over his dirty skin. Ling heard steps behind them. Seconds later someone gasped, curses were murmured and condolence declared. Ran Fan didn't react to the crowd surrounding them. She spoke quietly to the unfortunate man, led him softly to the other side. He wasn't sure but he believed that Jian Yao smiled one last time at the woman he'd married. Despite her desperate behavior before she seemed very calm now. She bent her head and kissed his cold, dead lips. The emperor glared at the floor. He stood up and met the gazes of the other survivors.

"Are you all unharmed?" he asked them. Helpless nods and sobbing answered his question. His earnest expression fell and he lowered his shoulders.

He really couldn't protect anyone…

A thought formed in his mind, slowly taking the shape of an idea. His eyes traveled over the destroyed walls and furniture. Then he stared at the three children standing in a far away corner, held back by Mei.

Himself, he never missed the presence of a father. He had never known what it felt like to have one, so he hadn't mind. Of course, when he was just a young boy, he had longed to see the man he'd heard so many stories about, but that phase ended fast. These children knew the comfort of an intact family. They knew the warmth of their father's embrace; they had learned from him and had witnessed the relationship between him and their mother, so they would know what love meant when it would cross their paths. Now they had no father, no home… He couldn't allow that. A few men and the remaining bodyguards began now removing the greater slabs and broken pillars. Ling walked over to the kneeling woman who still held her man's hand. He put his fingers on her shoulder.

"Ran Fan" he spoke her name as carefully as he could to not disturb her.

Her head twitched in his direction, though she didn't respond. In her eyes were no tears; they were like holes, dark and empty. Yet her whole body screamed with pain. He'd seen her mourn once before. When the old man Fuu died she nearly collapsed. He'd seen it. But this time it was different. She definitely was grieving for him but the emotion was just a pale shadow on her face. No, what was raging inside of her was guilt.

"Ran Fan, I want you to come and live with me." He said firmly.

"I can't-"

"I mean you and your children, of course." He interrupted. He decided that he wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer. She couldn't stay here.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable around there…" she mumbled more to herself than as a reply. Her gaze was still locked at the cold, emotionless face of her husband. Ling tried it again.

"Do you think Jian would approve that you'll live and maintain your children on your own?" it bugged him that he had to use her feelings for the clan's chief to make her obey, but there was no other option. She flinched and shut her eyes.

"I… I… We…" she searched for an excuse obviously. The emperor snorted and folded his arms. He inhaled deeply.

"Ran Fan, you are ordered to live at the palace with your family. The Emperor of Xing is no one you should disobey." He growled. The people around them stared in shock at the woman on the ground. She turned fully around and bowed; her forehead almost touched the burnt floor.

"Forgive me, you Highness. We will prepare to leave right away." He could feel the suppressed acid in her voice, the aversion to do what he just told her to.

She hated him now, probably.

He didn't mind that.

As long as she was with him and as long as she was safe he really didn't mind.

* * *

_**Now we're finally getting somewhere.**_

**Reviews are Equivalent Exchange!!**

Li, Ming, Fuu#2, Jian(RIP)(c) by me**  
**


	6. Out Of Breath

_You take the breath right out of me,_

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_Breath_-Breaking Benjamin_  
_

* * *

The black dress flowed down her body like water. The wind blowing around her let the fabric wave slightly. She stood beneath an old oak which's branches were heavy with colorful leaves. The wild flowers spreading across the hill almost reached her knees. Scattered sunbeams broke through the tree top and painted several spots with golden light. A gust whirled among the scenery and pressed the grass to the ground. A white smooth hand with long, graceful fingers came to rest on the scarred trunk, beaten by weather and time. Still it remained and would long after her demise. She wondered how the country must have changed during the last hundreds of years. Maybe, ages ago, a stream ran in the middle of the valley. Maybe this hill was, even longer ago, the bottom of an ocean, or the peak of a mountain, covered with ice and snow. All this was to be never seen by mankind. Her eyes, dark orbits with blue shadows blooming underneath, traveled downwards. Her gaze settled on the small gravestone to her feet. The marble was polished and shined in the sun. She didn't speak, just kept staring at the sepulcher. Once again the wind grew stronger and her long hair danced around her head like a sinister halo. The shadow of a passing by cloud wandered over the meadow darkened the ground. A boy, about the age of nine, appeared at her side. It seemed like he materialized just next to her. He was covered in dark textile, equipped with armor over his chest and back, together with brass knuckles on his hands. In his fist was the pointed end of a kunai to be seen. He lowered his head a bit.

"Mother." He greeted her respectfully. The woman barely reacted. Her expression didn't change as she asked: "Did his Highness send you, my son?"

"Yes, Mother. He awaits you in his personal quarters." His voice was grave and emotionless. She had to turn and check if it was really Fuu Yao who had spoken. After his father's death because of that assassination attempt last year, the boy became very cautious and subdued. After a few weeks he began to train his abilities regarding the martial arts almost obsessively. The emperor, however, supported him very much and ensured him better teachers and private fighting grounds. Ran Fan at first hadn't approved that her son would get a better education due to her position, but Ling always had explained that he was just promoting a young talent, which without his participation, would have drowned in the dull duties of a clan's chief-to-be. She knew he was right and stopped complaining as soon as her son developed his skills. Fuu and the emperor had grown very fond of each other over the year. They sometimes sat outside and talked for hours, she'd even seen how Ling taught her son a few tricks to win over an opponent once. In some ways it seemed like the emperor replaced the father for him and as if he really enjoyed that. Even the twins, both six years old now, had come to follow him around. Lately they laughed a lot more and a lot louder than usually. He did wonders to their attitude regarding meeting new people as well. Of course, the little family visited the grave of Jian Yao every second week's end. They brought flowers and sometimes food just like it was custom in Xing. But it felt less like a family meeting now and more like a duty. She nodded in silence and backed away from the tombstone. The cemetery wasn't far away from the capital of the nation, which were the palace and the heart of the country at the same time.

Ran Fan stared at her feet and then at her metal arm as she was escorted to the tiger's den.

One year she lived with the emperor now and she was still very grateful to him for giving them a roof above their heads and food to fill their stomachs. She hadn't expected, though, that she, a mere widow, would get to know the comforts of a royal woman's life once again. She'd assumed she had to work for a living. She'd even insisted on it but Ling had declined, no, he had prohibited her to live on her knees again. She was now something you could call the first wife of the emperor. There hadn't been a ceremony and all that but she'd obtained the same rights and privileges as a concubine of his without having to… deserve them. She was free to go wherever she wanted and she was allowed to meet whoever she wanted, not that she wanted to see anyone. After all she was still in mourning. The one year that forbade her to dance and wear something brighter than gray, the one year that denied her the company of a man… It would end next week. Maybe that was what the emperor wanted to talk about. That was all they did when they were alone.

Talk.

It wasn't like she and Ling were in private very often. There were always someone else who needed his attention or one of his wives occupied him, sometimes more than just one. Even though she had no right to feel like this, she couldn't silence the wave of jealousy that swept through her every time his women were nearby. To her defense it wasn't like there were any friendly feelings coming from their side as well. In their eyes Ran Fan was an obstacle, an intruder who had no right to be here or earn his Highness' benevolence. After one year of condescending glares, rumors passed around and sly laughter she came to the conclusion that all the clan's representatives were nothing but spoiled hyenas with nothing worth being called dignity. Fuu led her deeper into the building's inside, his eyes never settled on one thing. He had his hood tied up and she couldn't see his face. She walked right behind him and asked herself if it was the same for her mother to see her walk away from her.

"Why in such a hurry, Fuu?" she demanded.

"I don't want to miss my fighting lesson, Mother. Today I get to work on my swordplay again. I don't want to disappoint Master Ling by not using this opportunity."

"So you do it for his sake?" Ran Fan's voice faltered a bit.

"Why, yes. He told me about the many times he fought with his sword and how glad he was he'd taken the lessons when they were offered to him… He even told me how he saved your life, Mother." The boy added, but there was a weird ring to it.

"He did?"

"Yes. You should show his Highness more gratitude, in my opinion. You owe him, after all."

The woman almost tripped over her dress. Did Fuu just… stand up for the emperor? The young mother felt like someone sank their claws into her insides. Shouldn't her child always take her side, no matter what? What was going on between those two males? And even more important:

"I _owe_ him?" she hissed. "I owe him for what? That he saved my life? I repaid him with the many times I used my body as a shield to protect him. Now mind your manners, boy. Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I talk to the former bodyguard of Master Ling Yao. That is why you can't give your duty for an excuse to not bow down to him." With these ice-cold words her son disappeared in the next corridor. Ran Fan was left behind in the hall staring numbly at the great doors in front of her. In a way Fuu was right. Over the time as the wife of the Yao Clan's chief she'd developed something that equaled pride. Since Ling had forced her to leave her husband's side she was rather stiff and formal in his presence, even more than when they had been in Amestris. It was complicated…

She rested her hands against the strong wood of the gate and inhaled deeply. Then she mobilized her strength and pushed the door wings open. As she stepped through the frame light arose before her eyes. The bright colors made her jerk to a halt. She jumped at the sound of the doors swinging shut behind her. From somewhere she could hear the sounds of a flute. Water rippled from a little quell in the middle of the large room. The ceiling was covered with long silk fabric. The marble tiles were polished beyond compare and their white gleam seemed to let her sight mist over. Expensive wooden furniture, tables, mirrors, stools, armchairs, and everything else ever invented for wasting space inside a house, covered most of the floor. Still the room, or hall, you could say, seemed kind of empty. A few plants were placed in the corners to make it look cosier.

"Good, that was fast." A voice commented, echoing from the high walls. Ran Fan flinched and forced herself to look away from the fittings. She bowed. Her eyes never left the floor as she asked: "His Highness wanted me to come?"

"Ah, yes. Ran Fan, why don't you take a seat?" she straightened up and saw him waving toward a pile of cushions next to him. Half-naked women, some probably not even twenty, lay among them, a few wore a satisfied and hopeful expression. She let her metal arm squeak teasingly and had to suppress a smile as they jumped a little. _If you think you will conceive you really are as oblivious as the servants say, _she hissed in her thoughts. No, she didn't like those foolish girls. They were spineless and superficial, though she couldn't blame them. They had been raised to act like this, to think like this. Just like Ran Fan, who had been raised to obey and never question her master's words, they didn't know better. Still she remained where she was and answered: "I prefer to stand, your Highness." He arched an eyebrow but didn't argue further.

"Fair enough. How are you today?" his eyes wandered over her garment approvingly. It was made of satin and pretty tight; didn't leave anything to imagine. She usually wouldn't wear such clothing, but she did it for Jian's sake. He'd liked her in feminine clothes and never had grown tired of saying so. So, every time she went to visit his grave she put on such dresses. It was more symbolic than that she believed he really would see her.

"I just was at the cemetery, your Highness. Therefore I'm not too light-hearted."

Ling always acted weird when it came to Jian's demise. He didn't disappoint today as well. His eyes narrowed even more, his whole posture became tense and waves of grudge radiated from his body. She'd never understood this behavior of his.

"However… Next week you're officially released from this burden." He said it without a hint of doubt, as if he had counted the days.

"What burden do you mean, Master?" Ran Fan shot back, trying to discover his motivations. That was all they ever did. Testing, circling each other, waiting for the moment to strike. Of course, he was always the victor of these encounters, but she was determined to try till she won. It seemed she had landed a critical hit.

He grinded his teeth and pulled his eyebrows together. "I mean the burden of visiting the graveyard all the time, of course. That's unhealthy."

"I thank you for your consideration, Master." Ran Fan replied without meeting his gaze.

"Yes… Say, Ran Fan… When was the last time you exercised?" His features lit up as if he had got an idea right now. Surprised her eyes twitched in his direction. A confused frown on her face she folded her arms before her chest.

"Master?"

"Your blades. When was the last time you fought with them?"

"I… I don't know."

"That's no good sign. You should visit the training grounds. Let's say today. That sounds good." He nodded eagerly.

"But I… I really-"

"You can't get out of it anymore." He jumped to his feet a huge grin stretching across his lips. "I'll keep you company." He grabbed her not-metal hand and dragged her out of the room. She stumbled helplessly after him. "But, your Highness!" she complained. Ling looked over his shoulder and exclaimed: "Ladies, I'll return to you tonight. I have some important business with this woman here." Ran Fan turned around so she could see where he was heading. Her eyes settled on their hands. He held hers tightly in a warm, careful grasp. She swallowed hard as she felt the heat coming to her face. Sighing she wondered where this would end…

The fighting grounds of the royal palace were in fact a giant park that was subdivided in different parts. Every single one of them offered other possible surroundings. That way the guard could train their abilities under all circumstances. Bordered by high walls the land covered most of the capital's ground. Ling led Ran Fan through the hallways into the changing rooms. As she gave him a startled look he explained grinning: "You don't expect to beat me in these clothes, are you?" With those words he opened his robes and let the fabric fell to the earth, exposing his bare chest. Muscles flexed under his smooth skin as he stretched. He kicked off his shoes in a teasing way. Now he wore only his wide, white pants and the bandages around his wrists. He braided his hair which had fallen loose over his shoulders till now and fixed it with a simple ribbon. Then he disappeared for several moments and when he came back a thick leather belt was tied across his torso, holding a sword's sheath in place. He pivoted in front of her. "Am I good to go?"

The woman who had sat in a corner silently came back to life. She nodded bashfully. The emperor, who really didn't seem like one anymore, folded his arms and looked at her expectantly, so that Ran Fan stiffened. "Yes, your Highness?" she tilted her head to one side in a sweet manner. Ling couldn't help but giggle. "As said, you can't fight in this dress. There are a few suits for women in the storage room. Wait here." He ran off once again. When he returned this time he held a sleeveless top and short pants in his arms.

"These will do. Put them on." He commanded as he threw the clothes in her direction. Instinctively she caught them and pressed the fabric to her chest, blushing delicately.

"What is it?" Ling blinked. Instead of getting an answer he could see the red on her cheeks deepen as she crouched.

"There is no other changing room, Master."

"I know… What's the matter, Ran Fan?"

"Master, I have to undress." Her voice was so tiny it was almost not audible. Then it snapped in his mind.

Oh!

"I… Sorry, I haven't thought of that." He mumbled apologetically as he turned his back on her and faced the opposite wall.

"I'm quite used to naked women around me. That's why…" He interrupted himself. He probably shouldn't start a conversation about that. Ling cleared his throat, determined to fill the awkward silence with pointless chatter.

"How are the twins?"

"They are fine, Master. How is my son?" he could hear the acid dripping from her voice. He was so startled he almost turned around to look at her but could stop himself just in time.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You obviously spend more time with him than I do."

"I'm sorry if you're under this impression, Ran Fan. I didn't intend on occupying him."

A sigh answered his apology. "I know, Master. Forgive me."

"It's alright…"

He could hear how fabric fell to the ground as she put on the new clothing.

"I'm ready, Master." She informed him politely. Ling nodded and without thinking he turned around.

His eyes widened.

The dress she'd worn before sure had been a sight but this…

Ran Fan's long black hair was hold back by the black tie like before, but now two strands were to frame her pale face and trace down the delicate line of her long neck. The dark blue shirt he had given her was slightly transparent, didn't reach further than her ribs and was, to worsen everything, pretty low-necked. The pants seemed like a second skin on her firm thighs, though something equaling a skirt covered most of the critical parts. A white sash was bound around her waist and its ends fell softly along her legs. She, too, wore no shoes. Ling had never seen her like this before. With her provocative like this it was easy to see why this clan's chief had fallen for her. It seemed all too easy to fall in love with this strong, impressive woman. Not like falling at all more like being caught. The emperor blinked.

"Let… Let's go, then."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master."

"Well, then…"

Steel crashed against steel. Sparks exploded between their tensed bodies. Ling shoved her a few steps back. She could feel the earth crumbling beneath her toes. She hissed a curse and blocked his attack. Ran Fan rammed her foot into the ground and jumped backwards. Somersaulting in the air she landed in a low crouch a few meters away from him. The man didn't hesitate to lunge at her once again. His sword cut through the open space and crashed against her automail, weapon and shield at the same time. Ling flexed his hand and tossed the blade of his into his other palm. The attack came once again, now from the other side. She didn't give an inch though and parried his blows every time. Panting Ling growled: "You sure haven't forgotten anything. You're good." Ran Fan took the chance and let her foot crash against his head. When Ling's face met the ground she answered, a sly smile on her lips: "The fact that you are still able to chatter proves that I am not in top-shape, Master."

She waited till Ling was standing and ready again. He spit out some dirt and gave Ran Fan a mischievous grin. "You're gonna pay for this, missy."

As they battled on his attacks became fiercer and more deliberated. He ducked and kicked her legs away under her. She fell to the ground, pain shot up her spine and all the air was pressed out of her lungs. She had to get to her feet. She sat up and let the blood, which had filled her mouth, ran over her chin. After shaking her head to clear her mind she jumped back and landed in a straight handstand, eying her opponent.

Ling's arm stretched out to ram his blade in her direction, but before he could get near her she simply vanished. Ran Fan's hand showed up from below, grabbed the emperor's wrist and then she smashed him into the ground. A surprised gasp escaped his lips. With wide eyes he watched her loom up over him. She twisted her left arm in a weird way. Metal sank into the sand just inches away from his throat.

"You lose." She informed him, obviously having a hard time suppressing the smug grin that was twitching in the corners of her mouth. She squatted on his chest, making it very hard for him to breathe. The blade of her automail was still buried in the earth and she had to lean forward a bit to not dislocate her own shoulder. From his position he could clearly see that she wasn't the one for bras. Ling blinked as he stared into the depths that were exposed by accident right before his face.

"I don't think so…" he joked. "I think that was flawless victory."

Confused by his comments Ran Fan followed his gaze. The next moment the weight on his torso was gone. Bewildered Ling stared at the blue sky above for several seconds. As he straightened up and rubbed the back of his head groaning he looked around. "Ran Fan?" The man stood up. Then he saw her. She waited for him a few feet away. When he approached her she bowed. Her voice was cowed and quiet when she spoke. "Your Highness, please forgive my impertinence."

"If it helps, I don't feel offended at all." Ling chuckled unable to cut the jokes. He walked towards her, his sword dragged along on the ground. He reached out to touch her shoulder to make her look up but she jerked away. Ling froze immediately, the way you behaved with a hurt animal around. He lowered his head so he could see her eyes.

"Hey, I was just kidding, Ran Fan. You know that, right?"

She nodded, but kept her gaze locked down. Sighing the emperor let his blade disappear.

"I'm exhausted." He remarked. "Let's have a break."

She didn't react so he figured she was fine with it.

A warm breeze sent the scent of millions of flowers over the hill. Ran Fan leaned against the strong tree and closed her eyes. Suddenly something round and hard landed in her lap. Startled she looked down to find an apple in the small space between her folded legs. She took the fruit and stared first at it then upwards questioningly. A hand darted out of the leaves holding another one. Ling's head appeared no second later. He was hanging from a branch and grinned goofily. "The ones up high are the best."

After they had finished their training Ling had insisted on going on a walk. Ran Fan hadn't any proper excuse to leave so she joined him. After half an hour the man had decided that he was too hungry to move any further and his former bodyguard volunteered to help him. It sure must have been a sight how a single woman carried the emperor of Xing over her shoulder down the road. In the end Ran Fan was panting and gasping for breath and after two hours they ended up in a dell near the palace.

Ling came to her side again and gleefully gulped down the apples he had collected. His companion nibbled at the fruit, lost in her thoughts.

"Next week you will have lived here for one year." The man mumbled. Ran Fan nodded and added: "Next week Jian will be dead for one year, too."

The wind strengthened. For a few moments she couldn't see anything but the strands of her hair that waved through her sight. She waited for her master to respond but he remained silent. Worried she lifted her head.

"Ran Fan… Did you love him?" grave, wide open eyes settled on her face. There was no playful gleam in them, no smile on his lips. His voice was deep and stern, she almost not recognized it. Though the question caught her off-guard and she answered with the truth: "I loved him. There was no way I couldn't have. He was one of the kindest, one of the… of the most considerate persons I've ever met. He also is the father of my children. He was able to… he was able to make me smile, after you…" Her voice vanished.

"After what? What did I do?" he demanded suddenly gripping her shoulders to turn her in his direction. "Tell me!"

"After you left."

"Left? I was never gone. What are you talking about?"

She blinked. She just had been very close to telling him. Ran Fan shook her head angrily. He wouldn't understand it.

"It's nothing. I'm talking nonsense today, ignore it."

"Ran Fan!" Ling growled, obviously getting annoyed by her behavior. She wouldn't give in.

"Why are you asking anyway?" Without her noticing she'd jumped to her feet and stared down at the emperor. Her fists shook with tension. "It has nothing to do with you! I can do what I want to, I'm not your servant anymore! Go ahead and execute me for this blasphemy, it doesn't matter to me! Tell me why you even care, damn it!!"

Ling's eyes narrowed as he grinded his teeth. Ran Fan took a step back. She couldn't yell at the emperor. That was just wrong. She kept her eyes down and retreated further. She tried to apologize: "Ma-"

She was interrupted by the man laughing. The sound was oddly gut-freezing. He got to his feet at once. "I'll so kick your ass." He promised.

Ran Fan stared at her emperor in shock.

What was happening?

What the hell was going on?!

The next instant she was knocked off her feet and her back hit the hard ground. Ling's fist struck her chin and her head flew back. Instinctively she defended herself. She rammed her knee into his belly several times. She couldn't see anything else but him towering over her, couldn't think of anything else then ways to hurt him. There was no strategy, no tricks they used, he didn't even bother to rip out his sword he just blindly punched her. Ran Fan hissed and then sank her teeth into his shoulder, determined to rip out the mouthful she held between her jaws. Ling growled animally and peeled her off his skin. The woman tasted blood and she knew later she would be horrified by the satisfaction she experienced when she saw that it was his. He pressed her to the ground, his knees holding her arms in place. He stared her right in the eye and looked like the devil himself.

And then… just like that… her fury vanished. There was no aggression between them anymore. All that was left were two sweating persons gasping for breath. She shifted her body beneath him uneasily. She could feel her heart thumping, feverishly pumping blood through her veins. She could feel his pulse racing where he touched her. She could feel her limbs hum with exhaustion. She felt everything around her. Ling bent his head, still breathing hard. Ran Fan closed her eyes, uncertain what to do or say now. She was embarrassed by her behavior. Fighting like two foolish brats, how low can you get?

When she looked up to him again she found herself face to face with him. Her eyes followed a single drop that ran down all the way from his temple to his chin. His whole body was covered in sweat she had to discover. His black hair stuck on his wet forehead. She could see every detail of him now and he was still coming closer. The woman couldn't do anything but to pant and watch him.

She wanted it. She had wanted it since she had first set eyes on him. She had wanted his mouth against hers. Why did she hesitate now then?

Her head shouted furiously at her heart to shut up and be happy, but that stupid organ just kept whining Jian's name.

No, no, no! Not now!

She didn't say a word, kept her features composed and stared at her master. Her lips parted.

"Ran Fan…" he murmured breathlessly.

She squeaked in response. Then his mouth crashed against hers and she forgot why she was unsure, she forgot why she was here, what they had been doing. It was like they'd described it in those romance novels she never believed to come true. His lips were sweet, tasted like apple. For nearly twenty years she had dreamt of this moment but now that she finally got to know the feeling of his kiss he ended it too soon. Even though, she was happy. It felt like coming home in a weird way. Her body ached with desire but she would endure. She refused to let the flavor of his lips vanish, drown in basic instincts. When she met his gaze again it felt like a punch in the face, only that it hit her heart. Ling stared at her full of remorse and shock.

"Ran Fan… I'm so… sorry…!"

* * *

**Reviews!... Please? **

BTW: Yes, since the last chapter ONE YEAR has passed. ( I can already see some certain persons asking...)


	7. Just A Question

_Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming_

_of angels on the moon_

_where everyone you know_

_never leaves too soon._

_Angels on the moon _by Thriving Ivory_  
_

* * *

"But, my Lady… Since last week you're free to wear what you want."

"I'm doing nothing else, Shui Li."

"You _want _to be covered in this dark colors?"

"Yes. I don't mind it at all." Unlike the most widows Ran Fan didn't think of the year after her husband's death as a burden. She didn't miss the bright dresses or celebrations which she wasn't allowed to enjoy; neither did she miss a man in her bed. Even though she hadn't had problems with fulfilling her duties toward Jian, she had broken the rules. She wasn't allowed to enjoy any contact with a male person that wasn't a blood relate. The emperor sure wasn't related to her in any way. With shaky hands she poured herself some more wine. Careful to not spilled anything on her blue garment she sipped at it. The smooth material of the glass comforted the sensitive skin of her palm. The drink however soothed her stressed mind. Determined to keep her dangerous thoughts behind the wall she had built she took another draught and sighed heavily. In order to keep herself together she drained the whole chalice and handed it the servant waiting patiently next to her. She felt the alcohol circling in her blood by now. She just couldn't stand much of this stuff. Ran Fan inhaled deeply and left the room. Every once in a while she had to wipe off the sweat drops gathering on her forehead. It was past noon and the twins' fighting lessons would start soon. She didn't want them to miss that. They had been eager to be taught the martial arts ever since Fuu took his first lesson. The young mother walked down the hall toward the gardens of the palace. By all chances her daughters were busy getting themselves in trouble somehow. She was very glad she hadn't to worry about her son that way. He never attracted negative attention or showed any weird behavior. He had a few friends with which he hung out after his training. He concentrated on his future lately. The life of an adult started early in Xing. Soon her little boy would be considered a man. Childhood was something not very valuable in this country. As soon as possible the children were confronted with their future duties to sustain their families further and carry on the line. Boys often were treated like full-grown members of society even before they could spell that word. The higher their family's rank was among the clans the sooner they had to say goodbye to their carefree life and face the cold, merciless world of an adult. She remembered well how shocked Ling had been when the guardsmen had torn him away from his mother's side and had sat him on a chair next to his grandfather to deal with the concerns of the clan. He had been not older than six at that time. After that he'd been drilled for nine years to become emperor. There had been times he'd really believed he had no other purpose in life than to obtain the throne. Ran Fan had been by his side all these years, trained the same way as him though she never had to understand the political structures of Drachma or know the important bloodlines of Aerugo. In return her master never had been taught to fight properly hanging from a branch or with a knife pressed against his throat. He couldn't move without a sound through the thin shadows of dawn. He wasn't capable of reciting every sort of bomb ever invented and how to build them. He didn't know of every edible plant and where to find it on this continent. She did. She took pride in her abilities for that was all a guard was allowed to possess. Even though she was no protector anymore she still owned that certain kind of dignity known as _the servant's pride_.

Fuu would know this feeling soon enough. He would become a bodyguard like she had been one, like her grandfather had been one and how every other male in her family had been. She once had offered him another way in life. She didn't want her son to die for someone else. She had begged him to think it through once more but he never changed his mind or even was uncertain for a moment. He had looked her straight in the eye and declared that he would be a guard just like everyone else in their family. After that Ran Fan hadn't tried to talk him out of it again. The gaze he had given her had said it all. She knew those eyes. She had seen them when Ling had told her about his plan to cross the desert in order to seek immortality in Amestris; she had seen them when she had stared at Edward Elric the first time they'd met; she had seen them in her own face when she decided to obtain automail. Her son would never change his mind and she never had been so proud of him before. When she stepped outside bright sunlight blinded her for several moments. Hissing she covered her eyes and staggered backwards. She could hear faint voices in the distance and followed them. She could already imagine who kept her daughters company…

"Li, be careful!"

"Hey, Sister! Look!"

"Ming! Don't you go near the pond!"

"Li, look at this!"

"Both of you! Freeze!" A desperate voice bellowed.

Two little girls about the same height stood motionlessly like statues in the middle of the royal garden. One balanced comically on her left leg while the other was just about to fall into the water she was reeling above. The man growled and folded his arms. "Okay. Now that that's settled: Stop damaging through my plot. One of you will get hurt and your mother will blame me forever. Do you want that?"

"Mommy wouldn't blame you. No, no, no." Ming sang with her chirpy voice. Li nodded and threw her arms around the adult's waist so that he fell right over.

Ling laughed out loud and cuddled playfully to the little girl. He sat up and held her in his arms. "Your mommy would blame me. I know her way longer than you do and she doesn't like me right now anyway." Ming hopped towards them and sat on the emperor's lap looking up to him with gleaming eyes. Though her expression was cheerful there was a certain edge to her features, one he knew well enough from her mother to recognize. He poked her and smiled carefully. "Yeah?" he extended the word for several seconds. The twin reached out to his neck and hugged him tightly. "Why does Mommy not like you? You are nice." She squeaked.

Ling smiled down on the two little girls who felt so damn much like family. "You know" he began "I think I hurt your mommy's feelings. I behaved like a very, very stupid man and your mommy had to endure that. That wasn't nice at all and now she doesn't like me anymore." In his opinion that was simple enough for these kids to understand. They were bright. Li made big eyes and formed her tiny mouth to a surprised O. "Then you have to give her a present and everything's fine again." The child suggested happy over the fact that it wasn't nearly as bad as she had imagined. Ling patted her head and gave her a reassuring smirk. "Maybe I'll try it." He doubted that a gift would be enough to tame her though.

A dark figure approached the small group and Ling stiffened. Hopefully no servant saw him like this: covered in dirt, playing with children who weren't even his own offspring. To his uncertain relief it was the shape of a woman coming in sight. She wore a dark blue dress and her long black hair fell loose over her shoulders. It wasn't the way maids dressed. The female servants all had very short hair or kept it in a knot so it wouldn't interfere, also didn't they wear such dark clothing; normally it would be beige or something like that. The person waited beneath a large tree, hidden in its shadows. Just in case the emperor stood up and wiped off some sand on his robes. The twins noticed the newcomer now and their big lively eyes narrowed the same moment. The stranger stepped into the light of the bright sun and the children relaxed at once.

"Mommy! Master Ling played with us!"

"He wanted to show us the fish. There are a whole lot of them!"

"Mommy, look, look! This one is red and this one is golden and this one…"

The girls screamed for ten and never let the other one finish before interjecting with some new random information. Ling shook his head full of amusement as he watched Ran Fan giving her best to calm down the excited children. She raised her voice and announced: "Your fighting lessons start in two minutes. How do you plan on getting there in time?" Shocked gasps answered her question and then two little figures darted across the meadow and disappeared without a word in the direction of the fighting grounds. Smiling the young woman stared after them and sighed audibly. She turned around to look at him and a curtain of black strands covered half of her sorrowful expression for which the emperor was grateful. He could barely stand seeing her that vulnerable. Instinctively he reached out for her but she retreated immediately. "Ran Fan… Can we talk?" That harmless question was replied by a cowed smile and a weak almost unnoticeable nod. "Whatever his Highness desires." She bowed and bit her lips. He got the feeling that she wanted to say something, he was sure she had a lot of things to say, but she remained silent, as always.

She hadn't said anything that other day, too. When he'd pulled back horrified by the fierce longing pulsing through his body he had apologized. He'd wanted her to respond, he'd wanted her to forgive him. He was positive that she hadn't till now. Not only had he made her break the law, not that she'd had much of a choice, he'd also got her in a very complicated situation. He knew that she never felt more for him than friendship or worse: She didn't feel anything for him besides the loyalty of a retainer; he had been her charge, so she had to be protective over him. Maybe she wasn't interested in him at all. That possible made it even harder. He had forced himself on her and she had been too much of an obeying servant to complain. He didn't even know why had behaved like that. The whole day had been unbelievable weird. There'd been so much aggression within him, raging in his head… Though he never had planned on taking it out on Ran Fan she'd been the only target in sight. Then there had been the added weight of her words on his nerves that made him finally snap. She had loved that guy… She didn't want him to know about her life, she didn't want him to be a part of it anymore. As much as it hurt he knew that was what he deserved. He had been such a fool, of course he wouldn't be forgiven like that. That thought let his blood boil every time. He stared at his shoes without speaking and waited for her to make the first move. Ran Fan folded her arms –the metal clanked horribly- behind her head. He could feel her eyes resting on his face but he never raised his head to meet her scornful glare. She didn't speak, no matter how long he waited so he decided to say something first. It was his fault after all.

"Ran Fan, it's about what happened two weeks ago." His eyes twitched in her direction to check for any reaction. She stiffened and her hands, smooth silk-like skin and hard polished iron, intertwined in a nervous manner. "Yes?" she breathed.

"I already apologized but I feel like that isn't enough. I want to explain why I behaved that immodest way." He carefully examined her face and therefore witnessed the sad flicker in her dark eyes accompanied by a little pucker appearing between them as she pulled her brows together. The corners of her mouth dropped even lower than before and he was pretty sure she grinded her teeth behind her lips. As fast as that honest demonstration of emotion wavered over her features as fast it vanished again replaced by a composed and polite expression of expectation. Ling sighed. That lifeless face of hers scared him in a weird way. Even though she acted as if everything was normal there was a difference in the atmosphere between them; as though a wall had caved in. A wall that used to separate him from her, kept her out of his reach. He smiled down at her remorsefully. "I do not know why I was so furious… I felt like… now that you are with me again it was wrong of you to think of Jian anymore. I know, I know, that is stupid and childish but still it's the truth. I wanted to make you see that and couldn't come up with a better idea than make you realize it by force. Boy, I'm an idiot!" he joked, or maybe he didn't. One day he really should write down every mistake he'd ever made in his life; that would take some time though. The woman by his side shook her had a small smile creeping over her mouth. "You aren't an idiot, Master."

"Gee, thanks." Ling warily looked around, gestured his childhood friend to follow him and began to walk away, in the opposite direction than the palace. Ran Fan caught up with him curiously and asked: "Where are we going?"

"I've got an idea. When was the last time you came to the gardens?"

"I don't know. A few weeks ago?"

"When was the last time you were here with _me_?" Ling asked wearing a friendly smile. Ran Fan seemed alarmed anyway.

"That must have been before we went to Amestris, your Highness."

"Exactly!"

Ling had chosen a small path that led deep into the vegetation. He held back a few branches for the woman. In response she blushed delicately and bowed her head respectfully. They walked for a few minutes in silence Ling was all too eager to help Ran Fan jumping over a tree trunk blocking the way; of course she didn't need any help. Before he could offer her a hand she simply leaped forward and passed the old wood without a problem. The emperor wondered briefly why he suddenly started to act like that. Was it just because there was a good chance that she was out of his reach? Was it just because he feared he couldn't have her? He shook his head disapprovingly as he walked on. How greedy can you get? Wanting something because you couldn't possess it was pathetic. Then again, humans often acted unreasonable and stupid; often their emotions got the better of them. He felt her stare burning into his back. He kept marveling over his weird feelings until they reached the little cave he had searched for. Its entry was covered by a lot of climbers; it looked like a green curtain. Relieved he began to pluck them out. At least no one had come here for a long time. Ran Fan watched him questioningly. He couldn't help the sly grin that appeared on his lips. When he'd uncovered the entrance he kicked a few rocks out of the way and presented the outcome to his companion. She tilted her head. "I don't seem to understand, your Highness." Almost a little offended Ling pointed with his thumb over his shoulder and explained: "We used to skip arithmetic class here. Remember?"

Ran Fan stared first at him than at their past hide-out. "Why, yes. I think I do. But what do you want here?"

"Ah, you're really not the nostalgic type. Come on in." He ducked and disappeared into the darkness.

The woman was left outside and couldn't help but stare. He really could remember such a trivial thing yet? She knew why she held this memory dear but why would he? Carefully she went after him. The passage was smaller than she recalled. There was no light but she could hear Ling's steps not far from her.

"_OUCH!_"

Shocked she jerked to a halt. "Master!"

"I hit my head…" came the grumbled reply.

She chuckled. "Be careful, your Highness."

After a few minutes of silent stumbling and tripping they made it into a big room-shaped space. Through the open top sunshine reached the inside of the cave and filled the place with luminous golden light. She blinked to get used to the sudden amount of brightness. Meanwhile Ling headed for a little pile of stones in one corner of the room. She eyed him curiously. He knelt down and began to toss the rocks away. Ran Fan sighed and sat on the ground like she'd done it in the past. "Master, what are you doing?"

"Searching."

"What for?"

"This!" he triumphantly yelled and held up a little box made of wood. It was old and covered in dust. He hurried to her side and opened the little container.

"I totally forgot about this…" he mumbled staring at it. A weak smile twitched in the corners of his mouth as he showed Ran Fan what he'd found. Two little things lay inside: A small hair slide and a marble made of glass. Her eyes widened. "Isn't that…?"

"Yes. That's our treasure." Ling whispered as he sat down next to her.

Ran Fan remembered that day. Ling had just learned about his mother's demise and had refused to leave his quarters. No one had been allowed to enter as well; not the guards, not his grandfather, not his own servants, not even her. One night he suddenly had stood in front of her room's door and had told her to come with him. Though she hadn't known what he'd wanted she'd followed him. They'd come here and Ling had told her about his plan.

'_I made a decision, Ran Fan. I decided to never ever let anyone around me die again. One day we all have to go, I know that, but I won't let anyone leave before their time comes.'_ He'd said. _'I want a favor from you. Promise me not to die.' _She had nodded and promised as he'd wished. _'Right then. To make it an official oath we'll sacrifice something.' _With these words he'd held up his favorite marble. His mother had given it to him. Ran Fan had smiled at him and then had taken the slide from her hair. They'd put their own little treasures into a little box Ling had brought along and had sworn not to die before they were old and gray.

"Ran Fan…" Ling stared at his hands.

"Yes?"

"I _am_ sorry, you know?"

"For what?" she asked even though she already knew it and that certainty cut deep in her heart.

"For kissing you. I really didn't intend to do so, I swear. It was just… It kind of overwhelmed me at this moment." He shrugged helplessly and avoided to look at her.

She didn't say anything. So he really regretted it, didn't he? Staring blankly ahead she whispered: "I do not mind, your Highness. "

Silence answered her statement. Was he shocked? Did he finally understand? She always had been sure that it hadn't been on purpose. Of course, why would he stick with her when he could have any woman in Xing? So now was the question: Could he tell what she felt for him? Would he chase her away if he did so? It was improper after all for her to have such feelings for the emperor. Ran Fan stood up. "Your Highness, we should go back now." She turned around to leave this place, filled with happy memories, but suddenly a strong warm hand grasped her wrist and she jerked to a stop. Surprised and confused she waited for Ling to explain his behavior. "Sit down again, Ran Fan." He commanded. She did as she was told. He looked at her with fierce eyes as if he desperately wanted to see something in her face. "You don't mind?" he whispered, his voice hoarse, with anger she supposed. Now that the beans were spilled… why should she put on an act?

"Yes. The year has almost passed. Many women don't stick to the exact date. I came to the conclusion that I didn't break the law." She stopped short, suppressed the next words she wanted to say. She wouldn't tell him that she'd liked it, that she'd wanted it. How could she possibly confess her feelings to him? She couldn't. That thought let tears well up in her eyes. He was so near she could easily touch him. How could it be that she wasn't able to reach him then? The moment she noticed that she was about to cry in front of him she hid her face and turned away from him. She wouldn't dare show such weakness.

Why the hell was suddenly everything so complicated?

_She didn't mind._ Did this mean she'd enjoyed it or just that she didn't care? He never had to marvel over a woman's thoughts before. Since his childhood everything had been presented to him as a possession and with girls it was no difference. They came when he called for them; they did everything they could so he would enjoy their company. They struggled for his affection. He never had to earn theirs. So why was it so different with this woman? He knew her his whole life, she always had been a part of it and he had considered her a good friend. He cared about her and would stand up for her anytime. But this was something new even though it didn't feel unknown at all. Maybe that feeling had been there all the time and he never noticed? However it startled him. Then he became aware of the fact that he was still holding her hand. Reluctantly he released her and inhaled deeply. He had to test something.

"Ran Fan, if you really don't mind… Can I kiss you again?"

Ling heard his former guard choke with shock her eyes widened. He was pretty surprised himself by his careless words. He waited for her reaction and half expected her to slap him but she didn't. Instead she nodded weakly.

He swallowed hard. It wasn't like he was inexperienced in this. He had the time and the will to become very knowledgeable about what women preferred. Still this wasn't some easy concubine or one of his wives. This was Ran Fan. His friend, his guard, the one he would fight for till the end. It seemed way too intimate to just kiss her like that. In fact it had been pretty rude to ask for it in the first place. She was still waiting, gazing at him with her large obsidian eyes. He leaned in and carefully pressed his lips against hers. This time he was determined to enjoy it for as long as possible. Ling slowly invaded her hot mouth with his tongue eager to taste her. He wanted to feel her, to really know her. Something he had never done before even though they had been together for all that time. Then he used his hands. His fingers buried in her black full hair he pulled her closer to him. He could hear her breathing sped he felt her heart racing in her chest he saw her cheeks flush. She stared at him with clouded eyes lost like him in their joining. He refused to give in to his instincts though. That certain greedy part of him screamed at Ling he should take her now. His hand began to wander down her back tracing her spine hidden beneath the soft garment. He stopped at her waist, embraced it with his arm and sat her on his lap. She was wonderful. Ran Fan moved with him and didn't give an inch. She didn't fight but she didn't surrender either. She was just _there_. Then she began to let her own hands explore his torso. Now her eyes were closed entirely while her mouth burnt on his. He never had considered her cold or stiff like the other guards he knew but someone could have told him about the passion burning inside this woman. Heat was radiating from her body leaning against his. Had he known that she was able to show her fire not only on the battlefield but also in a sensual way he would have leaped at her a long time ago. But Ling wouldn't take her today. The hard ground wasn't very inviting and surrounded by the stone walls of a dirty cave wasn't quite the right setting. Still after tasting her ferocity he was eager to feel her again. He slowly released her from his fierce embrace and couldn't stop staring at her. Panting he got some space between them.

"I guess you don't mind, eh?" he teased Ran Fan.

She shook her head silently wearing a rather incredulous expression. He suppressed his chuckle and grinned satisfied. "I usually don't do such things."

"Sure." She muttered sarcastically. He blinked in surprise. Now he was sure that this certain wall between them was gone. They were equals. Status didn't matter anymore.

"I want to know-"

"…if I liked it?" she ended his question for him. He nodded.

She gave him a warm smile.

"Yes. I did."

The emperor beamed at her like a little boy.

Ling knew that he loved her as a friend. He would walk on water for her. Now there was a new question inside his head that either would lead to a wonderful time by her side or destroy both of them. After everything they'd gone through together, after everything that had happened he just could wonder…

He wasn't possibly falling for her, was he?


	8. No Regrets

_I'm a bitch I'm a lover  
I'm a child I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know, you wouldn't want it any other way_

_Bitch _by Meredith Brooks_  
_

* * *

"…The strength of a warrior is shown in their composure. They must be tense yet not stiff, they must be confident yet not arrogant, they must possess their own inner balance otherwise they will fail." Ran Fan's arm jerked up and blocked the kick that was coming her way. Puffing Ming jump back and landed staggering on her feet again, not a meter away from her mother. Li made an effort now. Her attack hit nothing but thin air. Confused the twins looked around. Their eyes were narrowed with concentration.

"It is important for a royal guard to understand the flow of chi, for their masters are able to manipulate it. To obtain that ability they have to be totally at peace. The second sight offers a whole new way of experiencing one's surroundings. As soon as one is used to its pulse they can easily operate in the dark." Her daughters whirled around and tried to catch her off-guard. Ran Fan ducked and pivoted, dodging both attacks at the same time. "A guard must not trust peace or alliance. Their only concern is the health of their charge. They must be prepared to make sacrifices when needed. They must not value their own lives more than those they must protect." Li turned a somersault and drew a light dagger while in the air. It wasn't a real kunai but almost as sharp. She aimed at the unprotected spot between her mother's neck and shoulder. The blade didn't sink home though. Ran Fan had turned the weapon away by simply flexing her hand. Her eyes twitched in the girl's direction. She could see that her daughter would land flat on her face this way. She held out her arms and caught the little one just before she hit the floor. That moment something jumped on her back, wound its tiny legs round her throat and covered her eyes with small sweaty fingers. Ran Fan laughed surprised. Ming let go of her neck and stood up to balance on her mother's shoulders. "You fell for it." She announced proudly. Her mother snorted skeptically. "So it was on purpose?"

Li shook her head sheepishly as her sister complained: "I never said it was supposed to be like this, Mommy! I'm just saying that you fell for it."

"Fair enough." She chuckled and released the twin from her arms to reach up and capture the other one. When both girls were safely on their feet again Ran Fan stretched till the bones of her spine cracked dangerously. "I'm very proud of you." She complimented her daughters as they left the fighting area. It was getting dark. "You learned so much during the last lessons."

"Our teacher says we are very skilled." Li smirked and skipped through the cool evening's air. The three of them stopped and watched the glow of the last sunbeams fill the horizon. The giant fireball silently sank behind the old trees in the distance. As soon as the sun disappeared the sky was flooded with different variations of violet and purple. The crescent slowly wandered over the firmament dragging billions of twinkling stars along.

"It's getting cold. Let's go home." Ran Fan patted her daughters' backs and shoved them forward. As they walked away from the battle ground of the royal estate the young mother couldn't suppress the nervous pounding of her heart. The palace was already in sight and adrenaline rushed through her veins. She hadn't been excited at all during their little fighting session but just the thought of _him _made her head reel. She inhaled the clear air to calm down a bit. That was just childish and stupid she scolded herself. Wasn't she over that stage?

As they passed the great entrance the guards eyed her disapprovingly. She couldn't deny that she never felt welcomed here. The staff and everyone who ever set foot on the emperor's land knew of her past; not only of her husband's death and the merciful offer of his Highness to live here, but also of her being born and raised to be a bodyguard and nothing else. She had to admit that life had been -after taking everything away from her- very fast with making it up to her. Sure, the noblemen and the servants had no clue what she'd gone through and therefore considered her _one lucky bitch_ like she heard them mutter under their breath often enough. She was used to insults thrown at her; Xing was a cruel place to be, especially for little girls who had to steal food to support their families because being a royal bodyguard might have been an honor but definitely not well-paid. Ran Fan just hoped her daughters remained unaffected by the servants' aversion to her.

"Mommy, are you even listening?"

"What? Oh, dear, I'm sorry. You were saying?"

Ming pouted and folded her arms before her chest. She gave her mother a gaze of faked reproach and by doing that resembled her father so much it nearly broke Ran Fan's heart. She could feel the smile on her lips crumble and hurried to rebuild it.

The twin sighed and repeated: "I wanted to know where Brother was and why he had been absent during our lessons."

The woman jerked to a halt. "He was absent?"

Two nods. Fuu never missed a chance to improve his fighting skills.

"Have you seen him afterwards?"

Ming shook her head but her sister answered: "I saw him once. He headed for the food court, I think."

That was different. Fuu hardly ate anything. Why would he sneak into the kitchen all of a sudden?

"And you didn't stop him and asked what he was doing?" Ran Fan didn't want to take her anxiety out on her daughter, she wasn't the one to blame after all, _if_ there was anyone to blame. Li lowered her gaze and shrugged helplessly. "No, I didn't… Should I have?"

"I… No, darling. You did nothing wrong. Go to your room now and don't leave it until dinner, will you?"

The twins stared at her in confusion. Ming was about to complain but her mother cut her off. "Don't ask. Just do it."

Maybe she was just overreacting but something didn't seem right. Fuu had been very quiet lately. She remembered that his teacher had told her that he seemed constantly distracted, too. After she sent her children away she marched down the hall. Now she was glad she had taken off her formal clothing and had chosen to wear a guard's uniform for the training with her daughters. The pressure of the armor on her shoulders and the feeling black soft textile on her skin calmed her down, made her believe she could handle whatever might come. It was way more familiar than the tight dresses she had to put on every day. She quickly tied her hair and left only a few strands to frame her face. First she searched in the kitchen for her son but he was nowhere to be found. A couple of young maids came her way and she raised her metal hand to stop them. They stared at her in disbelief and grudgingly hinted a bow. "My lady?" one of them spat. Ran Fan had neither the time nor the will to quarrel with that girl and waved it off. "Have you seen a young boy about this height" –she made a swift gesture to demonstrate what she meant- "with tousled black hair and steel gray eyes? He probably wore a guard's suit."

She was sure he wore it, actually. He loved being a guard, or at least becoming one. Fuu even cut his hair so it wouldn't get in the way when he was fighting. She hadn't been happy with it since a braid suited him so well.

All three of them shrugged and grinned slyly. "He ran away? What a dreadful plight." The first one added gloatingly. "I can do without your hypocrisy." The former warrior growled. "Have you seen him or not?" Something in her face must have intimidated them because suddenly their lofty behavior vanished and was replaced by cowed glances and excusing smiles. The servants hastily shook their heads and at Ran Fan's sign they hurried to leave. She badly wanted to ask Ling for help but she couldn't do so. The whole day he had been in council and he probably wasn't back yet. That moment steps approached her. Her trained ears easily analyzed the sounds. Four feet, probably male, one was an adult or at least taller than the other one. She whirled around and faced the newcomers.

"Mother!" a young voice exclaimed. Arms embraced her waist and a boy pressed himself against her. Ran Fan felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders as she clung to her son trembling with relief. "Dear, where have you been?" she wept into his hair. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she didn't care. Experiencing this feeling of helplessness and fearful hope again had gotten to her. Since the explosion one year ago she'd grown very protective over her children and couldn't stand not knowing where they were. "Do you know how worried I was? Have you any idea what I've gone through? Don't ever leave again without telling me!" she sobbed as she kept hugging him tightly. Now she noticed that Fuu himself was on the edge of breaking down. She held him away from her so she could see his face. His lower lip trembled and his eyes were brimming with tears. "What happened?" she gasped. Now she noticed a wet spot on her garment. A dark liquid dripped to the floor. She was covered in blood she realized numbly. Her eyes traveled over her son searching for any injury. There was nothing, he was unharmed. Something shone in the fist he pressed to his side. It was a kunai and it was stained with a thick fluid. Blinking she stared down at her child.

"Mother…" He started weakly but the same moment he couldn't choke back his tears anymore. Silently crying he stared at his feet. Guilt radiated from his body in waves. She just couldn't do anything else than staring at him full of bewilderment. Her insides seemed to twist. A sharp sting went down her belly. His front was covered in red as well as hers. She could feel her face petrify. She tried it again. "What happened?" Instead of her son someone else answered.

"This kid saved me some serious trouble, that's what happened."

Ran Fan looked up and found the emperor of Xing leaning against a wall not far from them. He didn't smile at her or showed any other emotion. It was a rare sight; his face utterly expressionless. "W-What?" she stammered, unable to form a complete sentence. He sternly stared at her and replied: "I closed the council and was about to leave when some wanna-be-assassins thought they could give it a try. I do not know who sent them but there were a whole lot of them. Could have ended ugly if you're son hadn't shown up. He immediately attacked and sure as hell, stood his ground, I tell you. He killed three of eight. The rest I could handle myself… But he really got some serious skills." Even though he just had praised Fuu none of the males seemed to take further interest in it. They just glared at the ground and waited for her reaction. She was wavering between pity and shock. Unable to decide she pulled her son in a hug again and stroke his hair. "Such a strong boy…" she whispered. "Such a talented, smart son of mine…" She mumbled again and again to him until he stopped shivering with fear. Finally he was able to speak even though his voice was cracking. "I'm a murderer. I killed those men. Mother, I'm a murderer!" Fuu whimpered and Ran Fan just embraced him tighter. "You saved the emperor, Fuu. You aren't a murderer, you are a guard. It is your job to protect the y- his Highness. You did the right thing. If you hadn't killed them they would have killed you. I'm just so glad you are fine."

"But those were people…" he sobbed, though his tears began to run dry. "I ended their lives. Just like that…!" The young mother shook her head helplessly. What could she possibly say? He had killed; there was no way to deny that. After all he was just nine years old. In her eyes he was still a small child, not meant to fight. She knew what he was going through after all. For every guard the time of the first kill would come one day, for some it came sooner for some later. She remembered how shocked she had been when she'd had to slit open an assassin's throat in order to save Ling. She had done it, because she knew that his life was more important than that of the hired killer. She had been twelve though. It wasn't much of a different but she had had more time to learn that it was her duty to protect no matter what. Fuu who had been taught that each life was valuable couldn't deal with it as well as she had, and she hadn't done too well, to be honest. After locking herself in her room for more than a week she had suffered from a mental breakdown and even had stopped eating for several days until Ling had been able to pull her out of her depression.

She kept murmuring soothing words to her son and didn't move even though she felt the country leader's gaze lingering on her face. She closed her eyes and shut him out. This was more important.

"Come" she told her son gently. "Let's get you out of these dirty clothes."

"Is that fine?" she asked as she covered Fuu up. After dinner she had tucked the twins up in bed and now was about to wish him good night. The boy nodded bashfully and stared at his hands. She frowned. Just when she wanted to speak the young one whispered: "Mother, have you ever killed someone? When you were a guard, I mean…"

Ran Fan froze and gazed at him. Sighing she sat on the mattress and ran her hand over the silk bedspread folded back at the end of the bed.

"Yes, I have."

Silence greeted her reply. She avoided looking at her child and just plucked at his blanket. After a few minutes Fuu mumbled, even lower than before: "Did you ever regret it?"

She raised her head in wonder. Regret? Had she ever regretted killing? She'd been trained for battle ever since she had been a small child. She had been brought up as a guard the way she was supposed to. Fighting, killing, protecting. That had been her life as long as she could remember. Murder never had been presented to her as something despicable, rather as something necessary.

She reached out to stroke his cheek softly and with a mother's love she smiled down at him. "No, I never regretted killing someone." As he didn't react her expression altered to something resembling grief. "Move a bit." She instructed and slid under the blanket. Then she pulled him in her lap and embraced him, carefully to not hurt him with her metal arm. She rested her cheek on his head and closed her eyes. "Mother?" she felt the vibration of his voice. "Yeah?" she responded sleepily.

"I am an awful bodyguard."

"Why do you think that?" She blinked and looked down searching for his face in the darkness. He had his back pressed against her front so of course she couldn't see it. He shrugged wordlessly.

"Fuu, what do you mean by that?"

"I regret it. I wish I wouldn't have done it." He whispered. "A guard shouldn't think that way."

"That's right." She muttered. "But a child _should _think that way. That's what you are. You are no warrior yet and you aren't a guard yet. Don't push yourself." She tried to reassure him. He nodded numbly. "I was thinking… In class I learned to call my opponent _the enemy_. But what if there is more to their story? What if they aren't enemies at all? Maybe they think the same way we do. Maybe they think they are doing it for their clan, for their masters. Maybe… Maybe they have to support a family. By eliminating them to protect our charges… maybe we leave children and others undefended. I killed a man today because he hesitated to kill me… he had the same eyes as Father…" He inhaled shakily and sniffled audibly. His mother wasn't much more composed. Fuu shut his eyes and pressed himself against Ran Fan. "Maybe a family is worried sick about him right now because he didn't come back yet. Maybe they won't have as much luck as we had. Maybe they will end up on the street without someone to earn money. What if I not only ended one life, but also destroyed the ones of people who had nothing to do with it? What if-"

"Fuu!" the woman yelled as his voice began to break. The boy jumped at her shout. He turned around in her arms half-way. The moonlight falling through the open window stroke his face and she saw the tears glistening in his eyes. He nodded as though he understood what she meant. She explained it nonetheless. "If you start to think of your opponents as people you will fail, no doubt. You will become insecure and make mistakes, you will distrust every of your decisions. That would not only destroy your career as a royal guard but also damage your private life. Don't harm yourself that way." She sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." The boy answered, a bit surprised it seemed.

"Why were you there in the first place, Fuu? You missed your training. You never did this before." Ran Fan hugged him tightly, nothing but caring love in her gesture. He searched for the right words for a few seconds. "I… didn't feel like training today."

"What did you do instead?" she wasn't angry with him for skipping his lessons she just was curious.

This time Fuu didn't seem too willing to answer right away. She nudged him encouragingly. "Well?"

"I visited… someone."

"Fuu" Ran Fan moaned. He exhaled deeply, it wasn't a real sigh but it sounded almost like one.

"Fine… I visited Father's grave."

Her eyes widened. She couldn't think of anything to say and lowered her gaze. "I see…" she answered numbly.

"When I returned I heard noise from the council's room and then Master Ling yelled at someone in there. It sounded as if he was fighting. I wanted to help him."

"You did." She smiled weakly.

"Because I killed… Father would hate me for that." He whispered.

"No!" she barked. He flinched and she saw his eyes twitch in her direction. She raised her head; her features frozen with anger. "Never say that again. Your father would never think so. Do not dishonor him by your assumptions."

"But I-"

"He would just be glad that you're still alive. He loved you and he wouldn't think less of you just because you did what a bodyguard is supposed to do." After that both of them didn't speak and all she could hear was the sound of their breathing. The room lay still. Shadows wavered in the corners while the moon wandered across the firmament outside the window.

"Mother, do you still love Father?" he suddenly asked, catching her off-guard.

_Jian…_

Memories flooded her mind thrown at her like daggers. A sad smile on her lips which her son couldn't see in this darkness she pulled him even closer, wanting so badly to protect him from the past and the future.

"Yes, darling, I will always love your father. Nothing -and no one- will ever change that. He is a part of our family and always will be. He lives on in you and your sisters." Laughing quietly she kissed the top of Fuu's head. "You have his eyes and you see the world they way he did. I'm so proud of you… and you can be sure he would be as well."

The door opened slowly and a young woman with tired eyes stepped into the light of the corridor. Unlike this evening she didn't wear a guard's uniform anymore. Her soft curves were hidden beneath a loose garment often worn for night. Black hair framed her pale face. She lifted her head slightly and caught a glimpse of his feet as he waited in the shadow of a pillar for her reappearance. He smiled at her flustered blush. "Your Highness, did you wait for me?" They weren't alone. Guards and servants lurked in the corners of the hall, waiting for any rumor to pass around. Xing's people loved to talk and would jump at any chance to do so. Ling approached her and nodded briefly. "How is Fuu?" That instant all warmth in her eyes died away and was replaced by numbness. "He finally fell asleep, but it won't be a restful night for him."

"I will thank him properly tomorrow then."

"Master, I talked to him but he wouldn't tell me what exactly happened…" she started but he already understood.

"I'll tell you. Let's go somewhere else for that." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to his personal quarters not too far away from the children's and her rooms. Their steps echoed from the high walls and resounded ghostly. The emperor could sense his friend's tension and rubbed her back in comforting manner. Her body stiffened immediately but she didn't push him away. The great hall ended at a huge wooden gate which was covered with golden patterns. He never thought much of this affluence but now with Ran Fan at his side who barely had anything of her own he felt guilty. He shared his home with her and her family because he wouldn't have been able to face himself in the mirror again if he had left them to their own devices. But it wasn't _hers._ Ling shook his head and gestured a few servants to open the doors. At the sight of his wives standing in small groups or sitting on the cushions and all his other belongings the tattoo on the back of his hand began to itch. He scratched it impatiently and gently pushed Ran Fan, who had stopped moving the same moment, into the hall. A sour look on her face she walked up to the seat in the middle of the room. He followed her and examined every of her actions. Her eyes twitched toward the many women around who stared at Ling full of admiration. Ran Fan didn't seem to approve that. He couldn't quite hide his joy about that fact and was glad she couldn't see him behind her. The former guard straightened up and kept a stiff upper lip though she glared at the females many times. The emperor sat on his throne and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "Good evening, ladies." He greeted them all. Flattered giggles and rejoicing squeaks answered him and he gave the young women a blinding smile. Xiao Zhu, a girl with large sparkling eyes and a soothing voice, the representative of the Chang Clan, minced to his side and bowed in a cute manner. "Master Ling, we have missed you so much." She sang and clapped her hands. In response he stroked her cheek teasingly and announced: "My dearest ones, this is Ran Fan. We have some serious problems to solve and I wouldn't want to bore you with this. You can go visit the city, I will order a few guards for you. Of course you can stay as long as you want." A few of his wives started chattering at once and prepared to leave right away, the others wore a rather disappointed expression and scowled at Ran Fan acidly. Xiao Zhu pouted and kissed the emperor goodbye. "Fine then, but without you I won't enjoy myself." She promised and hurried to catch up with the others who were already leaving. He chuckled audibly and waved at them. Suddenly something sent shivers down his spine. He shuddered and turned to look at Ran Fan. Ah, that was the source of this uncomfortable feeling. She gave him a glare that would have frightened a full-grown tiger to death. "Jealous?" he joked, knowing she would never lower herself to feel such a basic emotion. She probably was upset because he wasted time with flirting instead of telling her about tonight's happenings. She was right; he should focus on the important things for now. Ran Fan's head jerked to the left and an expression of disapproval and shame flickered over her face.

"Will you tell me now?" she almost snapped at him.

"Of course. …Would you mind sitting down? You're making me nervous." The woman stopped tapping her fingers on the metal of her left arm and knelt down on the cushions. She lowered her gaze and waited. After ordering some wine he folded his hands and began: "When Fuu arrived I already had dealt with two of them. I was cornered by the rest of them though and he was able to slit one's neck open. I used their surprise to kill another one but I was too far away from Fuu to help him when two of them attacked him. In fact he didn't need me at all. One he killed by tossing a kunai right into his throat, I was impressed he actually hit from that distance. He never lost his cool, not even when the other one threw him to the ground-"A shocked gasp interrupted his report and he gazed at Ran Fan worryingly. Her face was as white as a piece of chalk and he could see that her hands trembled with fright. That moment the carafe of wine was served and Ling poured her some to calm her down. He knelt down next to her and handed her the chalice. Without hesitation she dried the glass and inhaled heavily. "Hey, careful! This one is pretty strong." He warned, maybe a little too late. She just shook her head and gestured him to continue. Ling sighed and sat next to her when Ran Fan reached for the decanter again he hesitatingly gave it to her with a doubting frown. "Anyway, I think Fuu was able to kill his attacker in time. I believe the man became insecure when he faced a child therefore he was too slow. Fuu rammed another kunai into his chest I suppose. When I pulled him out from under the corpse he was covered in blood." Ran Fan nodded weakly. Of course she had seen that herself. The chalice she was holding shook so badly the drink inside got spilled all over the ground and Ling jerked forward to stop her from trembling. He grabbed her hands and caught them in a firm grasp.

"Calm down. Since when do you lose your balance so easily?" he smiled and took the glass from her.

"I believe since my first child's birth." She sighed.

"I guess you can't be warrior and parent at the same time, eh?" Ling mused. She just nodded. "Children change everything. I don't feel like my old self at all anymore. Sometimes I think our time in Amestris was nothing but a weird dream… or a nightmare." She whispered gazing at their intertwined hands. He understood this feeling. When he'd awaken in his bedroom after they'd passed the desert once again and had returned home his first thought had been to get ready so they could leave for Amestris right away. Slowly though he had realized that everything had already happened and that there was no need to go there anymore. Ling gently stroke the metal of her prosthesis and closed his eyes. "I wish it would have been, Ran Fan."

When he looked up to meet her gaze again he saw her smile. It was a wonderful glorious smile full of warmth and care, one of those you couldn't forget and would remember whenever everything seemed hopeless.

Suddenly he felt like he'd gulped down a gallon of sand. He swallowed hard and licked his lips. Before he could say anything Ran Fan tilted her head to one side and blinked slowly. "Do you remember what you'd said just before we left for Amestris?"

"I… No. Was it something important?"

"To me, it was, yes." She lowered her eyes and watched her fingers trace the lines of his Ourboros tattoo. "You said that whatever might come we should never regret what would happen and that we had to be prepared for it."

"Oh, that sounds important." He chuckled. "But yes, I can remember something like that." Her hand wandered up then she softly pressed her pointing and middle finger against his wrist exactly where his pulse constantly beat. The knowing of his heart pounding in his chest seemed to comfort her. "That's why… I don't regret anything that happened. Because the past leads to the present and without it I wouldn't be here by your side now." He just nodded dazzled as he was. "You _always _were by my side if I recall correctly." He breathed. The feeling of her skin on his was soothing in a way he wouldn't have expected. In the cave it had been mostly curiosity and confusion, under the tree it had been instinct and need. The same moment they raised their heads and stared each other in the eye. A smile appeared on his lips as he pulled her closer, still he didn't feel like he actually decided to do so. It just was happening and that was alright. He kissed her, first tenderly than with growing ferocity. She must have noticed what he was going for because she placed her hands on his shoulders to push him away from her mouth. First he was hurt; he wasn't used to rejection. Normally women just lay back and did whatever he wanted; in return he would please them with all his might. Eying her questioningly he pulled back a bit, his hands never left her body. Ran Fan swallowed hard and her flushed cheeks seemed to glow. "Master, what if someone comes in?" she mumbled, her lips barely parted. Ling shook his head. "I sent all of my wives away. No one is to enter here without my permission." The same instant his hands slid under the light shirt she wore. Her delicate body stretched and twisted beneath his fingertips as he let them travel upwards. Again she stopped him. Frowning he let go of her and waited for her next excuse. "I don't think I will be… good enough for you, Master." She breathed. "The last…time was over a year ago. I fear I won't be able to meet your expectations…"

This time he pulled back entirely and gazed at her, amusement in his eyes. "What do you think I expect from you, Ran Fan?"

"I don't know… I don't want you to be disappointed afterwards…" she murmured and stared at her hands as they played with the hem of her garment. She was so charming in her bashful manner; so unbelievable feminine and soft. "I promise I won't regret anything." He placed one hand over his heart held up the other one, a teasing grin on his face. "And don't worry, I won't make you do something you don't want to. Just… relax a bit." He tried the longer way this time. Ling pressed his lips to hers and invaded her mouth with his tongue. It was like before, but now she reacted to him and suddenly he found himself caught in her arms as she clung to his neck for support. Her fingers buried in his hair she climbed on his lap and pressed her front against his torso. He was rather surprised that she out of the blue became so willing and eager. His hands itched to explore her whole body, every centimeter and every angle. He placed his hands on her butt and lifted her up a bit. He noticed that he was losing his balance just instants before he sank back and landed unharmed on the soft cushions on the ground. Ran Fan towered over him and pressed her hips against him. He briefly wondered what had gotten into her all of a sudden. It wasn't like he complained he just wasn't used to such an unscrupulous behavior of hers. Then as she moaned with desire and pressed herself against him with all her strength he suddenly understood. She had told him. The last time she had been with a man was one entire year ago. "Ran Fan…" he mumbled as she caressed his throat with her tongue. Ling blinked in astonishment as his former guard began to purr like a big black cat. He embraced her tighter and whispered in her ear: "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" she didn't respond but the way she nibbled at his neck was enough an answer. He felt his spine jerk and curve upwards. Her fingers wandered over his shoulders, slid under his garment and the cold pressure of her automail made him shiver. She ripped his robes open with a sudden move of her left arm. Now her mouth gently found its way down. He groaned and moaned as she put her hand in his lap. Her touches were stronger than the sweet caresses his wives used to give him but they were honest. He badly wanted to lay back and let her satisfy him but that wouldn't have been fair. He knew she wanted him to enjoy himself; she wanted to please him and he wanted to do the same for her. He wouldn't use her. Ling smiled and stopped her by lifting her chin up. First her clouded eyes were filled with wonder then slowly remorse crept into them. "Wasn't it good?" she asked, almost like a child that feared it had been naughty by accident. He didn't reply just pulled the woman up and rolled over with her so he had the upper hand now. "You don't have to do that for me."

"But, Master-"

"It's 'Ling'."

"B-"

"I want you to trust me. I won't lower you to a toy of mine. I promise." He stroked her cheek and smiled.

"I- I know…" she breathed.

"Tonight I'll serve you for a change. So, Ran Fan, my Mistress, what do _you_ want?"

"I…" she couldn't finish, she was too overwhelmed by the entire situation.

"Then I'll have to come up with something, won't I?" he replied teasingly and grasped her arms, pulled her closer.

Flames shot up her body as Ling slowly undressed her. She should have known that he knew _things_. His fingertips followed her spine downwards as he kissed his way from her mouth to her breast. She gasped in surprise when she felt the pressure of his tongue. Her breath was coming fast, heavy, hot with need. She believed she was melting; there was no other explanation for this sensation. His hands massaged her nipples until she was wild with desire. Sweet pain throbbed between her thighs and she desperately tried to come near him. She lifted her hips with a pleading whimper. She reached out for Ling and clawed his shoulders. Still he was teasing her, torturing her with his tongue and his fingers. Still he withheld himself from her. Ran Fan threw her head back and moaned. She kept whining as she cringed helplessly in her master's embrace. He wandered downwards and covered her with sweet promising kisses. His talented mouth inched from her belly to the sensitive part beneath her hips. He stroked and caressed her in the cruelest way.

"Please…!" she howled when Ling began to pull back. She feared he might leave her now, let her suffer.

He paused, even though it was almost unbearable he stopped to look at her. Her body seemed to glow as she twisted beneath him, presented herself to him. Her eyes were closed and her soft wet lips parted in a delicate way, sucking air into her lungs. Her begging rose and fell from high-pitched shrieks of delicious agony to breathed whimpers of craving. His mind went blank as her pleas grew louder her moves more demanding. Without thinking he took off his clothes. He knelt down in front of her as she sat up with a frown. She probably was confused by his sudden retreat, but he had to undress, hadn't he? Her eyes opened and then she looked at him.

There he was, crouching in front of her like a believer before his deity's altar. He looked up to her and flexed his shoulders. He resembled a tiger that prepared to attack his prey, his eyes brimmed with fire. If she hadn't had been totally overwhelmed by his feline, ferocious beauty she would have feared him. But it wasn't fright that pulsed through Ran Fan at the sight of her master's naked body. Instead of running from him she rather wanted to surrender herself and her entire being to him, knowing he was strong enough to take care of her. She already had been at the verge of her climax when he'd begun to strip off, now she couldn't help but imagine him close to her, touching her, filling her. Those thoughts, immodest and unforgivable in a rational world, were enough to catapult her over the edge. Her nails scratched deep furrows into the defenseless pillow she grabbed for support. She pressed the cushion against her face as it twisted with agony and buried her teeth in the fabric to suppress her scream. Before she could recover, long hands grasped her waist and, as if she was made of nothing but glass, lifted her from the ground. She was pressed against a muscular chest. Instinctively she inhaled his scent and- as embarrassing as it sounded- rubbed herself against him like a cat in heat.

"Let's go someplace more private." Her master whispered into her ear. She moaned and nodded with closed eyes. She would have agreed with everything at this moment.

She couldn't quite tell how but out of nowhere she was lying in a great unbelievable soft bed, her arms stretched out at her sides as if she was waiting to embrace someone. This certain someone didn't let her wait long. Unlike the hall this room was pitch-black and the darkness soothed her worn out senses but she couldn't help the sadness she experienced when she realized that she wasn't able to see him this way. So instead of admiring him with her eyes she decided to let her hands do the job. Ling was right above her and carefully, so he wouldn't startle her, sank against her delicate body. She felt him all over her. He was everywhere at the same time it seemed. He kissed her deeper than anyone had every before, not that there had been much times she could compare it with. While his teeth nibbled at her lower lip she briefly noticed his fingers stroking her belly. She purred with joy as his hand reached down again to caress her tenderly. He left her mouth not without grinning at her and then disappeared from her sight. She first felt the pressure of his soft lips between her thighs then, as his tongue followed, she arched with surprise. Panting she grasped the open air, lifted her hips towards him again. One touch of his fingertip was enough to stimulate her and a second wave of satisfaction flooded her body, clouded her sight.

The sound of her moaning nearly killed him. She couldn't go on like this much longer and Ling himself was hard on the edge. He hurried to get ready over her, and without any further hesitation he shoved forward. With a hard push of his hips he was sliding inside her, burying himself in a long, gloriously deep thrust. Fire surged through his body, centered between his legs and broke free as he touched her very core. Ran Fan's eyes opened wide as she threw her head back. She cried with lust, she screamed words she didn't recognize. Ling wasn't much more composed; it felt like he finally reached the goal after running for years without knowing where he was going. She pulled his hair, showed him what she wanted. He obeyed her every wish almost obsessively, desperate to please her. Obviously his efforts weren't in vain.

It was fascinating to see how well they complemented each other. They moved together as if they were born for each other's sake. It worked out so perfectly it was almost insulting how blind he had been before. She was beautiful and he hadn't noticed because she'd hid herself from him beneath armor and painted papier-mâché. Now she wasn't hiding anything, she trusted him. His head reeled at this thought. It wasn't like he had done something to earn her trust. In the past he had ignored her, treated her like property. He had chased after power and wealth, never had given her more than a smile and friendly affection. This way Ling discovered what every man in love truly believed. She deserved much better than him. He would never be good enough for her and he would never stop trying to be.

Satisfied and tired Ran Fan lay back caught in her lover's embrace. She was smiling at him even though she could only guess where he was. Her eyes focused on his face as she found him and she laughed softly when she saw that he was already fast asleep. She wasn't hurt or felt used; he was exhausted and so was she. The woman was glowing with joy and as she stared at her emperor she just had to tell him. And because she regretted nothing she snuggled up to her lord and master and whispered those three words she'd sworn to lock inside her heart for all eternity.


	9. Snakes In Paradise

_The first red of morning  
barely touches the sky  
and you're lying next to me  
So it wasn't a dream_

_Now you're smiling while you sleep_  
_I didn't know this was possible_

_In Lack of Words-_ Farin Urlaub

(Original language: German)_  
_

* * *

The first sunbeams barely stroked the horizon when Ling awoke. He wondered briefly when he'd fallen asleep last night and why he wasn't tortured by a headache like every morning. The emperor felt oddly refreshed and pleased. He sat up and discovered that he was naked. That wasn't an unusual state of his but he couldn't quite recall how that had happened. He had sent his wives away for the night, hadn't he? The haze inside his head was unnerving and he tried to chase it away by knocking at his forehead several times. A movement accompanied by a soft sigh next to him caught his attention and the memories of last night overwhelmed his mind. A fragile yet firm body twisted sleepily among the snow white blankets. Black silk like hair surrounded the woman's face like a dark halo and framed her long neck. She was almost as pale as the pillows she slept upon. The coverlet was wound around her ankles and her wrists, seemed to hold her captive. Most of her beautiful body was exposed and her fair skin shone slightly in the light of the rising sun. If he hadn't known better he probably would have considered her an angel. Those feathery creatures couldn't be more breathtaking than the sight of the woman he loved sleeping next to him. There was just one blemish that obscured her appearance. The dark metal of her automail was striking immensely among the white cushions. He could see where her flesh ended and where the iron began. Long scars decorated her soft skin in the most horrible way. A good many would have flinched from the sight of this prosthesis, they would have grimaced and turned away. The emperor shook his head disapprovingly. He couldn't help hating those metaphorical persons. To him her automail wasn't repelling in any way. It rather was a proof of loyalty and strength, as if by taking away one of her limbs it had been possible to transport something from her personality to the outside embodied in this piece of steel and iron. Ling didn't want to wake her but also couldn't keep from touching her. He lay down again and gently embraced her. She didn't wake up as he pulled her to his chest. He felt her bosom heave steadily and just like it calmed her to know that his heart was beating, it greatly relieved him to see her breathe. He looked up filled with silent joy when her hand reached out to touch his neck. It was a clumsy move, unconscious. As her fingers met his skin a smile appeared on her lips. She really was smiling in her dream. He hadn't known such a thing was possible. He liked the thought, though, that it was his presence that made her happy. He kept on watching her until the darkness of the sky fainted to a friendly, brilliant blue. Sunlight flooded the room. The golden rays were reflected by the mirror on the ceiling and threw scattered spots of light at the walls and the bed. One sunbeam fell on her face and tickled her it seemed. The woman sneezed in the cutest manner and wrinkled her nose. Disturbed in her rest this way she blinked against the glaring light welcoming her. Ling waited for her to fully shake off the tiredness before gently stroking her lips with his and smiling against them. "Good morning." He whispered as low as possible. He didn't want to end the peaceful silence surrounding them. Ran Fan's eyes, so dark and beautiful, focused on his face as she kissed him back. No trace of insecurity or shame was to be found in the gaze she gave him. A memory -or had it been a dream?- clarified in his mind, took shape and got a meaning. Slowly words crept into his thoughts, words he was sure he had heard last night. He wondered if it had been reality. It had been her voice, he was sure of it. Even though he couldn't be positive if she really had spoken them he suddenly knew, he just _knew_ that she loved him. As he stared into the endless obsidian seas of her irises Ling felt like drowning in their depth and warmth. He leaned closer hypnotized by her large loving eyes filled with admiration and care that were meant only for him. He could see a reflection of his face in them and had to discover that he looked at her the exact same way she looked at him.

"Good morning, Master." She breathed, never breaking eye contact with him, she didn't even blink. He feared he might burst with delight should he keep staring at this woman so he swallowed and reluctantly got up. A flicker of disappointment wavered over her features. She tried to hide it but he'd seen it already. He sighed and gave her an excusing smile. Ran Fan just shrugged and sat up so Ling got diverted by the sight of her naked body. "Chilly, is it?" he smirked. Confused she first looked at him and then, as he pointed suggestively at her chest, stared down at herself. She blushed and hurried to cover herself. He giggled like a small boy and began to dress. She watched him the whole time. "Haven't got enough of me yet?" he teased her again and turned around holding his shirt in one hand and his belt in the other, he already wore pants.

"Say, are you in a good mood?" she muttered, folded her arms and pressed them against her body so the blanket she had pulled up under her chin wouldn't get out of place.

"Always!" He exaggeratedly beamed at her. That expression was so comical that she chuckled and he enjoyed the sound of it echoing from the high walls. "No, seriously, I am quite blissful this morning. Maybe because of a certain someone I was with last night?"

"Oh, do I know her?" she tilted her head with faked thoughtfulness. Ling stopped trying to put on the top and stared at her in surprise. "Oh my God, was that a joke right now?"

"It was supposed to." She rolled her eyes and let herself fall on the bed again with a puff.

"You aren't ill, are you? That you're being funny is out of character." Finally he was fully dressed and started combing his black mane that fell loosely over his shoulder in tousled strands.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" he complained as the brush got stuck in the mess he used to have no problems with. After a few clumsy tries to tame his hair Ling gave up. He wasn't even able to pull out the brush. He turned around to face Ran Fan who was still lying on her back and stared at her reflection in the mirror above the bed, obviously having a hard time hiding her grin.

"Help me…!" he whined accusingly wearing a tormented expression. She lifted her head a bit and when she saw him she laughed so hard she choked. Ling pouted in an amusing way and muttered: "Don't make fun of your emperor, woman."

Ran Fan inhaled heavily to calm herself yet she didn't stop snickering. "Fine. Come here, you're doing it all wrong, Master."

He obeyed and sat down as she slid behind him. First she disentangled the chaos which held the comb captive and with small careful moves and freed it from his strands. Then she separated his hair into three parts and started running her fingers through his black tresses. She detected the knots easily and without causing any pain smoothed them. Her hands pleasantly raked over his scalp. He stretched his neck and closed his eyes under the influence of her gentle touches.

"You know" he purred lost in the fantasies called up by her fingers. "It's your fault my hair is in a muddle."

"It is indeed." came the instant reply. He almost could hear her smile. When she was done her hands lingered on his shoulders and he raised an eyebrow in wonder. Then he felt the pressure of her lips against his neck. He straightened up as if he'd just received an electric shock. His body reacted immediately to her though cruel reality ended his excitement pretty harsh. Sighing he stopped her. Now that he'd finally realized that he… What actually? Loved her? That sounded too simple. Anyway, he would have liked to spend all day with her, all week, the whole month, a year. His head spun with greed. But they hadn't that kind of time, which made it even harder to let go of her. As he looked at her he saw the corners of her mouth drop and chuckled sadly. "I can't get my hair all tousled again, Ran Fan." He turned around and pulled her into a warm embrace, her mouth just inches away from his.

Her expression was more sincere than he'd expected it to be which startled him. His former guard stared him right in the eye as if she was trying to find the courage to speak. He waited, mesmerized by the emotions shown in her face.

"Ling." As she whispered his name for probably the first time his heart skipped a beat. He wanted to respond in some way but he wasn't capable of forming words anymore. His mind was completely blank.

"Hmm?"

"It is important for me… That you are aware of something." She started. The confidence in her voice began to faint with every word. The emperor nodded speechlessly.

"I do not know where to begin." She admitted helplessly and lowered her shoulders. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything a fast knock on the door made both of them jump.

A muffled female voice rang through the wood. "Master Ling, your Highness, aren't you up yet?"

Shock froze the secret lovers in place. Staring wide eyed at each other they waited for the intruder to leave.

"Master? It's me, Xiao Zhu. Please unlock the door, Master. I'm worried."

Ling raised his voice: "No need, dear. I'm right there. Please wait." He stood up and pulled Ran Fan to her feet.

"They can't find us like that." She hissed as he turned around to rummage through his wardrobe in order to find something for Ran Fan to wear. He threw a bathrobe in her direction. "That will do."

"I can't walk around like that." She complained. "Oh God, I don't want to imagine the gossip should they find out."

"What could they possibly tell that's more outrageous than the truth? I don't think they would be _too_ surprised though." Ling muttered and gestured her to put on her temporary clothing. "I mean: Finally we're doing what all of them think we're doing ever since you moved in."

He heard her gasp but they hadn't the time to rant about the rumors spread by some imaginative servants. She was ready and eyed Ling questioningly. "What now?"

"There is no exit left besides the windows, but they are guarded. Someone would see you."

She snorted. "Well, I won't hide in your closet, you can be sure of that."

He rolled his eyes. "You sneak out when no one pays attention. I'll distract them."

"Yeah, sure you will." She murmured acidly as she plucked at her scanty garment.

"Your jealousy flatters me but now be quiet." Ling turned to open the door and the same instant Ran Fan crouched and her shape blurred in the corner of his eyes until it was totally gone. He relaxed a bit and greeted the young woman outside.

He had an unusual hard time keeping up a friendly facade as his wives welcomed him with kisses and embraces. After experiencing heaven the real world with all its goods suddenly held no interest for him anymore.

"Fuu, at least _try_ to eat something." Ran Fan sighed.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat or you won't be able to concentrate on your training later." She scolded him but she did it with a heavy heart.

"Mother, can't I cancel training today?" he muttered staring at his plate filled with untouched food.

"Aren't you feeling well?" she stopped trying to keep her twins from playing with their breakfast and felt his forehead. She was fully dressed now like every day and she had bathed as well. Water was still dripping from her wet hair and made her shiver. The boy shoved her hand away and picked at his food. "It was just a question." He grumbled. A worried frown on her face she retreated. Unfortunately it was like with horseback riding. If you fell you had to get up again and ride on immediately. She patted his shoulder and smiled sadly. She couldn't do much more. Her eyes wandered back to her fingers which were busy tearing some bred to pieces. As every day the small family ate with the servants. She had wanted it this way. Hoping at least the twins who always had been more light-hearted than their brother would find some friends among the servants' children she had declined when Ling had offered them to use the great food area like him. Silently she watched the men and women at the other end of the long table. She couldn't say that she liked being here. She felt like an outcast with everybody staring at her like she'd violated a high law. At least now she knew why they were doing it. How could she have missed the rumors about her having an affair with the emperor? Ling had known about it. Why hadn't he told her sooner? Why hadn't he stopped the gossip? She would question him about that the next time she saw him.

On the other hand they were allowed to scowl at her now. _Now_ she had an affair with the emperor. How was that supposed to work out anyway?

The following weeks Ran Fan's schedule was centered on her children, especially Fuu, and as an addition to the small group of things she couldn't get off her mind: Ling Yao.

As if destiny finally approved their affection for each other, or at least had given up trying to keep them separated, they had a lot good luck during the past months. It wasn't like the country's leader wouldn't help it a bit by sending his wives on a vacation or giving the servants a day off so he could meet his former follower alone but it was quite weird that his bodyguards never were in sight. She had asked him about that once but he just had shrugged and casually replied that he hadn't been in need of too many guards lately.

It had gotten a little suspicious that she was at the emperor's quarters that often so Ling had suggested meeting in their cave. First Ran Fan wasn't very fond of that idea but after bringing a few blankets along it turned out to be quite comfortable, especially when she was with her personal space heater who had volunteered to warm her up whenever she felt chilly. She'd grown a bit sensitive to coldness due to that offer.

As time flew by without stopping or slowing down she secretly began to hope, to really believe that things were improving. She could face the rising sun without a shadow of worry lurking in her eyes; she could smile with all her heart again. Still, because life never was perfect, she didn't know how things were supposed to work out. She loved Ling, she always had, and she was sure he felt the same for her. No one could possibly look her in the eye like he did and not deeply care for her. She had noticed a while ago that he was watching her when he believed her sleeping. Whenever he did so his expression calmed and he smiled with so much warmth, she feared her heart might explode with joy. Then he often stroked her hair carefully and embraced her tighter.

Yet they had to hide. The royal society as well as the commoners would not accept their relationship. They would tear them apart, probably deprive Ling of his power and execute her. There was an option left though, one she never really considered and none of them ever mentioned. She could become one of his wives. She was a noblewoman after all, not by birth but by marriage. She could wed the emperor, it wasn't illegal, but she wouldn't. In the end she'd be nothing but a new piece in his collection this way. She didn't distrust Ling but she highly was in doubt about the representatives of the clans. They all adored their husband and had no problem with sharing it seemed, but they knew each other for many years now. To them Ran Fan was nothing but an obstacle, an unwelcomed rival. She wasn't very fond of them either. She hated it but every minute Ling spent with his wives- after all he couldn't abandon them just like that- the once so composed warrior was wild with rage and jealousy and filled with distrust. It was foolish and she knew it, yet the feelings were there and she couldn't change anything about that.

Ran Fan stroked her automail once again, a worried frown on her face, then she stood up. It began to malfunction every once in a while and no maintenance seemed to improve the state. Xing's mechanics just weren't as knowledgeable as the ones of Amestris. Smiling slightly she thought about visiting the alchemy's capitol once again. Now that the railway was running again it couldn't be too tough. She shook her head at that thought. She couldn't leave just like that. She would have to take her children with her and the country in the west was dangerous. Firmly she banished the idea from her mind and grasped the door knob.

Ling wanted to meet her which caused her heartbeat to speed up. Now that she was allowed to show him her feelings it seemed they had intensified. She was looking forward to the day she would find the courage to walk right up to him and tell him that she loved him, but she secretly hoped he would tell her first so she had the easier part. Whispering those words when he was asleep had been not that big a deal but with him fully aware of the situation it seemed way too…intimate.

She closed the door and stepped into the light of the corridor. The halls were empty and so she didn't care about the bright smile stretching across her lips. After a few minutes the door to Ling's private rooms came in sight.

The former bodyguard noticed them before she could see them. A group of females came her way. This moment eight women encountered her and blocked up the way to the emperor's quarters wearing hostile expressions. Unimpressed by their behavior Ran Fan bowed politely. "The High Ladies wish for something?" she sighed and crossed her arms before her chest in an unfriendly manner. She took a second to examine the newcomers. They all wore expensive-looking dresses made of silk and other noble textiles. They weren't unattractive and shifted their bodies almost unconsciously in a seductive way. If she hadn't known better Ran Fan would have assumed they were concubines. The emperor's wives glared at her silently and she mirrored their posture. The smallest one threw her long black hair back and took a step in her direction. "Listen…woman. I'll get that straight so you won't have problems understanding. We know of the little romance between you and Ling. And we don't approve it." The threatening tone in her voice rebounded from Ran Fan's composure like a ball from a stone wall. Yet she was shocked by her words.

"How could you…? What are you talking about?" Her voice trembled slightly and she prayed to every deity floating around up there that they didn't notice. She didn't show it on the surface but inside she was having something resembling a growing panic attack.

"Please! We knew before you did. The servants love gossip and since you and your filthy brats moved in the halls are buzzing with rumors."

"Don't you insult my children." She hissed.

"However, you'll stay away from Ling, starting now."

"Since when are harem women so jealous? There I was thinking you were used to sharing." Ran Fan weakly replied.

"Cut the jokes, bitch." Another woman spat. "Who do think you are? We are meant to be his wives. _You_ have no right to be by his side." The first one silenced her with a move of her hand; she was obviously the undeclared leader of the little squad. She put her fingers together and smiled sweetly. "We have no problem with Ling enjoying himself with his toys; sometimes he just needs the kick of having an improper affair. He does that all the time. Still it seems you are holding some special interest for him." While talking, she circled Ran Fan, a condescending look on her face. "I really don't see why though. I mean, _look_ at yourself. Have you ever seen something plainer?" The others laughed like hyenas. Ran Fan didn't spare more than an annoyed sigh. "You came here to tell me I don't meet your expectations, did I get that right?" She straightened up. "Lovely. I shall leave now. His Highness is waiting for me." Before she could turn to walk away she was cornered by the pack.

The spokeswoman grinned slyly. She changed her tactic it seemed.

"You don't really believe he has feelings for you, do you?" Pity crept through her words. Unfortunately the question caught Ran Fan off-guard. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I bet you are madly in love with him and admired him ever since you first saw him. And now you're on cloud nine since he finally noticed you. Be careful. You might be in seventh heaven right now but it hurts like hell when you hit the ground." Confused Ran Fan drew back as the group came closer.

A second one joined in. "Isn't she that former bodyguard of his? Oh, it must have been hard to hide your flustered blushes around him. Poor thing…!"

"Out of the way." Ran Fan hissed; she wouldn't listen to their senseless prattling. A small hand was placed on her shoulder and whirled her around.

"Let me tell you something about our _husband_. He is a womanizer, dear. And he is very reckless when it comes to the bedroom. We just want to protect you. I'll save you the depression and explain it to you now. Ling Yao, Emperor of Xing, doesn't give a damn about a girl's feelings. You are nothing but a little change to him, a different, pathetic kind of doll, a thrill he temporally turned to because we, you know his _wives_, began to bore him. That is fine, after ten years he is boring as well. Back to you: He isn't interested in sharing his entire life with you, honey, or in being a lovey-dovey couple. He is interested in your body. Even though I can't see the reason _why_… he seems to enjoy your, let's call it, 'company'. Maybe cripples are a special liking of his, he was nice enough to spare us." By now Ran Fan's mouth was hanging wide open. She closed it forcefully and rapidly freed herself from the grip around her upper arm. "I'm leaving now."

"Let me finish! You are totally replaceable. The moment someone more exciting than you comes along he will forget every oath he vowed and every promise he made to you, believe me. It was like that with all those maids he used to seduce, it was like a hobby to Ling. They all fell for him and devoted themselves to him. He treated them like the most important women on this planet… well, until he found something better. Every single one of them was left behind heartbroken and forgotten, laughed at. Be a smart girl and end it while you still have your weird kind of dignity intact."

"You lie." She growled but it didn't sound as convinced as she wanted it to.

"Oh I do? Well, you know him longer, don't you? I mean… you spent your _entire_ life with him." A mischievous flicker developed in the woman's eyes. "Am I right?" she asked knowing that she wasn't.

Ran Fan stared at her and couldn't speak.

"Oh, I remember! Ten years you were apart, weren't you? But as his loyal subject of course you know way better than we what he did the past time… or who." The last two words hit Ran Fan with so much force she gasped for air.

"Out of my way." Her voice was calm and restrained as she pushed the women away, throwing one to the ground by that. She wouldn't have hesitated to kick her in the face but she had to escape before the tears, welling up in the corners of her eyes, started falling.

Instead of searching for Ling she went straight to her rooms and locked the door. She bit her lip and sat on the floor like she used to in the past. Now water was running down her cheeks in streams and she couldn't have been more disgusted by herself. Judging by her appearance people often took her for a cold, emotionless person and assumed she had inhuman strength and an unbreakable confidence due to the abilities of her body. Actually Ran Fan was a very sensitive and expressive woman. She laughed when she was happy, she roared with rage when she was angry and she cried when she was hurt. To every normal person that wouldn't have been a weakness but rather proved courage and honesty, but the former guard was exactly that: a former guard. She had learned to suppress her feelings, to keep a smooth face and handle everything concerning the heart with distrusting caution.

It weren't the insults thrown at her that shocked Ran Fan so horribly. Trembling she wiped the never ending tears away and cleared her throat. The things they had told about the emperor made her lose it. That couldn't be true. They must have been lying, there was no other option. What did they say?

_He does that all the time._ _You are totally replaceable._

Lies! Nothing but a pack of lies.

Ling would never… Or would he?

Ten years were a long time and she hadn't had seen him once during that time, maybe he had changed and she just had been too dazzled by him to notice?

Maybe he had been like that from the very beginning?

Had he lied to her when he promised to not turn her into a toy of his?

Was he playing her like he used to play all those naïve maids to get what he wanted when he'd been younger?

She couldn't believe how a few words could change her view of things. This morning she had been convinced that Ling loved her the way she loved him. Now she doubted it, now she felt stupid and used.

She wanted to screamed at herself for being so foolish but the thoughts in her head just raged on and she couldn't do anything but numbly watch her faith in him crumble and then simply vanish.

Ming Yao pressed her lips together until they were nothing but a grim line and jerked her head to the left, copying her mother's usual reaction to such an insult. Her sister sighed and patted her head in a crude manner. "Your eyes are way more slanted and squinty than mine. Face the facts."

"We are identical twins, Li!"

"That doesn't matter."

"Are you stupid?"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

The two girls ended up rolling over the floor as they tried to bite and kick each other. Li landed one good punch and her sister yelped with surprise. She got up and hurried to retreat. Puffing the other twin sat up and wiped the bit of blood off the corner of her mouth. Ming glared at her and turned around. "I'm telling Mommy!" she announced as she walked away, her head held high. Ignoring the names her sister called her she turned left and ran down the hall. Her steps echoed ghostly as she passed the deserted part of the huge palace which's size she couldn't even imagine. Cowed by the empty corridors she slowed down and looked around warily. Her mother's quarters weren't far from the twins' yet it seemed to take hours to reach the dark door that marked the entrance to Ran Fan's rooms. Relieved she wanted to open it but a muffled sound let her stop. It was a high, whimpering noise and in Ming's opinion it resembled sobbing. She knew that sound. After her daddy had died last year she and her siblings often had slept in their mother's room. The three of them had cuddled up in the big new bed while their mother had sat on the floor, leaned against the mattress and stared at the opposite wall. More than once Ming had woken up due to the sound of someone crying. The shape of Mommy had been trembling in the darkness and she had hung her head covering it with her arms while shedding silent tears. Just her shakily breathing and gasping had given her away. The little girl had been afraid and had pretended to sleep when her mother had wept for Daddy. This time she wouldn't do that. Her mommy was the strongest woman in the world and she wasn't supposed to be sad. But Ming didn't know how to be comforting so she did what every little girl would have done. She went to get someone who knew how. She wished Daddy was here, he would have known what do to. She sighed and decided to search for the one who was second-ranked in her list.

Soon the light footsteps of a little girl were to be heard and a trilling voice, resounding from the walls. "Master Ling! Master Ling, where are you? Master Ling!"

After ten minutes of shouting and randomly wandering through the maze of the corridors joining together as the more than confusing core of the palace, she came across a great hallway, leading straight into two directions. Green tapestries covered the walls and dark color of the stone that built the floor seemed to glow ominously. Voices got closer accompanied by determined, angry steps. Ming pressed herself against a pillar and hurried to slide into the shadows like she had been taught in training. She needed a few seconds to recognize Master Ling's voice. She just wanted to run to him when another person spoke. This time the voice was higher, female. Now the girl concentrated on the conversation.

"Stop talking nonsense already, Mei-Li." Ling snapped at someone. He sounded outraged and worried.

"I'm just saying" replied this Mei-Li person, "that your little friend maybe has lost interest. Of course I would never presume to consider anyone could ever lose interest in you, my Lord."-A short affected giggle-"That equals blasphemy."

"Funny. So you haven't seen her lately?" the emperor growled. Ming shifted her weight uncomfortably. She never had heard him using such a furious tone before.

"I'd tell you if that were the case, my Lord. Who knows where that Ran Fan has wandered off to? Might there be a man, you know, a lover?" The twin already disliked the person talking. The voice was deceitful and sounded too obtrusive. But didn't she mention her mother? Ming listened harder.

"She'd never… I… Stop it, I said!"

"My Lord, you should focus on the main problem. There is still no heir to the throne. Should you really waste your time with that low woman? It would be better if you forgot about her and concentrated on the future of your country. I'd be happy to oblige."

"Not _now_, woman. Do you really think I'll kick it that soon, Mei-Li? …Hands off." The last sentence was nothing but a toneless hiss and the girl hiding behind the column never had heard something more life-threatening.

"Forgive me, my Lord." The other one whined pitifully. "Why are you so worried about her anyway?"

"Because she said she would visit me and she didn't. That is very unlike her. If something had hindered her from coming she at least would have sent a message. Maybe something happened to her." Ling muttered.

"Why are you so obsessed with that woman? Aren't we enough?" Mei-Li complained.

"That has nothing to do with obsession. I'm worried about the well-being of one of my friends." Ling snorted and stopped walking it seemed. They were very close to Ming's hideout now.

"Friends? Ha! It's interesting that you like to meet your friends mostly at night. Admit it. You sleep with this mere commoner."

No response. Ming shook her head in confusion. What was the matter with that odd female? Sleeping wasn't a crime at all.

"Aha! So you do." The woman triumphed. "Why do you do that to your country? Imagine what would happen if Xing's people were to know about that. It'd be a scandal and you'd lose your throne. All because of that damn widow. Ling, she isn't worth the trouble!"

The twin flinched as a loud smack echoed through the hall, swiftly followed by an indignant gasp. The silence afterwards was louder than anything anyone could have yelled.

"My Lord, I-"

"Leave." A low snarl interrupted the woman. Apparently she left. Ming decided to make her move. She hesitatingly left the safety of the shadows and came to face the furious emperor. As she looked up to him towering over her she swallowed hard. He had a dark, dangerous aura that ridiculously didn't repel her but rather drew her towards him. He stared at him and he stared at her. Both didn't speak but she could see that the red glistening in his eyes faded away.

"Uhm… Master Ling?"

"Ming. Why are you here?" his voice sounded strange as if he was holding back huge amounts of anger.

"I was searching for you." She replied truthfully.

"Why?"

"I know where Mommy is…" As if she switched the channels of the radio his voice changed. He knelt down in front of her. "Is she alright?" he sounded so hopeful and relieved the fact she had to answer in the negative made her sad.

"No. Mommy is in her room and she is crying." She told him, silently begged him to come and help her.

"Crying?" he breathed. The girl nodded. "Come." Ling picked her up and carried Ming in his arms. She clung to his neck and looked into the opposite direction.

"Master Ling?"

"Yes?"

"I don't like her."

"Who?"

"The woman you hit. You did the right thing." Ming stated and pouted thoughtfully.

"I did? Good, you approve." He joked and sighed. "In fact, I overreacted. A king shouldn't do such things... Did you hear all of our conversation?"

She turned around in his arms. "Not all of it. But I wonder why she is so upset about you sleeping with Mommy… Did you have bad dreams? Mommy always is upset when we have bad dreams."

For some reason Ming didn't understand the emperor blushed. "Y-Yeah, exactly. I had a bad dream and that made her angry."

"But Mommy isn't the one to blame if you had a bad dream. You have to tell this Mei-Li that Mommy can't fight dreams. That's impossible, you know?"

Suddenly Ling bent down and kissed her forehead. "God, you are so innocent. Don't ever grow up!"

The little girl flushed and nodded full of confusion.

A soft knock startled Ran Fan who had been busy drying the wet traces on her face. She gave her best to recover her voice so it wouldn't end up being all hoarse and cracking.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Mommy, it's me."

"Ming!" she hurried to get the damn water off her cheeks. "Darling, come in."

The door opened slowly and a small figure shoved her body into the room. "Have you stopped crying, Mommy?"

The question came out of the blue and was so direct Ran Fan needed a few seconds to comprehend.

"Oh… I… Why do think I was crying?"

"I heard you." Ming shrugged and came to her side. Then she hugged her neck and kissed her cheek in a comforting way.

"Oh, dear, have I worried you? I'm so sorry. No, I'm not crying."

She embraced her daughter and pulled her into her arms. The girl nestled against her neck and chirped: "Anyway, now everything is fine again. I brought help, Mommy."

"What kind of help?" Ran Fan pulled back.

"I believe she's talking about me."

She flinched and looked up. Ling was leaning in the doorframe and stared at the two of them. She badly wanted to smile at him but something was restraining her. To not display her uncertainty on her face she kept it down. Ran Fan inhaled deeply.

"Sweetheart, track down your brother and sister and go play somewhere." She patted Ming's behind and pushed her in the direction of the door. She stumbled a bit and stared first at her mother then at the man.

"Okay…?"

When she passed the emperor he stroked her hair swiftly and closed the door behind her. This one simple touch Ling and her daughter just shared practically knocked Ran Fan off her feet.

He sat down next to her and wanted to pull her into an embrace which she avoided by tucking a strand behind her ear and shifting her body a little. Ling blinked. "Did I do something wrong?" When she didn't reply he went on. "Listen, I was worried sick about you today. Where were you? I thought we wanted to meet at noon. Why didn't you show up?"

Still no response. She could tell Ling was getting nervous. Did he sense that something was wrong with her?

"Ming told me… you were crying. Is that true?"

Silence.

"I'm begging you, Ran Fan! Would you please talk to me? What is up with you today?" Desperation wavered through his voice as he grabbed her shoulders and shook them.

She tried to speak but she felt like someone had put a blockade in the middle of her throat. Her mouth was open but there just were no words coming.

"Ran Fan?"

"I ran into a few of… your wives today. That's why I couldn't come. Nothing special." She finally admitted but shrugged it off the same moment and looked aside.

"Okay, so you met a few of my wives today and ended up crying in your room… How is that nothing special? What have they done? Did they hurt you?" he growled.

His anger made it a lot easier for her to deal with what was to come now. She shook her head with a sad tiny smile on her lips. "They were telling me some things."

"What kind of things?" he asked distrustfully.

"Things about you…" she whispered and got up, desperate to get some space between herself and him. She leaned her forehead against the cool wall. She was getting a headache, she noticed numbly.

"What kind of-?" before Ling could finish Ran Fan interrupted him.

"So how many others were there before me?" she whispered, acid dripping from her voice.

"What are you talk-"

"I trusted you. I really trusted you."

The words lingered in the room like a death sentence.

The emperor of Xing sat on the floor in front of an angry woman and couldn't stop staring at her. She had used past tense right now. "Don't you trust me anymore then?" he grimaced at this thought, feeling an odd surge of pain in his chest. He found himself facing a situation he really hadn't seen coming. Ran Fan was on the edge of a breakdown and she obviously blamed him for that. Confused and hurt Ling stared at her. She left the question unanswered and hid her face in the shadows.

"Is it true… what they told me?"

"Is _what_ true? For God's sake, tell me what the hell is going on!" he bellowed and jumped to his feet, anger pulsing through him as well now. What had happened to her? What could possibly shock her so terribly that there was nothing left of the determined, confident and always composed warrior he came to know and love. She behaved like a wounded tiger that was cornered. She growled and hissed, snarled and bared her teeth at him, kept him away. Ran Fan turned around again and glared at him, flames flickering in her eyes. As he stared at her he suddenly got the oddest kind of flashback.

_He was lying on the ground. Something heavy held him down. Someone was standing in front of him. The flow of chi was nothing but a merging chaos around him. He remembered fear and anger. He turned his head and saw a giant green monster. It was pinning down two figures. His eyes twitched upwards, something red dripped on his face, invaded his body. It was burning him. He looked to the left again. Edward Elric stared at him. _

Yes, that's where he knew this gaze from. After all those years he hadn't forgotten, he probably would never do so.

Ran Fan wore the same expression Ed had worn that day.

Shock and horror were written all over her face and her eyes screamed 'traitor'.

Ling swallowed hard and secretly covered his left hand still waiting for an explanation. He backed away and skimmed through all the mistakes he'd made the past years searching for the most awful. The tension in the air grew and weighed heavy on his lungs. Finally she decided to talk.

"They told me about your little game, about your many pathetic affairs with certain maids. You used them like toys! They don't mean anything to you. So much for your honesty!" she shouted. Every single word pierced him like a dagger, cut deep into his heart. He stumbled backwards.

"Who-"

"-told me?" she growled. "I already mentioned them. Your _lovely_ women." Should Ling ever have feared her before, it was nothing compared to what he was experiencing right now.

"And you just believe them?" he yelled desperately.

"Tell me they lied then." She demanded matter-of-factly. The emperor stared at her and kept his mouth shut. The hostility that had frozen him in place before vanished from her exhausted face swiftly replaced by denial and hopelessness. Now he could see that she still hadn't fully believed it, that she would have been willing to forget everything if he had told her those words. She wanted it to be a lie. If he opened his mouth now and told her they hadn't spoken the truth she would believe him. He knew it, she knew it. So Ling remained silent and looked aside.

"I see." She breathed. "So it's really true…"

"Ran Fan, that was before you even came here! Yes, I spent a night or two with some maids every once in a while but since you and the children are here I didn't even think of such things! It's been years ago."

"What do I care about the past? I want to know if I'm like them to you! Am I nothing but a part of your collection of conquests, nothing but yet another stupid woman you share your bed with for a few months before abandoning me?" She cried and sank heavily against the wall. Her knees trembled and then she slid down to the ground. Her face buried in her hands she sobbed: "Am I like them? Am I really that stupid? Do you laugh at me behind my back?" Muttering to herself she stared at the ground. She didn't take any interest in his presence anymore; it was like he had stopped existing in her world all of a sudden. Ling Yao blinked. He had assumed her to be on the ball but she obviously hadn't got a clue how deeply he cared for her. Her misjudging him like that sickened him.

"Do you have any reason to believe that?" he whispered and tried to touch her cheek. She just flinched and actually dodged him.

"You never cared about me that way before… It is weird… Why now? What is different?" she raised her head with a bewildered look on her face as if she'd just noticed that fact. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger while Ling got more nervous by second. "What… Is… the difference?" Ran Fan stared at the emperor. He knew he had to fix this before worse could happen, so he tried to collect the information she gave him. She was worried- no, she was frightened- that he would treat her like those nameless girls he once had taken so much careless interest in. She feared he would just throw her away once he was bored by her. He wanted to laugh at that thoughts but one look at her desperate, tear-stricken face silenced him before the first sound could make it out of his mouth.

"Al-Alright, get here." He held out his arms for her. She didn't move so he gave her an encouraging smile. "I can explain things much better when having a beautiful woman in my arms." Finally she came back to life and hesitatingly approached him. It felt good to embrace her; like a storm had passed. But the trouble hadn't vanished yet, it was just lurking underneath.

"I will tell you something. Remember when we returned here and I became emperor?"

She nodded briefly. "I was your bodyguard for the first months and then… Well…" she shrugged.

"Yes. You know what I was thinking the whole time? I thought of you. Not of power, not of my wives. Only of you, and I hoped you knew that I never… That I never would have been able to make it without you by my side. You were my friend, I needed you. That has changed, Ran Fan. I don't need you anymore. That is the difference. Now I want you. Not because you're attractive- which by the way you are- because you're just… right. It fits. There is no specific reason for this; it's like I've finally woken up. I don't know why I hadn't been able to see that, why it had to take ten years…even longer actually." This turned out to be quite the speech and Ling swallowed. Ran Fan was silent so he just kept talking. "You have changed too. I mean, look at you. You're a mother and all that. When we met again last year… it was like I was seeing you for the very first time. You were stronger, more mature than before, you were proud, something you never showed in my presence. But after spending some time with you, I understood you had been like this all the time. You always had possessed this certain fortitude, I can only dream of, and you always had been that passionate and determined. The problem was me, Ran Fan. I was too foolish and naïve, too immature to notice you. Now I've finally reached the point of realization." He took her hands carefully and guided her long, delicate fingers to his lips. He kissed each one of them and pressed his mouth into the palm of her hand. He looked up and gave her an impish smirk. He heard her breathing sped and felt the blood rushing through her veins. It thrilled him to know that she was reacting to him that way. She seemed to have calmed down a bit so he pulled her closer and stared her into the eye. Their faces were just inches away from each other; he could see her inhaling shakily.

"You are afraid I don't care about you. You fear I could be just using you. Don't you?"

She blushed and nodded almost unnoticeably. She lowered her gaze and allowed herself to sink against him.

"Don't distrust me like that, Ran Fan." He reprimanded her softly. "You aren't like those other women. You aren't even like my wives."

"Why…?" she asked reluctantly when he didn't continue. He laughed weakly and shrugged a bit.

"Because I love you." He answered matter-of-factly. Again Ran Fan was paralyzed in his embrace. He wasn't even positive if she was still breathing.

"Didn't you know?" he tilted his head to the left in a friendly manner. "I thought you already figured it out."

"I… I considered it…" she stammered staring blankly ahead.

"And?" Ling purred and lifted her chin up with one finger. Silence greeted him as she opened her mouth time after time without saying anything. "Just spit it out, woman!" he laughed.

It was very low and hoarse but after clearing her throat she finally said: "I love you, too."

"There you are." He rejoiced and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Is everything alright now?"

"I guess." The woman sighed and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Ling's neck and rested her still wet cheek against his torso. "Look, what you have done to me." She whispered. "Thanks to you I'm nothing but a bundle of broken nerves. You have taken all my composure away." She wiped off the last tears in her eyes. "Ah, I feel so soft." She complained jokingly.

Ling laughed quietly and led her to the neatly made bed not far away. He sat down and pulled Ran Fan in his lap. She looked at him with big innocent eyes.

"You don't miss a chance, do you?"

He snickered. "Nothing if not thorough." In response she gave him a light pat on the shoulder and stroked his cheek. The emperor closed his eyes and sank back. His woman snuggled up to him and ran her hand through his hair until he began to purr like a big cat.

"I love you." She murmured over and over. Every time she said those words adrenaline rushed through his body and his heart jumped in his chest.

After lying like this for countless minutes Ling raised his voice.

"They made you cry…"

"Hmm?" she replied sleepily.

"My wives. They hurt you badly enough that you cried. They will pay." He hissed.

Ran Fan got up and stared down at her emperor. "I don't think-"

"I will banish them. They won't set foot on my country ever again." He motionlessly stared at the ceiling but his eyes were wild with fire. Now that Ran Fan was alright again he could finally fly into a rage.

"You shouldn't let your emotions control your decisions, Master." She spoke softly.

"But I-"

"You must not punish all of them for the misbehaving of eight." Ran Fan tried to defend the innocent women. "They wouldn't get along on their own."

"Then I'll send them away. I'll let them live their own life. I'm not too fond of them and now I have you. I don't want them anymore." He declared.

The woman shook her head but she couldn't suppress the little smile on her lips. "You would do without all fifty of your wives… for me? That doesn't sound fair."

"It's enough. I don't want anything-or anyone- else. I will give them to the other royals, my brothers for example. You'll see, they don't really care who it is they are serving. As long as they are treated like queens they wouldn't bother sleeping in a pigsty." He rolled his eyes.

"That sounds pretty heartless…" she muttered.

"Still it's the truth." He kissed her tenderly and stood up. "I will arrange everything right away. There's no time like the present."

Ran Fan blinked in surprise. "You really want to get rid of them, don't you?"

"I'm still mad at them." He winked at her in a very not-mad manner. "And I know you want them to leave. I don't care, Ran Fan. I really don't. I'll give monogamy a try." With these words he closed the door behind him and was gone.

The former guard sat on her bed wearing a rather confused expression and tried to summarize what just happened. It seemed she just had confessed her feelings to Ling who had done the same; fifty women were going to become someone else's possession and his last sentence had a very suggestive ring to it.

_What the hell? _

_

* * *

_

**Before you go off to tear me apart: I _know_**** they are acting OOC. I totally know I've done better before, I know I skipped a whole lot of things.  
**

******Don't hate me, it will get better again!**

******I was just so fed up with it in the end I just threw the words at the page and didn't give damn! **

******I'm _so _sorry...  
**


	10. Husband

_But I _

_ I love it when you give me things_

_You ought to give me wedding rings_

Book of Love - Peter Gabriel

* * *

"Fuu, are you eating that?"

"Yes… I guess."

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, Ming."

"What's up?"

The twin looked up as her sister sat down next to her and sulkily rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Fuu just kept staring at the apple in his lap and played around with it. He threw it from one into the other hand and wore his typical thoughtful, stern expression. His sisters began to get very annoyed by his constant moodiness but they wouldn't point it out. Even though they didn't really understood what had happened their mother just had told them to not bother their brother the next time. More than once Li had tried to get the cause out of him but the boy just blocked every questions right from the beginning. Ming yawned and stretched. "I'm bored."

The other girl nodded in agreement. "Since all the women left it is very silent around here."

"I'm glad they're gone. Mommy was always very sad when she saw them."

Fuu finally began to eat the red fruit he had been gazing at for ten minutes.

"Yeah, they were always so lofty! I never liked them. Once I ran into one of them and she actually spat out when she saw me. Like I am some kind of evil demon or something." Li complained. "Why did they live here anyway? They never worked so they couldn't have been servants." The girl mumbled.

"Mother doesn't work as well." Their brother interjected. "Maybe they had the same reason to be here like her." He shrugged and kept nibbling at his apple.

His sisters turned around to him simultaneously. "What reason?"

"What do I know? They're gone so stop fussing about them." He growled.

Li rolled her eyes. "You're always so grumpy, Fuu. It really is no fun having you around anymore."

"I'm much more mature than you, that's all. I've seen things you can't imagine." He whispered with an evil smile. Ming swallowed and backed away a bit. Her sister faced him right on, though.

"Maybe we can imagine. Tell us." She demanded.

"You're too young for such things. In the end you'll have nightmares and I'll be the one who gets blamed. I can do without a scolding from Mother."

The twins glared at him disapprovingly. "We won't have nightmares. We aren't babies anymore." They insisted in unison. Fuu always thought of it as weird that these two could speak complex sentences synchronically.

"You are nothing but some cheeky infants." The boy smirked provokingly. The twins stared at each other emotionlessly, then they slowly turned around. It was quite scary to see the little girls sending death stares his way.

"Ming?" Li snarled.

"He's a goner." Her sister predicted in response.

"Oh God!" Fuu jumped to his feet, threw the apple away and ran for it.

The three children romped through the palace loudly while the boy tried to escape his sisters' wrath. They passed four servants, two guards who yelled after them, three expensive vases they almost shattered to pieces accidently and one angry keeper. It was early and half the palace was asleep yet so that many complaints echoed from the high walls. The hunt went on. Luckily Fuu was faster than the twins and better trained. He could easily outrun them but behind every corner he turned, he waited for them so they could catch up. It had been a while since he had so much fun. It felt great to flex the muscles until they burnt without charging at someone. After a while they didn't pay attention to where they were going anymore and just blindly rushed through the corridors. That was why they couldn't quite tell how they ended up in front of the entry to the emperor's personal quarters. Fuu rammed his feet into the ground and staggering came to a halt. His sisters, though, didn't react as quickly as him and ran right into him. Together the three of them fell to the floor as a jumble of legs and arms.

"Ow!"

"You're sitting on my hair!"

"I hit my head…"

Li crawled out from under her brother and helped Ming to her feet. The boy sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "You okay?"

"Kind of."

"I'll live."

The children fixed their clothes and looked up.

"Why did you stop anyway?" Li muttered and examined a small graze on her cheek.

"We can't go in there, can we?" her brother answered matter-of-factly as he pointed at the great doors behind him. That moment muffled voices came from Master Ling's rooms. Steps approached the door and the knob began to move downwards. Fuu got it first. He grabbed his sisters and dragged them behind one of the great tapestries. Only their feet were to be seen but he didn't assume someone would search for people behind the hangings anyway. They couldn't see much of what happened but he was sure that persons entered the hall. The shades of two adults showed up behind the textile. Fuu narrowed his eyes in order to see more. They were male and female; the man wore a ponytail it seemed, while the woman's hair fell loose. Silently to not attract any attention Fuu parted the heavy fabric. The sight was clear and the three children pushed each other around to gain a good spot to see. Still the newcomers' faces were turned away from them so they couldn't tell who they were. No one said anything but suddenly the lady was caught in her companion's cheerful embrace and he obviously kissed her. When the woman spoke Fuu stiffened.

"I still think you should have considered it a bit longer. Such rash decisions don't suit a true leader." Even though it was meant to be criticizing the sentence was accompanied by snickering. He knew that tone. He recognized it easily. Ming did as well. She wanted to push the curtain aside but her brother stopped her. "But Mom –"

Fuu covered her mouth with his hand and hissed: "Be silent." When the twins had calmed down he could concentrate on the conversation again.

"Just so you know, I was thinking about that for months." The man now answered and his voice sent chills down the boy's spine. "A few of them had an affair anyway."

"Oh, what a fortunate coincidence that is." She said and Fuu could almost hear her rolling her eyes. He knew who was out there. He knew who now wrapped his arms around the woman's waist as well as he knew who that woman was. He knew that picture as well. His mother and father had used to embrace each other like this. First he had really thought it was Jian who was with Ran Fan, but reality hadn't shocked him less. Li was the one, though, who spoke all of their confusion out loud.

"Aren't that Mommy and Master Ling…?" her voice was just a whisper but immediately the children held their breath and stared vigilantly at the couple not far from them. They didn't seem to have heard the girl. Before whatever emotion could take over his common sense Fuu dragged his sisters away from the intimate duo. He put his finger to his lips to silence their complaints and gestured them to follow him. As soon as they were around the corner they ran. They didn't quite know why they were running; maybe because they had no idea how to treat that situation, maybe just for the thrill of it. Anyway, they had to get away. When the children reached the twins' room Fuu flung the door open and fled inside followed by Li and Ming. Puffing he fell right into the bed standing next to him. They needed a few minutes to calm down their breathing and heartbeats.

"Have you seen what I've seen?" Ming gasped.

"Mommy _kissed_ Master Ling." Her sister replied and sat on the mattress Fuu was lying on. He had his face pressed against the pillow so she couldn't see his expression but at her statement he tensed. "She kissed him like she used to kiss Daddy." The small girl complained. "I can't believe it." She folded her arms before her chest and pouted. "Mommy shouldn't do such things."

"I don't know. Master Ling always is able to make Mommy smile. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Ming, you're missing the point. They_ kissed_. Only Mommies and Daddies are allowed to kiss."

"Really?" Ming tilted her head to one side.

"Yes. They get married and have babies and then, only then, it's okay when they kiss." Li explained with a straight face. Her sister made big eyes and formed a little O with her mouth. "I haven't known that…"

"Now you do."

Fuu snorted but didn't say anything. His thoughts were focused on the conversation he had with his mother months ago.

"Do you think Mommy loves Master Ling?" one twin wondered.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy loved each other and they kissed all the time." Li shrugged. "Maybe… But shouldn't Mommy love Daddy?"She suddenly yelped in shock. "What if he finds out? He will be very sad…"

A pillow hit her head.

Surprised she turned around to search for her attacker. Her brother sat on her bed and stared at her with hard, cold eyes.

"What was that for?"

"Father won't find out, stupid." Fuu spat.

"Why not?"

"Dead people can't notice anything." He growled and his sisters caught their breath staring at him with horrified expression. "But I wish they could."

"Why do you say such things?" Li whimpered and embraced Ming who had started to cry. He just shook his head and covered his eyes. "I'm mad at her…" he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"She lied to me. She once told me that no one would ever replace Father…" The next pillow flew through the air and landed in the opposite corner of the room with a low thud. The twins ducked in unison and hugged each other, staring at their brother with wet, frightened eyes. Anger made his whole body tremble. "She said she would always love Father. But it was a lie. I know he is gone and we have to move on… I can't help it… In my eyes she betrayed him." His voice was level and quiet which intensified the scary aura radiating from him. "How could she do that? How can she simply forget Father? I hate her!" the last sentence cut through the space like a knife, even though he knew it wasn't true. Now both of the twins were sobbing and water ran down their cheeks. "Say you don't mean it!" Ming whined.

"She said Father would always be a part of our family! Why did she lie? She betrayed not only him but also us!" he roared and jumped to his feet.

Li flinched away but when she answered her voice was unnatural mature: "But if Mommy married Master Ling… we could be a whole family again. I'd like that." Ming nodded a bit to confirm her sister's opinion.

"The emperor doesn't belong to our family, you idiots! He is nice, I give you that, but that's all! He will never replace Father!"

"I'm not saying that he will. But you have seen them. Mommy was happy, Fuu. Don't you want her to be happy?" Li asked him.

"Not with another man! I don't want this to happen…" the outraged boy sat on the floor. "I want Father back, no one else…" Suddenly two pairs of small arms embraced him from both sides. "I don't want this…" he breathed caught in his sisters' tight embraces. The idea of his mother in the arms of a strange man had brought up every emotion he had suppressed since Jian's demise. It was not right. She should be with Father, not with Ling. It just wasn't right.

* * *

She sat in her room and stared out of the window. Smiling to herself she dipped her pen into the ink again and wrote on. She had trouble putting the happenings into the right order though. So many things had occurred at once it seemed. First she described the palace; it wasn't as easy as it sounded for it really was huge building with countless corridors and even more rooms. Then she dropped a few lines about the conditions around here. Now that the harem was dissolved it had gotten quiet around here, but Ran Fan loved the silence. Even though the whole country had been near a collapse about Ling sending his wives away the situation had calmed down now, three weeks later. When the council and the entire royal society had demanded an explanation why the emperor would simply get divorced without telling anybody and why he had done it in the first place Ling had the nerve to declare that all of those women had been no use because obviously they were unable to conceive. Even though Ran Fan couldn't believe that the high-ranking members of the royal houses just accepted that fifty out of fifty healthy women were sterile for an answer, she knew no one would dare question the fertility of the head of the country. Tilting her head to one side she skimmed through the sentences and nodded to herself. She added some news about herself, the children and Ling and signed with a swift move. It was still early so she decided to send the letter away right now. It was fun acting like a normal person, with a daily schedule, a family and a relationship that besides not being official and never was going to be approved by anyone went great. She just had to break it to her children yet, still she really had no clue how they would react. She could barely believe it herself. It seemed so unreal, more like a dream than her actual life. After spending so much time wanting what she was sure to never can have, it felt weird to suddenly obtain it all. Still she would never forget what she'd had to sacrifice for that. She thought of Jian and her grandfather and just like that her good mood vanished. Resting her chin on her crossed arms on the table in front her she sighed audibly. Ling was off reigning over his country all day so she was left all alone. This morning she had heard children's shouts echoing through the halls which meant her offspring was already up and active. She would use the day to spend some time with them she decided, took the letter and stood up.

Even though neither she nor Ling had ever dropped a word about their relationship the servants already knew it and the rumors bubbled like they never did before. Therefore when she entered the corridor she was greeted by hidden stares and muffled conversations. Ran Fan was more than happy to say that she really didn't care. The woman was still overflowing with the pleasure of last night and the delight born from her master's kisses. She shook her head and blinked. She ought to focus she scolded herself with an amused little chuckle. Since Ling was, as far as anyone knew, single the place had turned into a tollhouse. Every second day invitations flooded the administration area. Ran Fan couldn't deny that she'd become a little lofty over the fact that the emperor of Xing was, like he used to put it, her man. That was why she even had volunteered to help answering all the mail. In her defense, she really had nothing to do. She entered the small office. The young man behind the desk looked up and since they knew each other for some time now he even gave her a greeting smile. "Good morning, Lady Ran Fan." His hands never stopped moving as he signed papers, wrote contracts and recorded different international trades. He frowned as he examined her face. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"So? I feel slightly odd but I guess it's because of something I ate for breakfast." She shrugged. "Anyway, I've got some work for you." She winked and tossed him the envelope. He caught it and inspected the address. His eyebrows arched up in surprise. "Are you sure you didn't make a mistake with this?" She leaned closer and shook her head. "No, there is nothing wrong with it." The servant sighed annoyed. "That will take some time though and I'll have to avoid a few custom employees, I just know I will have to." He grumbled but then he smirked at her. "I'll handle it. I owe you for your help after all." Ran Fan grinned. "Thanks, Kung." Puffing she wiped some cold sweat off her forehead. "Anything I can help you with?" She asked and reached for the closest mountain of paperwork to her. In response she received a playful slap on the fingers. "Get out, woman!" the secretary laughed. "I can't have you sneaking around here all day. Why don't you spend some time with those little fellows you brought here instead?" he suggested and gestured her to leave.

"You are so strange." She rolled her eyes and closed the door. He was right, though. She really had neglected her children a bit lately. She had to make it up to them so she chose to take them to the river today for a change. She knocked at her daughters' door and opened it with a bright smile. She was a bit surprised to find all three of them sticking together in one room. Fuu usually didn't hang out with his sisters; he rather played with his friends or read books.

"Good morning." She exclaimed holding on to the door frame to keep the balance; she felt a little dizzy. The twins smiled at her in return but there was a certain shadow of doubt on their faces. Her son, though, didn't even look her way. The young mother frowned.

"What's the matter?" Obviously something troubled them. No one answered so Ran Fan stepped into the room and closed the door. She knelt down next to Ming and examined her face.

"Something is wrong with you… What is it?" The twin shrugged and pulled up the corners of her mouth again. "Nothing. Good morning, Mommy."

"Actually…" Fuu suddenly interjected and turned around. Before he could continue Li had thrown herself at him from the behind and covered his mouth with her hands. Fuu growled something unintelligible and narrowed his eyes. Ran Fan blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Playing!" Ming suddenly yelled which caused a short twinge in her mother's temples. "Yup, we are playing a game. It's called… 'Shut it, Brother!'" the last words seemed to be meant for the boy himself because his sister glared at him like she was going to bite his head off. He threw Li off in response and rubbed his nose.

"I was just wondering how your day was so far, dearest Mother?" Fuu hissed and the acid in his voice caught Ran Fan off-guard. She stared at him with big eyes.

"Excuse me?" she gasped. "Remember who you are talking to, son. What's up with you?" she demanded. Her child just shrugged and got to his feet ignoring the scowls of his sisters. He paraded through the room for several moments before sitting down on the bed next to him. Folding his legs beneath his body he rested his chin in the palm of his hand and gave his mother a lasting gaze. "Oh, nothing…" he scoffed. Ran Fan was hurt every single time she saw her son acting like that. Fuu shouldn't be cold or reserved. He was growing up too fast, way too fast and –to make the whole thing worse- he was becoming rebellious and hostile. Ran Fan wasn't much of a biologist but she was sure that puberty wasn't supposed to hit so soon. She felt like she'd missed the years her children had been nothing but cute and cuddly. She couldn't suppress the thought that it was partly Jian's death that had taken away her little ones' childhood. At least the twins didn't show it as much as their brother did.

"Mommy, Fuu is a bit upset because…" Ming started very silently and then stopped to nudge her sister encouragingly in the side obviously wanting her to continue.

"Well" Li said. "This morning we saw you and Master Ling." At this exact moment all of Ran Fan's features failed to stay composed…totally. She had wanted to tell them about the whole thing eventually, of course. She just had hoped it wouldn't happen like this.

She feverishly thought of something to say but she wasn't quite sure what would have been appropriated. "Oh…" she mumbled. Was it right that she felt guilty? She didn't owe them an apology. Before she could open her mouth she wanted to hit herself for that thought. Of course she did!

"Listen, I don't know what you saw but-"

"Everything!" Fuu growled and got to his feet again. Now he was standing right in front of his mother and stared down at her. "We saw it all! We saw that he kissed you. And you… _smiled_. How can you do that? How can you simply forget about Father and be happy again?" The charges tossed at Ran Fan by her very own son made her jump. Before she could silence him he went on: "You promised that Father would always be a part of our family but you abandoned him! You said you would always love him! I can't believe you! And for the emperor to just… I thought he understood…"

"Don't blame his Highness." She muttered. It seemed too soft and calm for the atmosphere building up in this room. The boy was wild with rage and he was right. He watched his mother lowering her gaze in front of him and his eyes widened. "And you even stand up for him! This man… I trusted him and he just…! …Don't worry. I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at you! You don't care about Father anymore which means you don't care about the past anymore. We had a home and a happy life in the past, remember? …What happened? Why does it have to be like this?" The young mother knelt in front of her son and remained silent. She looked at the wooden floor below his feet and thus saw the water dripping to the ground. She grimaced as his legs trembled. She sensed that something was about to snap inside him. She had thought that his first kill would break the façade he had built around himself for the last year but maybe she had been wrong.

"Do you have any idea… what it was like to see you with him this way…?" he questioned her. He pointed at Ming and Li who had fled in the far-away corner of the room and hugged each other for support while staring at the rest of their family with frightened eyes. "Do you have any idea what it was like for us?"

Ran Fan raised her head and ignored the spinning inside it. She bit her lip and whispered: "I don't, Fuu. I really don't." With these words weighing on her she buried her face in her hands and was shook by dry sobs. She felt like the most awful person in this world for hurting her own children so much and she felt even worse because she actually had been happy. She grabbed her son's shirt and pulled him to the floor with her. She didn't look at him; her eyes were veiled by the strands covering the upper half of her face. All the young boy could see were the clenched teeth and the tense jaw of his mother. She wrapped her arms, metal and flesh, around his shoulders and embraced his motionless figure. She couldn't think of anything else to do. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please forgive me." She mumbled into his hair. Begging and apologizing she sat on the floor with her child and waited for her self-disgust to stop. She hated herself for showing weakness in front of the ones she had to protect, but there was just nothing else she could do. Her endless requests for forgiveness were interrupted by a sudden volley of coughs. She pulled back and pressed her hand to her mouth to muffle the sounds. She choked so hard for a moment she saw nothing but darkness. As her sight cleared again the sounds around her began to become distorted instead.

"Mother!"

"Mommy, Mommy!"

She writhed with a sudden attack of pain piercing her temples and crouched, holding her head with both hands, her fingers clawing her forehead. She groaned and a new torrent of coughs ripped her throat apart. Unsteadily she got to her feet. "I don't feel well." She grumbled weakly. A soft hand touched her forehead while two pairs of arms helped her to stand.

"Mother, you are glowing. Lie down." Fuu instructed sternly. Ran Fan patted his hair and waved it off. "It's alright. I'll just…" she was interrupted by coughing again. "Damn it." She cursed. She remembered dully that a few of the servants had been sick a few days ago. She must have caught the cold from them.

"Mother, I'm being serious. Lie down. I'll go get help."

"No, no." Ran Fan grasped his arm as he turned for the door. "I'll be right on my feet again. Just wait." Fire shot up her throat and she moaned feebly. "O-Okay… Changed my mind. I'll lie down for a second." Said it and collapsed right into the bed behind her. Fuu decided that he was in charge now, it seemed. He scowled at her for a moment but then shook his head and rolled his eyes with an eased smile. "Get some sleep, Mom. Ming, you'll find her some water and Li… You'll get a doctor." Immediately light footsteps resounded from the walls and a door was closed. Now she was alone with her son who sat next to her resting place and kept watch.

He could hear her fast breathing and her soft whimpers. She obviously was in pain. Silently they waited for help to come or just for someone to say something. She inhaled deeply now and raised her voice. "You called me 'Mom'…" she whispered and turned her head in his direction. Now that the illness had struck it seemed to easily take over her body and exhausted it effortlessly. Fuu pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. "I'm still angry…"

"I'm sorry, Fuu. Really, I am." She coughed. "But you have to understand…"

"I don't want to!" he barked but regretted it the same moment, feeling guilty for yelling at his sick mother. "Just sleep…"

"No. Listen, please." She moaned and tried hard to straighten up. "I know I have been selfish and stupid… I just… No one will ever replace Jian in my heart. Not his Highness and no other man. Jian is your father. No one can mean the same to me as he does and no one will ever earn my gratitude for giving me you. He still is here with us, Fuu. I can see him when I look into your eyes, my son." Her wet hand stroked his cheek carefully and Fuu felt like he would break down any moment. She hissed and covered her mouth again. "Anyway" she breathed. "I would never do anything to hurt any of you, I hope you know that. I didn't abandon your father… but I have to move on and grow stronger. We all have to. Do not cling to the past, my dear. Look forward to the future…That's what I do. I can see it, you know. I can see the future… and I see Ling. I see myself by his side and I see you and your sisters. Can't you understand that this is what I want? Of course, being with Jian again would be wonderful and it would make everything easier." She stopped short to get some air. "But that is not how life works."

He bit his lips and rested his chin next to her head. "Mom… I… I haven't known-"

"Of course not. You are way too young for such things, Fuu. You still have so much left to learn… and a lesson without pain is meaningless. So prepare yourself." She coughed again and this time it sounded worse than before. Shocked he jerked forward but before he could reach for her she had calmed down again. "What I said before… I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" he started with a hoarse voice. Smiling his mother tousled his hair and sighed. "I know, darling. I don't blame you. I blame myself for not telling you sooner." Her eyes closed and she panted heavily. This moment the door opened and a gaunt, lean man entered the room. Without looking at the boy he pushed him aside and began to examine Ran Fan. She flinched from his hands instinctively; too dazed to understand that the stranger came to help her she tried to get up.

The next instant Ming and Li stumbled in. "Mommy, we found Master Ling and he found a doctor." The twins announced in unison and pointed at the entrance just when the tall royal rushed into the room and hurried to her side. He forced the woman to lie back again and stroked her cheek in a soothing manner. It was getting a bit crowed so the children retreated silently. The adults kept talking quietly to each other and didn't pay attention to the young ones.

"What is wrong with her?" Ling panicked. "Is she in pain?"

"Probably, but it's just a flu. She will get better in a couple of days." The doctor replied as he felt her neck and head. It was clear to see that he didn't like to be here. The healer grumbled to himself and ripped out a little book. He scrawled a few words and gave the paper to the emperor. "She needs rest, fluid and, if available, a few of these." The doctor pointed at the recipe he'd written down, bowed and left as fast as he'd come. Fuu and his sisters were sitting behind the door and listened. "Looks like Master Ling really cares for Mommy." Li whispered. Ming nodded but then their brother scoffed: "Why did you bring him here?"

"Well, we figured that he knew someone who could help. You said we should go get someone." The sisters defended themselves. Fuu lowered his gaze. "At least it isn't something serious, is it?"

A small hand poked his upper arm. "So Mommy is not going to die, right?"

"How can you even say that!" the boy yelped. "Of course not!" The idea of losing yet another parent scared him out of his mind. The young, strong woman lying just meters away from him couldn't just die. That was impossible. He wouldn't let that happen. "We love Mom and shouldn't think about such terrible things."

"But this morning you said you hated her." Li reminded him. Fuu flinched and shrugged helplessly. "I was angry at her. I never meant it." He admitted softly and ran his hand through his hair. The noises in their room had stopped and alarmed three ears got pressed against the cold wood of the door.

* * *

Ling sat on the floor next to Ran Fan's bed and patted her arm comfortingly. She was very weak and that scared him. This morning when they had parted she had acted totally normal. He tried to remember if she had seemed pale or feeble. In his opinion she hadn't but maybe that was because he hadn't paid attention to her health condition. He was interrupted in his thoughts by his woman whimpering pitifully. The same moment the emperor jumped to his feet and let his hands hover over her body undecidedly. She coughed and twisted a bit. Her eyelids fluttered and then she slowly turned to look at him. A tiny smile on her lips she whispered: "I hope you won't get it too." She waved her hand in an uncertain way. "Because I think such things get spread via body contact." He bent down and kissed her forehead teasingly. "Don't worry, my dear." -Ah, he loved calling her that- "I'm resistant to such stuff." She gave her best to put on a brave face but her body wasn't capable of playing along anymore. That was why Ling noticed right away that she was fighting nausea with all her might. "Stop acting, woman." He advised her and went to get a bucket from the little bathroom next door. She turned away with a frown. "I don't need it." She muttered.

"Why do you always play down everything?" he sighed.

"Have we met before?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Silly girl…" He stroked her cheek with his lips and sat on the mattress next to her, pulling her into his arms. His mouth found hers and his hungry fingers wandered all over her body. When it seemed they were about to get too carried away Ran Fan patted his shoulders. "Before you take it further you should know that we are actually on my daughter's bed and that I'm so exhausted from simply lying here I can't even lift my head on my own. How the hell am I supposed to keep up with you?" She sighed as Ling nibbled at her neck in a seductive manner. Any other day she probably would have leaped right into his arms but now she was too ill to even enjoy the idea of it. "I look awful, Master. Get off!" she moaned.

"You're so sexy when you say 'Get off'!"

"Do you really need it that badly?" she puffed and freed herself from his passionate embrace.

"Let me think about that." He tilted his head to the left with a faked thoughtfulness. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." He kissed her one last time and then finally let go. Laughing quietly, not without being interrupted by hoarse coughing, she cuddled up to Ling. She felt bit better even though it seemed like her chest weighed hundred pounds. Ran Fan heaved a sigh and pulled up the corners of her mouth. "I love you, you know." She mumbled while her eyes closed. His hands fondled her neck tenderly. "Yeah?" he asked happily. "What do you love about me?" he teased. She coughed and her face twisted with pain which she tried to suppress at once. "You okay?" Ling asked with a worried frown.

"Yes, of course I am." She reassured him. Ling ran his hand through her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head. "So? Am I getting to know some details?"

"Hmm?" she blinked.

"What do you love about me? You can embellish it all you want. Oh, and please be specific." The emperor smirked and kissed her earlobe. He put one of his hands over her eyes and she sighed. "You're burning." He gasped with an alarmed voice.

Ran Fan smiled. "That's one of the things I love. You get worried over so many small things, it makes me feel important."

"Okay, first of all: You _are_ important. Secondly: You are sick, that isn't a small thing." Ling interjected.

"Anyway…" the woman rolled her eyes. "Shall I go on?"

"I beg you."

"Fine… I love your hair, your eyes, your voice, your smile, your laugh, the way you walk, the way you cross your arms, the way you hold me, the way you kiss me, the way… You know what? I'll just go with 'I love you'." She nodded casually and smiled to herself. She coughed and rubbed her neck as if she could erase the pain from the outside. Ran Fan sank against his chest again and yawned.

"Tired, are you?" he chuckled.

"Yes…" she whispered already drifting off. "I'm so exhausted." she complained weakly.

"Then sleep, beautiful. It's alright. I'm here." Ling purred and caressed her cheek. She snuggled up to him and inhaled deeply. "Yes, you are." She breathed. He didn't reply, just embraced her tighter and hummed a simple tune. While they sat like this his thoughts wandered off to the future. He thought of her smiling at him while the years passed by. He saw himself lying next to her in a big bed, he saw Fuu becoming a royal guard, he saw the twins growing to be two beautiful women. In his mind summer chased after winter and sun and moon raced across the sky. Before he knew it darkness developed in his thoughts. His eyes widened with fear as he watched his peaceful vision blur and twist. Now the world was painted gray and mournful. The years hadn't stopped flashing forward and then he found himself staring at a gravestone. It wasn't big and already partly covered with moss. He couldn't read the inscription anymore. He didn't want to. Unintentionally his grip around Ran Fan waist tightened. He stared blankly ahead and couldn't stop trembling. Now that he had chosen that ominous path he had to walk it. The next moment he faced his own reflection in a little puddle on the dirty pavement before the tomb. He desperately searched for any change. There was none. He couldn't detect one sign of aging. He would stay like this while his beloved woman had to grow old and die? His breathing sped and deep within his mind, hidden behind delusions and memories, Ling heard malicious laughter echoing from nowhere. The sound vanished as fast as it had emerged but he knew who just had found something to amuse himself with. Carefully he stroke Ran Fan's cheek and inhaled shakily. He didn't want to lose her, now that she was finally his. Wasn't everything supposed to be wonderful now? Shouldn't everyone be happy now? Shouldn't everything finally work out? He couldn't stand the idea that just a few decades later he would suffer from such a big wound again. Holding her in his arms like this he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to recover from that loss. He shook his head desperately. She wasn't dead yet! There was still a lot of time to think about such things. Right now Ran Fan was alive, she was here and she needed him so he would stop reflecting on things that were still to happen. End of discussion. The next time he checked, his woman was already fast asleep and coiled up against him.

She twisted in his embrace sleepily and pressed herself against him, then she mumbled something unintelligibly and her hand suddenly grabbed the metal of her automail. The cold iron seemed to startle her because now she was pulling her eyebrows together. Was she dreaming? He softened his hug a bit to not restrain her from moving and make her feel more uncomfortable. Her eyes rolled wildly behind her lids and she gasped for air. Ling didn't know much about fever dreams but he was sure they weren't very pleasant. All of a sudden she jerked forward and yelped like a beaten dog. "Master!" she cried and made him jump by that. Shocked he stared down at her. He stroked her quivering back. "Ran Fan, calm down." He whispered and was almost as upset as she seemed to be. She whimpered and sank back against him. "Master… Please…" she mumbled. "Don't leave me… I…still can fight…" The rest of her begging was too low to understand but he knew what scene must be playing in her head. Ling swallowed and kept numbly caressing her cheek. Haunted by the future, haunted by the past… They were pretty messed up, weren't they?

She relaxed a little in his arms and sighed audibly. As good as it felt to be that close to her he had to get up. First of all his feet were getting numb, secondly she was sick after all and needed some peace. He rested her head on the pillow with all care needed and covered her up. He bent forward and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Sleep tight, my Ran Fan…" Ling whispered and ran his hand through her hair, arranging the bangs so they wouldn't cover her face. The emperor just wanted to leave as he noticed the eyes burning into his back. He stiffened and straightened up. "Yeah?" he growled. He couldn't tell who it was that entered the room now so he stuck with the hostile behavior. The last thing he needed was some random servant spreading the word about him and his secret love interest. The door closed and first he thought the intruder was gone again but then he heard soft steps on the floor. The man turned around and inhaled threateningly. The glare that was building up on his face vanished at once.

"Kids… Have you waited outside the whole time?" he asked in surprise. The three children came to his side and stared at the sleeping woman silently. After a few moments Fuu muttered, without looking at the man: "How is she…, Master?" First Ling gazed at the boy and then at the two little girls staring at Ran Fan with frightened expressions. He sighed and crouched so he was on the same level as them. "She is very tired and needs some rest. But don't worry. I know her well. She won't be invalid for long."

"Can we stay here until she gets better?" Li looked at him with pleading eyes. Her sister sat next to the bed and leaned against the wooden frame. Ling smiled. "Of course you can." He stood up again and aimed at leaving so the children could spend some time alone with their mother but obviously someone had different plans. A small hand grabbed his sleeve and forced him to stop again. He looked over his shoulder questioningly. The twin was still staring at him and fiddled with the little ribbon of her dress. She didn't let go of his clothes and lowered her gaze. "Couldn't you stay as well?" she whispered. Ling noticed Fuu's head jerking in their direction. "Do you want me to?" he asked softly. The little girl nodded bashfully. He chuckled lightly. Still when he had run into the twins before, he had been on his way to a negotiation with the Amestrian ambassador. The man was already waiting for him and Ling couldn't just cancel that meeting. He scratched his chin thoughtfully as he tried to find a solution. "Listen. I have to go somewhere now, but as soon as I'm done I come back, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yes." He patted Li's head, waved at the other two and hurried down the hall. He left the little family and rushed through the corridors but his thoughts remained in the small room with them. As he pushed the great doors open he wondered how he was supposed to concentrate on a truce with the military nation in the west when he was so focused on the well-being of Ran Fan. He shook his head to clear his mind. He had to worry about the fate of millions now. He couldn't allow any conflict to weaken the good connection that had formed between the two countries over the last years. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a war and therefore he had to secure the friendly relationship with Amestris. Two men covered in the official clothing of the royal guards appeared at his side and bowed. He greeted them inattentively and steered onward gesturing them to follow. When he entered the council's room a chair was pushed back and the man waiting for him stood up to bow the way it was custom in Xing when meeting the emperor. "I welcome you at my home, Ambassador Brosch. I hope your journey was safe and pleasant." Ling greeted the blonde in Amestrian and smiled politely. He offered him to take a seat again as he sat down himself. The foreigner nodded and replied: "It was, indeed, your royal Excellency. I am glad to see that the railway is in top shape now that it is used constantly. That is good news." The man leaned back and snapped his fingers. One of his companions who had waited silently in the corner of the great room approached them and handed him a couple of documents. Major Brosch studied them for a moment and passed them the emperor. "It is a standard contract. The same as the ones we have with Drachma and Aerugo." He explained. "We would change a few sections to the benefit of the current relations between Xing and Amestris, of course."

After reading the first pages Ling smiled bitterly and pointed at a small paragraph. "What is with the 'military aid when needed'-part?" He disliked the idea of sending his own people to fight for Amestris very much.

"Well, this agreement works mutual. Whenever Xing is threatened by a hostile nation or is attacking one itself Amestris is obliged to support the Xingese army with its forces."

"That sounds quite helpful. But let's not forget that Xing in contrast to Amestris isn't very active at this part. This settlement would only be useful to your nation, wouldn't it? Further, you said before you had the same treaty with Aerugo and Drachma. Even though we aren't direct neighbors it's still a possibility that one of them attacks us. You'd be forced to help them as well as us. You can't expect me to agree to something like that." The leader of Xing snorted and tossed the papers back to its owner. The ambassador wore a thoughtful expression and after a few moments of silence he declared: "I see your point, your royal Excellency. But you have to understand the advantages of a military alliance. Führer Mustang is inclined to conclude an alliance with all the three of the nations. A coalition of four countries as powerful and wealthy as ours would not only prevent attacks from other parties it would also strengthen the international economy." Major Brosch's explanation made sense but Ling didn't like it. He sighed and began to argue with the other man. As the two of them negotiated and discussed the treaty from every possible angle the hours ticked by in silence. When the emperor looked outside the window again he was shocked to see that the sky was utterly black with heavy rainclouds. The moon's light was unable to pierce the thick layer of condensed water. The red flicker of the last sunbeams just disappeared behind the mountains in the west. Ling stood up at once. "I think we should stop here. I will see whether the council shares your opinion, Ambassador Brosch. I apologize for abandoning you like this but I have an important date now which really can't wait any longer. A servant will guide you to your quarters, sir. We will meet tomorrow again if that is alright with you."

The other man nodded and collected the different documents spread all over the table. "I have in fact someone to visit myself, so I highly appreciate that."

"Someone living in Xing?" the emperor raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes, your royal Excellency. Maybe you remember Miss Maria Ross? I wanted to stop by at her place." Something in the eyes of the major changed as soon as he had spoken that woman's name. So Ling nodded politely. "I do remember. We'll continue tomorrow then."

"Alright. Good night, Emperor." Brosch bowed and left the room. The tall Xingese followed him with his eyes before turning around and passing the doors once again. The whole conversation he had been able to suppress his worries but now they intensified and he almost sprinted down the halls. Dim light illuminated the corridors, while the big windows rattled as the wind pressed against them. Ling could see the glass vibrating under the pressure of the storm. Rain began to fall. First almost unnoticeable then constantly fiercer the water pattered on the roof above his head and against the walls. The roars outside echoed through the building and a lightning bolt ripped the dark sky apart. It struck something a few miles away but soon enough smoke developed and pushed against the raging firmament. The gale howled around the palace and charged at it, determined to tear it down it seemed. An instinct, as old as life itself, took over the emperor and then he understood. It always had been a riddle to him how simply having children could change Ran Fan from a strong, composed warrior to a bundle of broken nerves. Now he saw that children changed everything. The craving to protect and defend surged strongly through his veins as he thought of the twins, their brother and of course Ran Fan. All his senses were focused on them; he had to be with them. Even though he knew he didn't have to be afraid of this thunderstorm he felt like someone was choking him. Thousands of fears he hadn't even known of flooded his mind. Every single one of them was irrational and impossible to come true but he wasn't thinking rationally anymore. He never had felt like this before and he couldn't interpret it properly. He was still marveling over his need to get to them when he flung the door open and faced the children sitting together next to their mother's bed. He gasped for air. "You okay, kids?" he wheezed and closed the door swiftly.

Fuu answered him. "Li and Ming got scared by the storm but aside from that, we are fine. Mother was a bit restless lately but she didn't wake up." He informed him. Ling nodded breathlessly and knelt down in front of the girls. "Sorry, it took me so long. Did you watch over your Mommy?" Two nods, bashful and uncertain, answered his question. He tilted his head to one side and smiled encouragingly. "Are you scared of the thunder?" Ming lowered her gaze and Li mirrored her action.

Ling opened his arms for them. "Come here…" Carefully the girls slid into his embrace and buried their faces in his hair. He stroked them soothingly and whispered: "That's nothing you have to be ashamed of. Everyone can get scared by those sounds. You should have seen me just minutes ago." Li pulled back to stare at him doubtfully. "_You_ are scared of the storm? You are scared of nothing! You are the emperor! Is an emperor allowed to be scared?" She pulled her eyebrows together and frowned. He laughed quietly. "Well, I wasn't scared of the weather itself. I can't explain it. I was frightened, that's the bottom line, and it isn't wrong to be afraid of something. Even emperors are afraid sometimes." He released them softly and looked at Fuu. The boy stood in the shadow next to the door and stared blankly ahead. His arms were crossed in front of his chest but that was all the emperor could see of his posture. The lamp only threw light upon the cushions, the shape of a woman twisted among. Ling slithered on his knees closer to her and felt her forehead. She was still burning so he figured the fever was still raging inside her body. He noticed that the pillow and the sheets she was resting on were wet with sweat. "Will Mommy get well again?" Ming asked quietly. The emperor froze and gazed at the twin. "Of course, she will. No doubt about that. Don't worry." He hurried to reassure the little child. Thunder rolled again and for a split second the night was bright with white electricity. The twins yelped and jumped into Ling's arms again. They clung to him and shook with fright. He smiled worriedly and sat them on his lap. "I'm here. I won't let thunder hurt you." He promised and held them tightly. Li nodded and hugged his neck. The anxiety of the two faded and bit by bit they relaxed and their breathing slowed down. "Thank you…" a little voice whispered. The man blinked and leaned back to look at them. "For what?"

The twin shrugged and answered: "For being here. Even though Brother doesn't like it… I'm happy that you take care of Mommy." Ming nestled against his torso again while Ling turned around to look at the reserved boy. Fuu met his stare head on and didn't move an inch. "So you know about it?" the emperor asked the children. He hadn't known Ran Fan already had told them. The twins nodded. "This morning we saw you and Mommy."

"Oh…" he could only guess what scene must have played before their eyes but he hoped for the best… or least bad.

"Mommy reacted like you." Ming smiled and sighed. "Can I ask you something, Master Ling?" the little girl hugged her sister and both stared at him with their big dark eyes. "You can…" he allowed.

"Do you love Mommy?"

The man's eyes twitched to the sleeping woman once again and he chuckled, relieved it was an easy question to answer. "Oh yes, I do. I love her very much. I want to spend the rest of my life with her… and with you." His hand came to rest on Ming's head and he lovingly tousled her hair. The girls' faces lit up. "With all of us? Really?" Li rejoiced. Laughing Ling nodded and was immediately thrown to the ground by two overjoyed embraces. The twins talked fast and both at the same time. They sat on his chest and beamed with delight and happiness. "Master Ling, does that mean you are part of our family now?" "Will you stay with us forever?" "Will you marry Mommy?" The questions, actually nothing but excited shouts, drowned the wail of the wind outside and their former self-consciousness was totally forgotten. The emperor tried to calm them down but it was a difficult task lying on the back with two little girls squatting on his torso. "Stop now!" he gasped not without grinning though. "May I breathe?" The twins retreated a bit and he finally was able to straighten up. He inhaled deeply and smoothed his hair down. "I'd like to be part of your family. I actually already see you as part of mine, so…" he shrugged casually. "Would you allow me to marry your mother then?" he smiled. That was the first time he seriously thought about it. He could easily picture Ran Fan in the bride's gown, smiling her lovely little smile and blushing with joy. He could see her sitting next to him and staring at him with her warm eyes, whispering the words that would bind her to him. He could imagine the warmth and the bliss surrounding them. He shook his head and at once was back in the dark room with the two girls cuddling to him, Fuu staring coldly at the ground and Ran Fan sleeping soundly. Ming nodded eagerly. "We want Mommy to be happy and I bet she would be happy to marry you!" she squeaked. Li agreed it seemed. "And there is something else… Master Ling, we want to have a daddy again." She whispered.

"I… You want _me_ to be… I… Really?" Ling's jaw was on the floor. Since he knew that he never would be able to father children he hadn't wasted time on imagining how it could have been. The idea was oddly tempting though. He deeply cared for the three of them and wanted to protect them. Wasn't that what fathers did? He didn't know, after all he never had come to know the comfort of a father figure in his life. Still he supposed it must be a very pleasant feeling to know that someone strong and loving watched over you. The one who had been closest to that position in Ling's life was Ran Fan's grandfather but it hadn't been the same.

"Yes. We do. We miss Daddy but we want to be a whole family again. Mommy would like that too, I know that. Fuu, too, even though he is sulky right now." Li explained. All heads turned in the boy's direction. He was sitting on the floor by now and his chin rested in the palm of his hand. "What do you think? Would it be fine with you if I joined your family?" Ling asked with a soft expression. He knew what the kid was thinking. He didn't want to have his father replaced by some stranger. Before the emperor could continue Fuu brought himself to smile. It was hard and surly but at least he didn't glare at him anymore. "Mother loves you, Master, and she wants you to stay by her side. She has told me. My opinion doesn't matter. But I suppose it could be much worse. She is better off with you than all alone." The twins scowled at their brother for these words but Ling didn't mind. He nodded thankfully. "I understand how you feel and I'm glad you can live with it." He told the boy. Fuu shrugged and looked away. "I love her and want her to be happy."

"So… that's it, isn't it? I'll propose to Ran Fan." He swallowed at this thought but it wasn't nervousness that made his insides twist, it was eagerness. He was positive that she wouldn't decline. He stared out of the window and couldn't help the bright smile that was crawling over his lips. The thought of Ran Fan as his wife, of himself as her husband, dazzled him. Even though it wouldn't last forever, at least there would be a time in his life filled with joy and love. He could see it so clearly: the two of them smiling as a married couple and three wonderful children by their side. Matrimony always had been nothing but a duty to him, an invention to secure the presence of an heir to the throne. Now he saw it was more than this. He wanted everyone to see that this woman was his and no one else's. He wanted to have a family with her. As her husband it would finally be official.

The sky cleared and eventually a few stars appeared on the black firmament. During their conversation the storm had died down. Nothing but a peaceful breeze swept through the tree tops and rocked them gently. It wasn't raining anymore and the tempest had vanished with it. In the distance you could still hear the faint rolling of thunder.

"Master Ling?"

"Yeah?" he looked down at the little girls he still held in his arms. Ming had snuggled up to him and covered herself with one of his long sleeves. Li yawned in a cute manner and smacked her lips sleepily. "Since when do you know Mommy?" she wanted to know. Her sister's eyes opened curiously and Ling heard Fuu shifting his weight. The emperor smiled and stroked her hair absent-mindedly. "Let me think…" he murmured. "I was about your age when I was introduced to her."

"You know each other for so many years?" Ming marveled. "Did you have adventures too?" the little girl asked, amazed. "Mommy once told us you had been to Amestris. Is that true?" Ling nodded silently and as a reflex to that topic he hid his left hand beneath his garment. Now steps resounded from behind and Ran Fan's son came into sight. He sat down in front of the emperor. "Can you tell us about it?" he asked. All three of them made big eyes. "That really is no bedtime-story." The man sighed and looked at the sleeping woman in the bed. She moved her automail unconsciously. "Please?" Ming begged. Li nodded encouragingly while Fuu just folded his legs under his body. Ling ran his hands over his face and puffed. "Fine." He gave in. He figured now it was time to 'live to tell the tale'. "Let's see… Where should I begin?"

"At the beginning." Fuu suggested and grinned. The twins giggled and then gazed at the man again. He held up one finger and composed himself. Then he started:

"The story begins in Xing. My father, the emperor, had fallen ill and as the successor of the Yao Clan it was my duty to obtain the throne. I already had a plan how to achieve my goal. There were many legends about a mysterious object called _Philosopher's Stone_…"


	11. A New Chapter

_And this is how the story ends_

_Or am I wrong and this..._

_This is just the beginning, just another start?_

_Another Start_ by Unknown Artist

* * *

Ran Fan woke up and, no second later, wanted to fall asleep again. Her head hurt, her throat resembled a battlefield and the bitter taste in her mouth made her flesh crawl. She didn't know what had disturbed her doubtful rest but she was sure she would want to curse the reason once she was strong enough for such things again. Slowly her senses regained connection to the outside world. First she noticed the bright light blinding her, even though her eyes were shut. Then the numbness left her worn-out body. She could feel the weight of a blanket and the heat radiating from it. Even though she was burning and would have given anything to get out of that bed she just couldn't bring herself to move her arms; too much effort. She heaved a sigh and tried to escape the sunbeams by turning her head away. After a few silent minutes the sounds returned as well. She first discerned her own breathing, then the rubbing of skin against textile and as the loudest noise in the mostly quiet room she heard the snores. Surprised she rolled over to see what was going on on the floor next to her bed. At first she couldn't see anything but a pile of clothes and hair but after a while her vision cleared. A smile spread across her lips and lit up her exhausted expression. Ling was lying on his back with all his limbs stretched out. Two small figures cuddled up to him, one actually sleeping on his chest, and nestled against his neck. The two girls looked so tiny and fragile next to that grown man, it was almost funny. Their eyes were shut tightly and every now and then one of them twitched a finger or shifted their weight in order to get in a more comfortable position. She sat up a little and smiled tiredly. That moment the emperor's eyes opened and he turned his head in her direction. The woman blinked in surprise; she had assumed him fast asleep. He didn't move, just whispered in a desperate voice: "Save me." Ran Fan grinned and shook her head, answering: "No."

"Traitor!" he hissed and tried to free himself from the twins' embraces on his own. It was a rather difficult task for he didn't want to wake them. After some limb-arranging he successfully escaped from his little prison. He came to her side and sat down on the bed. His fingers found hers and he gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "How are you?" he wanted to know.

"I feel like something ran me over, but I feel better than yesterday." She admitted with a frown.

"The doctor said you had flu. It's only natural that you'd need some days to recover." Ling's hand rested on her shoulder as he spoke. Ran Fan nodded and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Are you alright?" she was worried that he might have caught it too.

"Well, my back hurts." Ling muttered and stretched.

"Poor you." Ran Fan chuckled and rolled her eyes. At least he wasn't sick. She briefly wondered if he could get ill at all. "Why were you sleeping on the ground anyway?"

"The kids and I had some talking last night and we kind of fell asleep synchronically."

Now she noticed the figure lying a few feet farther behind. Fuu seemed to have been sitting at first but during the night he'd lost his balance and had fallen to one side. The mother tucked one of her strands behind her ear and wiped some sweat off her neck. She sat up with a little help from Ling and leaned against his shoulder.

"Ran Fan, we have talked about the whole relationship-thing we got going here." Ling started. She stiffened in response.

"Don't worry, they are fine with it. Well, Fuu isn't very delighted but he will get there… I know he will." He reassured her.

"Yes, I think so too. He is very mature for his age."

"He reminds me of you. He acts and thinks like you." Ling said; a thoughtful look on his face. "Your daughters… they have thrown a very interesting option into the mix. I think I want to try it."

"Try what?"

Instead of answering he stood up and tilted his head to one side. Ran Fan followed his actions with her eyes silently. The emperor turned around and looked at her with a sincere expression. She was overwhelmed by the amount of emotion shown in his gaze. For some reason her insides began to twist and she felt like a fist was crushing her lungs. Ling's hand wandered up to touch her forehead. The pressure of his fingers electrified her entire body. She recognized this gesture. Then he briefly stroked her slightly parted lips and let his hand linger upon her collar bone. For a few minutes no one spoke. Maybe she was hallucinating but if she wasn't totally mistaken he'd just asked to marry her. His features didn't change. He was still staring at her with those honest, deep blue eyes. At once she couldn't feel her legs anymore. All her blood rushed upwards and painted her cheeks bright red. He was waiting for her answer.

Before she even had been born, her life had been given to him. She had been his possession the moment they first had seen each other. He didn't have to ask for such a thing. She would have followed him everywhere, would have done everything for him. He knew that and yet he preferred to perform this sacred ritual, reserved for couples truly in love. How could she ever be enough for him?

Ling's expression suddenly altered to something dark and self-conscious. He was just about to retreat when Ran Fan came back to life. She caught his hand as it left her skin and pressed it against her flushed cheek. She didn't give him the chance to say anything. She had thought about it before, but every time she pictured herself becoming the emperor's wife she saw outraged people and disapproving glares. She had been taught to always think of the worst-case-scenario but maybe it didn't have to be that way. Maybe they wouldn't mind, there had been cases like this before, after all. Considering that it was quite easy to answer. So she raised her arm and gently rested her finger on his chest to complete the rite. For a moment they didn't move. Then Ling grabbed her waist and covered her with overjoyed kisses.

"You will become my wife?" he rejoiced.

"Yes." She nodded, desperate to get that message clear. "Oh God, yes! Of course!" she threw her arms around his neck and fused their mouths in one breathless joining. Ling's eyes widened with bliss and she could feel a smile stretching across his lips. "Yes?" he whispered against her cheek. Ran Fan couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yes!" she grinned. Together they fell onto the bed. All of a sudden she didn't feel sick at all anymore. She gazed at him with dazzled eyes. Just looking at his face made her heart skip a beat and now she almost forgot to breathe. How was it possible to love someone so damn much?

She just had to be close to him. She slid into his arms and began to stroke his jaw with her lips. "I love you." she breathed against his neck. He didn't let go of her as he sat up and placed her on his lap.

"Let's be cliché and say: I love you more." He joked and tilted his head to the left so she could kiss his favorite spots. Someone cleared their throat and made the cheerful couple jump. Their heads snapped around in unison. In front of them stood three children, all of them wearing an expecting expression. Their shining eyes were all fixed on the emperor and his fresh fiancé. They were obviously waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Come here!" Ling exclaimed, too happy and pleased with the situation to not overwhelm others with his elation. The young ones leaped into the adults' arms. Fuu nestled against his mother and embraced her gently while Ling 'fought' with the twins over who got to hug whom. They won. In the end the man was lying on his back again and had to excited girls squatting on his torso. They didn't wait to bombard him with questions. This seemed to be their preferred way of asking something: Wrestle the other one on the ground, sit on their chest so they couldn't escape and just toss every query right at them. Hopefully, they already knew about the flowers and the bees.

"Have you done what we'd planned?"

"When will you get married?"

"Can we be bridesmaids?"

Ran Fan held her dear son in her arms and watched the rest of them playfully scuffle. The boy followed her gaze and grinned. He plucked at her collar to get her attention. As she looked back at him he examined her face thoroughly.

"Are you happy now?" he wanted to know. She didn't have to think about that. With total conviction she smiled at Fuu and kissed his forehead.

"Yes. I'm happy now."

* * *

"Have you heard about it?"

"Yes, the emperor will marry the widow from the Yao Clan."

"Well, I think that's romantic."

"In your eyes everything is romantic, Jin Pei."

"But think about it! Emperor Ling fell in love with this poor woman and saved her from her plight. He is the knight and she is the damsel-in-distress."

"And you have read too many fairytales."

"I think it's time for a royal wedding that has nothing to do with duty and advantage but with the true and deep feelings for each other. What is more touching than a real life love story?"

"I bet she was the reason he divorced all his wives."

"Probably. Well, if that isn't the best proof of a man's feelings."

"Well, it's his life, I suppose. And if he really loves her I'm happy for his Highness."

"I would kill to go to this ceremony!"

The other woman rolled her eyes in return and looked out of the window again. The two Xingeses had entered the wagon a few stations ago and ever since then the carriage had been filled with the high fast voices of the females. Both wore pretty dresses and extravagant hairstyles.

"Are you listening?"

Winry Elric jumped and turned around to look at her husband. "Of course." She lied. Edward folded his arms and raised an eyebrow sardonically. Then he asked: "What did I just say?"

"Oh, you are never listening when I tell you something!" the blonde complained instead of answering. The man snorted and started to turn the pages of his book again, which proved her right and declared her the victor of their little argument. The couple sat just a few meters away from the gossiping women and she eagerly followed their comments and theories about the most illustrious and most awaited event of the year. A gloating part of her wanted to wander over to those two and –just for the heck of it –show them her invitation to the earlier mentioned occasion. Of course, she wasn't that childish and lofty.

Since they had passed the borders of Xing she was very excited about everything. She never had been to a foreign country before and the strange relief and landscape glued her eyes to the wide pane in the wall. The train stopped in every bigger city and so she could catch a glimpse of the many people living and working here. She had been rather disappointed when she realized that there were no great differences between the citizens of the east and the ones of Amestris. In fact, besides their hair color, they looked very much alike. The things that really interested her, though, had been the houses. The unknown shapes and structures of the Xingese architecture fascinated her for some reason. Here they used way more wood than in Amestris and the mansions, they happened to see, all were surrounded by splendidly designed porches. The roofs reminded her of the pyramids Ed had shown her in the photos he'd taken when he had been to Creta. Between the rows of houses in the cities, lanterns, hanging on cords, were put up. The whole country seemed to celebrate the upcoming wedding of its leader.

Deep in thought, Winry stared at the woods rushing by. The thundering of the wheels against the iron of the rails somehow dulled her senses and made her sleepy. It has been a long journey and she was very tired after all. Just seconds before her eyes finally closed someone tapped her shoulder. She yawned and turned around. A young boy looked at her with big eyes and fiddled around with the hem of his shirt.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty." He announced. His mother smiled sweetly at him and reached for the bag under her seat. As her hand rummaged through the supposedly useful things Edward had brought along she asked: "Where is your sister?"

"We are playing hide-and-seek."

"Fine, but be careful, will you?" she admonished the child and handed him the small bottle filled with a white liquid. The little one nodded and hastily removed the lid to drink the first gulp of milk. Grinning brightly he wiped some of it off his mouth. "Yummy!" he commented.

Ed, who didn't look up from the printed letters in front of his face, grunted: "Not my son."

Winry rolled her eyes, but secretly she thought of it as hilarious that her son and her daughter both loved milk. They drank it every day and if she let them, they'd drink it for every meal. After he finished the bottle her kid ran off again, searching for his sister. Winry stretched; the bench was very hard.

"Where will we meet Al and Mei?" she inquired. Ed closed the hardback and put it aside, obviously willing to talk again.

"We'll leave the train in the capital. Near the station is a small restaurant and there they'll be waiting for us."

"I still don't get the whole capital-thing."

"It's simple. Whatever clan gets their successor on the throne is allowed to declare their clan's city the new capital. So, now it's the Yao Clan's city." He shrugged.

"But why don't they choose one city that remains the capital no matter who is the emperor?" Winry wanted to know. To her that sounded much easier than moving everything from one province to another.

"Every Clan's city has got an own palace, just in case the emperor wants to stay for some time. I guess it's so the new king doesn't have to get used to new climates and surroundings and stuff. It works for them; there is no reason for us to complain." Ed slouched in his chair and yawned. "In a couple of hours we are there, by the way."

"Aren't you excited to see Ling and Ran Fan?" she gazed at her husband disapprovingly. His lack of enthusiasm bothered her. After all he and the Xingese Prince had gone through together she had assumed him to be full of anticipation to meet him again. When the letter from him had arrived her husband hadn't acted as surprised and overjoyed as she had expected. He had grinned, though, as she'd told him that the emperor would marry his former bodyguard and had kept muttering "It's about time" till the day they had left for the railway station.

"Of course, I am." He mumbled, without paying attention.

"You sure don't look like that." She grumbled.

"I just don't know what to expect, okay? I mean… it's been ten years, Winry. I think I can't even remember their faces anymore. Who knows if we will get along after all that time?"

"Al has met Ran Fan last year and he said she hadn't changed too much."

"Sure, but she isn't the little bodyguard girl from my memory anymore. She is a mother… I can't even imagine that."

Her annoyance vanished as he spoke. So that was what had troubled him all the time. Edward never had been a big fan of changes. That his friends had grown to become parents and kings was upsetting him. She smiled softly and came to sit next to him. She took his hand and pressed her lips into his palm.

"Who would have thought you could be such a great father back then?" she teased. He chuckled and replied: "It's quite easy. I just have to be the opposite of Hohenheim."

"Aside from that… I bet Ling hasn't changed at all, too."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sure deep down he is still that goofy guy we met in Rush Valley."

* * *

"I'm hungry…"

"I know, Master."

"I'm very hungry…"

"Hmmm."

"I'm dying of hunger."

"That wouldn't be nice."

"I swear I pass out if I don't get anything edible right now!"

"You haven't passed out in years."

"I'm still able to, if I concentrate."

Ran Fan laughed quietly and examined the seating plan once again. As she counted the chairs and compared the number with the one on her list she frowned.

"I fear we have invited too many people." She turned around to show Ling what kind of problem had occurred. "We could use one of the rooms down the hall, too, I guess. We just –Master, that is decoration."

The emperor had started eyeballing one of the bouquets standing on the table next to him. Just when he reached out for it his fiancé stopped him. He pouted. "I know… I'm just so hungry!"

"Let's call it a day then." The woman smiled. When her master started devouring the equipment it was time for dinner.

The two of them left the room and headed toward the dining room. Ling's arm was wrapped around her waist, so that their torsos always touched. He didn't change anything about their posture, even when a pair of servants crossed their way. The two men bowed deeply and gave Ran Fan a friendly smile. She had thought that people would frown upon the emperor's decision and that the common aversion to her would intensify but nothing of that sort happened. It seemed that the people really weren't as petty and old-fashioned as she had believed they were. In fact, the atmosphere around the palace had brightened a lot lately and all over the country the word was spread that her master would marry her. The masses actually had reacted very calm and accepting. That was probably mainly because of the change that had happened to their emperor's attitude. He sounded more cheerful now, he talked to the people on the streets, he laughed a lot and showed more interest in… everything. She figured he partly put on an act to calm the commoners and to show that this marriage was for the best, but secretly she really wanted to be the cause of his sudden wave of enthusiasm. Of course, Ling never had been one of the idle but his eagerness… had intensified. So nobody complained and smiled at the couple whenever they were outside. Her fiancé expressed his love to her almost obsessively in public. That could become a little embarrassing but she just couldn't resist him. One kiss and she practically melted in his arms. That was so unfair!

Then again… she had her own powers to use. For example, he would obey immediately if she just stretched and made some cute, high-pitched sounds. The easiest way was still appearing nude, though. All in all, life was good these days. Every night she prayed to a deity, she didn't believe in anymore, that things would stay this way. She wanted her life to be an uncomplicated fairytale. She was still reflecting on the absurdity and perfectness of everything when they entered Ling's quarters. A low table was already prepared for them and the polished slab was covered with plates, bowls and jars. Steaming soups and rice stood next to fish, grilled lamb and steaks. The wealth of the offer still made her uncomfortable. Until the last months she had eaten with the servants and never too much. It wasn't like her stomach couldn't manage this quantity, she just felt a little out of place.

"Where are the children?" Ling asked as he sat down. He rubbed his hands and poured himself whine from a golden carafe. Wordlessly he offered her some, she nodded and answered: "I believe they are in the garden. Last evening the Head of the Han Clan arrived and the Clan's chief's sons are playing with them all the time." She took a sip from her cup and smiled. "We should save some food for them. They will be hungry when they come back."

"We should." Ling toasted and emptied his chalice with one draught. He heaped up meat and rice on his plate while shoving bread into his mouth. Ran Fan chuckled quietly and kept her gaze locked on her fingers as she tore apart a leaf of lettuce.

"Don't you want to eat?" Ling asked between two bites.

"Not really." She confessed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, tapping her metal finger on the table in an unsteady rhythm. Her eyes traveled across the large room absentmindedly.

"Are you worried about the wedding?" His behavior changed at once. He gulped down the huge bite in his mouth and put his chopsticks aside. He straightened up and looked at her with questioning eyes. He had his legs folded beneath his body and crossed his arms before his chest. In return Ran Fan corrected her posture as well. He grinned at this old habit of hers. She smoothed her hair and answered: "I'm just nervous." That was an understatement. She was almost trembling with restlessness and tension. Two months ago she had accepted his proposal and she couldn't be happier. Still, she felt like something was missing. She couldn't tell what it was, but deep down she knew she was forgetting something very important. Therefore she checked on everything twice, just to be sure. Had she sent all the invitations? Had everyone a seat? Did she order enough food? Were the rooms appropriated for their guests? Even to herself it seemed weird to waste thoughts on such trivial things. As long as she was married to Ling by the end of the day, she actually couldn't care less. But she couldn't get rid of that edgy feeling that rippled through her entire body. Not only were these childish worries concerning the marriage ceremony circling in her head but also darker, more surrealistic fears. Before her inner eyes grenades exploded, daggers pierced the air, blood splashed across the floor, bones broke, children screamed, swords sank into unprotected flesh and tears hit the ground. Assassination attempts, vengeful ex-wives, disapproving conservatives, envious siblings… Her face froze to a motionless mask of horror as the possibilities in her mind raged on. Ling, who had gotten used to the sinister spirals she often drowned in, gently brushed her cheek with his fingertips to pull her out of it. As his skin met hers she flinched and blinked like an owl. He cupped her face with his hands and came closer. He emphasized every word as he spoke.

"Don't worry. Nothing will go wrong."

"But…"

"No buts."

"What if…"

"Woman!"

"I'm sorry." Ran Fan lowered her gaze and tried to look remorseful. She never had been good at controlling her features. The emperor laughed at the grimace she made and kissed the tip of her nose teasingly. "You are forgiven. Just relax a little." He commanded and started eating again, not without glancing at her every once in a while to make sure she wasn't thinking negative thoughts again. She wasn't, really. Ling had the impressive ability to extinguish all her anxiety within one second. She sighed and reached for the soup standing the closest to her. She poured some of it in her bowl, took her spoon and began to shovel the spicy broth into her mouth. Mechanically she chewed the cooked meat and grinded the vegetables between her molar teeth. Then she repeated the process, without even knowing what it tasted like. She continued like this and barely paid attention to her surroundings. After some time she was done and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for her master to finish his meal. He grinned now and clapped his hands together. "I'm alive again. That was delicious." He stated and she agreed. For a few minutes they sat silently next to each other and followed their own thoughts. Then the emperor suddenly turned around and gazed at his woman. He didn't just gaze, he scrutinized her. This was rather stressful and soon Ran Fan was all jumpy again. She felt her skin tickle where his stare lingered and her hair raised up. She saw him shifting his weight unconsciously and her hands intertwined. His intent look didn't stop for an instant, he just sat there and watched her every movement. The seconds ticked by. Now she grew tired of his game and met his gaze. His eyes were unusual wide open. He never blinked and soon she didn't do it as well. His blue irises drew her closer and her suspicion of him held her in place, so she just didn't move. What was he going for?

That reminded her of a snake for some reason. She once had heard that snakes could hypnotize their victim so it wouldn't flee. If that was what her master was trying he sure succeeded. The woman made big eyes and didn't budge an inch. Finally she was able to open her mouth. Without looking away from his face she murmured: "Master, what are you doing?"

"Looking at you." Ling answered matter-of-factly.

"But why?" Her voice sounded so indolent and sluggish… as if she was about to fall asleep any second.

"Because I want to." He muttered and he seemed to have slowed down as well. She swallowed and tried to moisten her lips. As her tongue glided smoothly over her upper lip she noticed that the body of her fiancé stiffen. The sight of the muscles shifting under his skin dried her throat. Almost unintentionally she stroked her own neck and massaged her stiff shoulders with her not-automail hand. She still gazed at Ling and he still gazed at her. Now his jaw tensed and his expression wasn't as relaxed as before.

"Master…?" she breathed, totally awed by the appearance of her emperor. He purred in return. On all fours he crawled to her and squatted now like an, unusual stunning-looking, gargoyle in front of Ran Fan. Suddenly he took of his casual shirt and threw it away.

"Have sex with me." He demanded straight out. It wasn't a question, it was an order. An order, she was all too eager to obey. He came to her and began to undress her with hasty fingers. She didn't know what had gotten into him, but that was something to be later dealt with. He touched her all over, his fingers flew over her heated skin and as he cupped her right breast with his hand, his mouth found hers. She felt his nails furrowing her back and his lips working with hers. Several layers of textile fell to the floor and Ran Fan had to grab Ling's neck to drag him towards the cushions nearby. Together they dived into the thick pillows and when she lay upon him she followed the shape of his abs with her tongue playfully. Now they wore nothing but their pants, or in Ran Fan's case a long, tight skirt, and writhed with excitement and pleasure. Her torso pressed against his, she buried her fingers in his long silky hair. Ling groaned in the back of his throat and with one hand he drew the curtains that bordered the pile of pillows and blankets, to shield their love from possible intruders. Himself, he didn't care about that so much but he knew Ran Fan felt very uncomfortable knowing someone could see her as weak as she assumed she looked when she didn't wear clothes. In fact, she had a very strong and firm body. Not too soft or curvy and not too hard or flat. She had just the perfect amount of everything, in his eyes. He once had tried to tell her that but she didn't want to hear it. Maybe she wanted to keep her self-consciousness… He couldn't understand that, but it was too less a deal to waste any time arguing. He pulled her closer and pushed his hips against hers to show her what he needed. Ran Fan's clouded eyes cleared for a moment and she smiled at him. Kissing him deeply she reached down and invaded his pants with her skilled fingers. She began to stroke him, her touches were tender and gentle and so awfully sweet. He was a little surprised by her teasing pitilessness. The minutes passed by and she just wouldn't stop. She was aware of his state and yet she preferred to torture him further. Oh, she was so cruel!

"C'mon!" he moaned and threw his head back. Helpless in her grip Ling cringed with desire, silently begging for salvation. His lover seemed to have heard his pleas. Ran Fan turned from a devilish demon of purgatory into an angel of mercy. Still kissing him she gave him what he wanted. She freed him from his prison, which really had been restricting, and released the pressure in between his thighs with a few swift movements.

Panting he fell back into the cool velvety cushions and wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Why must you torment me like this?" he gasped, still out of breath.

"Because just once I wanted to call the chucks." She joked and climbed onto him. She let lips explore his neck and didn't stop when Ling began to speak.

"You are mean. I wonder why I'm willing to marry you."

"Well, if my character doesn't appeal to you…It must be my rich dowry then." She murmured tonelessly against his throat and her cool breath made his skin tickle.

"Probably…" Ling mused and stroked her back absentmindedly. He loved holding her like this. He never had done that when they were younger and now he just could curse himself for wasting so much time. She was so beautiful and sensual and desirable and attractive… How could he seriously have missed that back then? Ran Fan raised her head and arched an eyebrow as she felt his manhood rise again. "That quickly?"

He grinned at her dirtily. "It always depends on my partner."

"I feel so honored." She scoffed and he snickered at it. "That's the most sincere compliment I can give you." he shrugged and playfully bit her earlobe. His mouth wandered along the line of her jaw and then covered hers.

"You know, I will revenge myself. Round two?" he asked between two kisses.

"I'm begging you." she laughed as he rolled over with her.

Their heads snapped up at the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"No, no, no!" Ling complained.

"If we don't move they might go away." His fiancé suggested with a straight face. Ling waved it off and sat up.

"What?" he barked. His voice sounded as aggressive as he felt. Always interrupting at the most unfavorable moment, that was his servants' style. Sometimes he wondered if they were doing it on purpose, just to annoy him.

Before the newcomer could answer, Ling had dressed again and left the little refuge behind the curtains. Ran Fan needed some time to deal with her top on her own.

The subordinate was smart enough not to enter when he replied: "New guests have arrived and demanded an audience with you, your Excellency."

"An audience? Are they important enough?" Even to himself that sounded condescending …but damn it! They just interrupted something very essential!

"I can't tell, your Excellency. They… They are foreigners, but they possessed an invitation." The man outside was obviously concerned that he had done something wrong.

Ling opened the door to look at the servant. With a suspicious expression he asked: "Foreigners?"

"Yes, your Excellency. Two males, two females and two children. One of the women looks Xingese though."

The emperor turned around to eye his fiancé questioningly. She now came to his side, fully dressed again, and wrapped her arm around his waist. Ran Fan looked at the man with a friendly smile. "Where are they from?"

"Amestris, I believe, my Lady."

She nodded and politely instructed: "Tell them we are on our way." The she sent the servant away and began to fix her hair. Ling tilted his head to the left like a confused dog and muttered: "I never saw you giving orders before."

"Does that bother you?" she wondered, a puzzled look on her smooth, fair face.

"I don't know yet. You might take over my country." Thoughtfully he pulled his eyebrows together as he held the door open for her. She hinted a curtsy and giggled childishly.

"Why, what perfect manners." Ling complimented his woman and took her hand.

The couple walked down the corridors, Ling strutting, Ran Fan marching, and occasionally greeted one of their guests who had already arrived. The visitors' residences weren't actually inside the palace but, since they were allowed to, they took their chance to explore the habitat of Xing's ruler. Therefore it was very noisy these days, from everywhere voices and laughter resounded and the steps of children rang through the halls. The young mother smiled a little as she thought of her offspring's faces when they'd heard that many playmates for them would arrive soon. When the first family, the head of the Chang Clan, had arrived they had brought a young, shy girl along and the twins had almost burst with joy. Immediately they had grabbed the new arrival and dragged her away from her parents. Thirty minutes later they had started a merciless pillow fight in their room and Ran Fan had had to use all her knowledge of diplomacy to end the tiny war; plus she had had to give every girl some candy. With each new child that set foot on the emperor's plot the whole scenario repeated. After few weeks her daughters had a whole bunch of followers and they led their friends through the estate, always searching for new adventures. Role-play was something quite popular with them. Since Ling never grew tired of telling them about the events in Amestris they often played a game, they liked to call 'Emperor Ling versus The evil homunculi'. Ran Fan hadn't been very happy when her fiancé had disclosed that he'd told her children about the whole Amestris-Immortality-thing to her, but now it was too late anyway.

Every time they played 'Ling versus Wrath' Fuu joined them and covered the part of the brave, honorable martyr who'd fought alongside the emperor. His mother always left before they started charging at each other.

A squealing door shook her from her thoughts. Startled, she looked up to find herself in front of the entrance hall. Ling squeezed her hand and gave her a warm smile before pulling her into the bright room.

All heads snapped around to them as they walked side by side, up to the newcomers. She wanted to break the skin contact between her and Ling, but he didn't let her. She felt his thumb gently drawing circles on her skin.

A proud smile on his lips he met the stares of Edward Elric and his companions. Winry had grown to be a beautiful woman just as he'd figured she would when he'd first met her. In her arms she held a young child that bashfully hid its face under the long blond locks of its mother. The emperor's eyes wandered over to the man who stood protectively next to her and curled one arm around her shoulders. Ed's hair was longer now and he wore it in a simply ponytail, but his bangs still framed his hair while one little antenna stuck up from his head. He, too, had a child at hand, but it wasn't to like to calm the youngster, it had more of a restraining attempt. His golden eyes darted from one direction to another, without focusing on something. The tall man next to him smiled kindly at the Xingese and hinted a bow. The female next to him rolled her eyes, but nodded respectfully. Mei Chang's hand constantly rested upon her belly, which obviously was bulging a little.

For a moment no one said anything.

Then Winry came to Ling and clumsily hugged him with one arm. "It's been so long."

Without releasing Ran Fan he returned the embrace. He chuckled: "It has, indeed." As he pulled back Al approached him and offered him his hand. The emperor took it with both of his and smiled brightly. "I see you have enjoyed yourself." He joked, referring to the pregnant Chang woman. The other man rubbed the back of his head and shrugged modestly.

Now Mrs. Elric turned around to greet Ran Fan but she wasn't quite sure what would have been appropriated. To Ling's surprise his fiancé choose for her by spreading her arms out. The two females embraced each other cheerfully and immediately began to talk, very much and very fast. (That Ran Fan was able to understand Winry's gibberish was a miracle to him.) Mei joined them and at once all their attention was occupied by the growing baby inside her body. The emperor figured that only females could get so intrigued by something like that. Even his former bodyguard's eyes shined with admiration. Now Edward slowly approached them. It was a little uncomfortable, so Ling decided to break the ice. He turned around, the most chipper grin on his lips, and exclaimed: "Look at you! There are still wonders in this world. You've actually grown!"

The emperor had to admit, that he deserved the book that hit his forehead. Everyone laughed, besides Ran Fan who was scowling at the Amestrian with burning eyes.

And like that, it seemed they'd never been apart. Ed and Ling were busy reminiscing, Alphonse obsessively inquired about his wife's condition while Mei, Winry and Ran Fan tried to calm him down. The Elrics introduced their children to the Xingese couple and asked about the royal household. The small group strolled down the hallways while giving updates to each other and entered a huge, cozy lounge. They sat down and didn't stop talking while enjoying the Xingese tea that was custom to serve to guests. After a good hour Ming, Li and Fuu appeared in the door frame with a few other children in tow. Edward's offspring jumped up and tried to talk to them, excited to see that there were others about their own age, but the only one who could speak at least a bit Amestrian was Fuu and he never did very well in class. The twins eyed the strangers and seemed to recognize Alphonse and his partner.

"Hello, Mr. Elric and Miss Chang." They greeted them in unison and bowed.

Al laughed in response and waved it off. "In fact it's Mrs. Elric now." He informed them. "You two have changed."

"We're about three inches taller now!" they reported proudly.

Ling nudged Winry and whispered: "I bet Ed couldn't say such things for years."

"I heard you!"

"Can we play with the two foreigners?" Ming wanted to know. Her mother narrowed her eyes disapprovingly. "They have names."

"They won't tell us their names. They are always speaking this strange language. But they have funny hair colors." Li snickered and winked at Ed's son. The boy blushed at once and looked away with emphasized indifference. The adults grinned at that and Winry explained to her children what the others wanted. A few moments later they ran off together.

When all the hustle and bustle had died down Mei leaned back with a sly expression.

"So… Wedding, eh? Been there."

"Yeah, I've been there, too." Ran Fan shot back. What was that? A contest? Then again, she could relax. She'd been married _and _pregnant before. She won.

"Don't be so spiteful. That wasn't supposed to be an insult." The Xingese female retreated.

Al and Ling rolled their eyes at the childish behavior of their women.

The following days Ran Fan's tension grew, even though Winry and Mei did their best to keep her calm. Ling and the other men watched with wondering eyes the bond of friendship and closeness that formed between the females, apparently out of nowhere. The three women often sat in the garden and watched the children play. Winry even volunteered to maintain Ran Fan's automail. Ling was happy to see that his fiancé was able to talk freely to the others, to laugh and have fun with them. That was something she unfortunately had to miss the last years. He didn't know much about a woman's psyche, but he was sure that something like friends was pretty important for one's well-being. He discovered that he'd missed that as well now that Ed and Al were here. The emperor and the Elric brothers often spent many hours in the library of the palace where Ling showed them all the alkehestry books he possessed. Even though Edward wasn't able to use any form of alchemy anymore, his interest hadn't vanished. Ling liked to listen to their plans for the future and their ideas, they weren't half-bad.

Al spread his arms to underline his opinion. "I'm just saying that a hospital based on alkehestry might be more efficient than an ordinary one."

"So you're thinking of training young alkehestrists to be doctors?"

"The Xingese masters are doing something similar to it, so I'm positive it would work. We just would have to improve the current state of alkehestry in combination with biology."

Ling scratched his chin. "I will try to support my researchers. It sounds… promising."

The young man flashed a bright smile at the emperor. "That would help a lot! Thank you, Ling."

Ed rubbed his forehead and yawned. "Now that that's settled… When do we have dinner?"

"As soon as the women return."

"Great, 'cause I'm starving." The blonde winked. Ling rolled his eyes and rose. The men went downstairs and followed the wide hall to the dining room. On their way they ran across Fuu and Edward's daughter who just tried to teach each other their language. Ed whistled suggestively and the children's heads snapped up. The boy's eyes narrowed while his playmate's cheeks flushed bright pink. It was unlike Fuu to play with someone so many years junior to him. The Amestrians must have thought the same because they both grinned at their friend and Alphonse snickered: "Is it me or are we having our next illicit love-birds? Must be the genes."

"Leave the kids alone." Ling tried to defend them and called out to the couple: "Go, get the others. We're having dinner now." Fuu nodded and tried to translate it to his friend. She nodded and took his hand, pointing at something in the distance. Then they wandered off, searching for their siblings.

When the small group entered the room their women were already sitting at the table and discussed something, very animatedly. Ran Fan frowned and shook her head, again and again but Winry just laughed and talked on. Ed now sat down next to her and laid his arm around her shoulders. Ling and Alphonse joined their loved ones and mirrored Edward's gesture.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, we were trying to persuade Ran Fan to celebrate with us."

"And I told you that we are too old for such things." The former bodyguard insisted with a stern look on her face.

At Ling's confused expression Winry explained: "In Amestris, it's custom to have a party before getting married."

"That's another point. Our wedding is settled for next month. Plenty of time for your ridiculous ideas."

"But I want to go out now!"

"You can."

"No, with you all, I mean."

Now Ling interjected: "Well, Ran Fan, why don't you join them? It sounds like fun. Maybe that distracts you a bit." At his fiancé's glare he just grinned.

"We could keep an eye on the children." Al volunteered and his older brother nodded.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ling's bride-to-be sighed.

"Because we love you. That's our way of expressing it." Ed stated and began to pile up food on his plate.

"So, do you know some good night clubs around here?" Winry asked and took a sip from her cup. Ran Fan blinked.

"What?"

"Oh boy… Fine, then. We'll find ourselves some action." She shrugged.

Al tilted his head to the right. "Winry, weren't you supposed to be a mother?"

"Can't mothers have fun anymore?"

"Not in Xing." Ran Fan triumphed, but nobody took any interest in it. The emperor ran his hand through his hair and asked: "What are you going to do?"

Mei answered this time. "We are going to have dinner and maybe some drinks, that's all."

Al snorted. "When you had your 'party' you came home totally drunk."

All eyes focused on the couple now. Ling hurried to shove some bread into his mouth so he could muffle his laughter, Ran Fan pressed her lips together and Ed stared at the pregnant Xingese with an incredulous expression. Mei being drunk? Sometimes you just missed the best stuff.

Winry leant back.

"That's going to be so much fun."

* * *

"Okay, Ed, don't let them stay up past their bedtime." Winry urged.

"I wouldn't dare." Her husband saluted.

"See? That's why I love you." She kissed him and gestured her friends to get ready. Mei had a hard time convincing Al that it was totally fine for her to go out. After some interference from her friend the man gave in and only muttered his doubts under his breath.

Ran Fan plucked at her sleeve and stared grudgingly at the wall. Strong arms embraced her waist from the behind. Ling pressed his lips against her neck and made her regret once again that she had agreed to do this tonight. "Have some fun." He whispered into her ear with a husky voice. She sighed and stroked his muscular forearm. "I won't."

"Please. For me." He purred, playing his victorious card. She just couldn't deny him anything, no matter how trivial his request might be. She turned around in his embrace and kissed him. "I don't want to." She tried it again.

"I know, Ran Fan, but I'd like you to enjoy yourself tonight."

"I could enjoy myself, but for that I need you around." Ran Fan pressed her front against him and let her fingers wander under his shirt. Ling couldn't quite suppress his reaction. He freed himself from her and laughed, a little embarrassed. "You just don't want to go out. I won't fall for that. Why must I force you to be happy?" He shook his head with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm happy _here_, Master." She muttered.

Now Winry interrupted their little moment by pulling at Ran Fan's arm. "Come now. Ling won't run away."

"I don't intend to, at least." He confirmed and then released her from his tight hug. She turned around and just wanted to follow the other women through the door when she heard the voices of three children coming her way.

"Mommy, Mommy!"

"Mom, wait! We want to say goodnight!"

Ran Fan knelt down and kissed her children goodbye. The twins threw their tiny arms around her and Fuu, after some deliberate reserve, did the same. Tousling her son's hair teasingly she admonished him: "You are in charge tonight. So be good and do what the master tells you to. No complaining when you have to go to bed, alright?"

"Hmm, we'll see."

"Fuu..!"

"Yes, we will behave and be the best children ever. Promise." The boy rolled his eyes.

Li tapped her mother on the shoulder to get her attention. With big eyes the little girl asked: "When will you come back?" The question sounded so sad Ran Fan just wanted to cancel the whole thing, but she had promised to go. So she squeezed her offspring once again and mumbled: "Later this night, dear. Good night, you three. And remember: No misbehaving."

She got up again and gave her fiancé one last heart-breaking gaze before Mei dragged her out of the palace and deeper into the darkness of the evening.

The little group wandered through the streets of the big city and enjoyed the night. It wasn't too cold and not too warm, with just the right amount of wind whirling through the alleys. Ran Fan had to admit that it wasn't as awful as she had expected. The night life of Xing was very intriguing and you just had to be happy among all the street artists and laughing people. The red glow of the lanterns painted the whole scene in a friendly color, so that you couldn't help but feel safe. It seemed that the inhabitants of Xing always had a reason to celebrate. Music rang through the filled streets, dancers performed everywhere and many spectacles drew the people from one point to another. The first time the women just let themselves wander with masses but after a good hour Mei got a hunger pang and they had to look for a restaurant. They sat down in a small one that wasn't as stuffed as the others and ordered some food. While Mei enjoyed herself Winry complained about her dry throat.

"Then drink something." Ran Fan suggested and skimmed through the menu.

"Okay, I'll order for all of us. What do you want?" she asked and smiled encouragingly. The former bodyguard just shrugged. "Water."

"Oh, Ran Fan! It's no fun if you're not celebrating right." Winry sighed.

"So I have to drink alcohol to have a good time?" she scoffed.

"…Yes! At least today."

"I can't handle alcohol well." Ran Fan muttered but Winry didn't listen.

"Look, they even got Amestrian Whisky. I'll order some."

Now Mei raised her hand with a sulky expression. "What about me?" She was pregnant, she couldn't consume alcohol. She pushed the now empty plate away from herself.

"Have some juice or something like that." Ran Fan suggested.

A few minutes later the women got there drinks and started talking about random topics. They became so absorbed by their conversation that they didn't even noticed that they drank more and more to refresh themselves. As the hours ticked by Ran Fan noticed her tension drown in the snug dimness that shrouded her senses. She never had been seriously drunk before, but it wasn't as bad as she'd assumed. In fact, she was very at ease and all her thoughts were so wonderfully superficial, she didn't worry about a thing. She figured that the whisky did this to her, and even though she didn't quite feel like herself she enjoyed the change. With flushed cheeks and a careless smile slapped across her face she began to argue with Winry over how many drinks she had had already.

"I tell you, you are drunk."

"Nope, nope, nope." She sang in response.

"Hey, want me to tell you a secret?" the Amestrian woman chuckled after every word and leaned closer. "I'm know too, you drunk."

"Pf, you just messed up the words."

"No, you did."

"You can't prove that!"

Mei just grudgingly stared at her bottle of orange juice and occasionally steadied one of her companions when they threatened to lose their balance. Winry and Ran Fan kept ordering drinks and half an hour later they held each other in a tight embrace and sobbed melodramatically. The third one just groaned, annoyed.

"You two are my bestest…test friends I ever had." Ran Fan now declared, not without stumbling over her words. Clumsily Winry toasted towards her and gulped down the last bit of whisky in her glass. When she realized that there was nothing left she slammed it onto the table several times. "Why is-is this empty?"

"Maybe someone stole it." The drunken Xingese wondered.

"A-Anyway, let's talk about s-s-something selli-seru-serious."

"About what?"

"Tell us about your boyfriend, Ran Fan!" Winry rejoiced and nodded exaggeratedly. Mei rested her chin in the palm of her hand and raised an eyebrow. This was going to be interesting.

"F-First of all, he isn't my boyfriend. He is my m-master and my fiancé. I-I-I love him very, very much. More than Edwa-Edward." She stuttered proudly. She had to grab the table for support, her world was spinning before her eyes.

Winry snickered childishly.

Now Mei interjected: "It would be weird if you loved Edward more than his Highness."

"Yeah, but some-sometimes M-Master can be so im…immer… you know, the opposite of grown-up?"

"Immature?" Winry suggested.

"Yeah, that. B-But it's alright, because I l-love him. …And the _sex_! It's worth it!"

Mei's head snapped up and Winry almost cracked up.

"Now you have to be specific."

A triumphant grin stretching across her lips, Ran Fan leant back and rubbed her neck. Her sight was clouded but she enjoyed the warmth that streamed through her body and centered in her stomach. The fuzzy feeling in her head was very funny.

"He knows of positions… I-I wou-wouldn't have thought possible. Pl-Plus, he always finds ways to k-kee-keep it colorful. He is the awesomest!"

Now the others, drunk or not, were interested. "Details!" they demanded.

"No, that's private." She folded her arms before her chest and acted as if she was insulted.

"Pwease!" Winry clung to her and shook her a little. Five seconds later she had already forgotten why, though. Laughing and blabbering the three of them sat at the table and tried to build a pyramid out of the glasses they already had emptied.

_Meanwhile…_

Ling stretched and sat down again. "Okay, the twins and Fuu are fast asleep. Everything's fine."

For three hours the men had sat in front of the fireplace now and talked about everything that came to their minds. Every once in a while they checked on the children they had to babysit while their women were out celebrating. It was almost one o'clock in the morning by now.

Al paced up and down, one eye always on the window. "They sure take their time." He complained.

"You are talking about an alkehestrist, a trained bodyguard and an automail mechanic. They can look after themselves." His brother reassured him, even though he did it with a frown. Ed shrugged and continued reading in a book he'd borrowed from the emperor. The man stared at the flames and let his mind wander. Unfortunately his thoughts just kept spinning in circles. In the end he always ended up thinking about Ran Fan. He had to discover that it bothered him way more to not have her here with him than he'd expected.

"Hey, you know what I noticed?" Alphonse suddenly exclaimed. "Ling, what happened to Greed?"

For a moment no one said anything. The brothers stared at the Xingese in unison and the Xingese stared at the brothers. He put his fingers together and rested his chin on his thumbs. Now that they mentioned it… What had happened to him?

"I can't tell. I think he is floating around somewhere in my head but he hadn't really interfered for over a year now. I can barely spot his presence anymore. Why is that?" Ling pondered.

Edward was truly surprised by that. "Do you think he is… kind of asleep?"

"Is that possible?" The emperor doubted that. Greed always had been there, no matter what time of the day it was. Why would he sleep now?

"Maybe he is dying." Al suggested and Ling flinched. He considered the homunculus a friend, after all. When the alchemist saw his reaction he held up his hands. "I mean, that he is satisfied now. Think about it, Ling. He said that your greed equaled his own. Maybe, now that you are the ruler of Xing, he has no reason to be anymore."

"I am the emperor of my nation for over ten years now, Alphonse, and he always has been in the background of my thoughts. He stopped talking just a few months ago."

Ed raised his eyebrows and a smile began to spread across his lips. "How many months ago?"

"It started half a year ago. Now he is totally silent." Ling was sure about that, but he had to admit that he hadn't been paying too much attention to Greed's activities lately.

"And when exactly did your relationship with Ran Fan start?"

"I don't see how that's relevant." The man muttered but then counted the months. "A little over five months, I believe."

"There is your solution, my oblivious friend." Ed laughed. "Sorry for sounding cliché, but: Ran Fan is what you wanted more than anything else and now that she is yours, you desire nothing else. Ling, you're officially not greedy anymore."

"Oh, please!" he snorted. "You're telling me that _love_ was all I ever wanted? That sounds just ridiculous, Edward."

The other man didn't stop chuckling and folded his hands in his lap, slightly leaning in. "Sometimes the most simple and ridiculous answers are the right ones."

"Ockham's Razor!" Al suddenly exclaimed. Ling rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't think that's it. I mean, Greed is still there."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He held up his left hand to prove it. The Ourboros tattoo still covered his skin, forming a strong contrast between it and the red color of the dragon that chased its own tail. He scrutinized it with narrowed eyes, searching for any changes and, much to his surprise, there was one. He remembered the tint of it being somehow deeper and stronger, now it seemed to have paled, like an old wound that was finally healing.

The Elrics exchanged one brief look before grinning gloatingly and, much to Ling's annoyance, high-fiving each other. Obviously they had noticed the difference too.

"What do you know?" the man barked.

"Why are you struggling with it? Isn't it a good thing that Greed is gone now?" Al wanted to know. He finally sat down next to his brother. The two of them stared at the emperor with questioning eyes and demanded an answer.

"It is." Ling admitted with a sigh. "I just can't believe that he simply disappeared like that. That sounds too easy. He is a homunculus after all."

"Yeah, he is incarnated avarice, but with no greed to feed upon he dies like any ordinary creature. It's sounds reasonable to me." Ed clapped his hands together. "End of discussion."

Just that instant a servant entered the room and bowed.

"Your Excellency, the ladies… have returned." The middle-aged woman reported, an amused smile hidden in the corners of her mouth. At once the atmosphere brightened.

"Why don't they come in?" Al wondered, confused that someone actually had to announce their arrival.

"Well, Sir, it appears the ladies could use some help with that."

Worried like that, Ling and the others rose and followed the maid with wary expressions.

When the three of them entered the entrance hall they were greeted by giggling and joyful voices.

"There are our men!" Winry threw her arms in the air and squeaked happily. Mei greeted them not as overjoyed as her companion, mainly because she had to keep the blonde from tripping over her own feet.

"Could someone please help me?" she muttered when her friend sank against her shoulder, blabbering something unintelligible.

Ed muffled his laughter with one hand and carefully lifted his wife up. No second later you could hear the low snoring of a woman. The man sighed and shifted his weight a bit so he wouldn't lose his balance.

"Looks like it has been a party." He commented. Al rushed to his wife's side to make sure she was fine. After a few minutes of arguing she could convince him that she hadn't drunk any alcohol, that she was feeling well and that it had been great fun.

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed." She yawned and plucked at Alphonse's sleeve. He nodded and wished everyone a good night. Ed did the same and, with Winry in his arms, left as well. Ling followed the couples with his eyes, an amused smile on his lips, and then he searched for his fiancé. Ran Fan was leaning against a pillar and wore a rather distressed expression. He hurried to her and stroked her flushed cheek with a worried frown.

Maybe she was nauseous?

That moment she came to life and raised her head. The second she saw his face she smiled in a clumsy way and giggling wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Master!" she rejoiced. He could smell some sort of whisky in her breath.

"Say, are you drunk, Ran Fan?" he chuckled. Her being so light-hearted and impulsive was a rare sight and, he had to admit, it was kind of funny.

"I'm not sober." She confessed very inarticulately.

"I can tell." Ling squeezed her shoulders softly. With her large, clouded eyes she looked up to him as if he just had cured cancer and ended the worldwide famine simultaneously. Then, without warning, she kissed him; surprisingly fierce. Out of habit he pulled her closer and buried his fingers in her hair with a groan. Ran Fan pressed her front against him eagerly and licked her lips in a seductive way. Whether she did this on purpose or he was just awfully single-minded, he didn't know. Then he remembered that she was very intoxicated after all. Sighing he restrained her and met her disappointed stare.

"I won't take advantage of your state, love." He purred and rubbed his nose against her heated cheek. Even though he said it, he wasn't sure if he could stand by his word. Simply her scent, so bloomy and sweet, aroused him.

She wound in his arms, trying to reach his mouth again. "But I want you…!" she complained; her voice nothing but a seductive moan.

"You're not making it any easier, you know?" Ling murmured against her neck. He let his lips trace the line of her artery, pulsing strongly beneath her soft skin. He could feel the waves of blood rushing through her veins as he kissed her throat on trial.

"I think" he began. "We should go to bed. It's late." With these words he pulled back and smiled at the staggering woman in front of him. A low chuckle on his lips he watched her eyes close and open for several times, which proved him right. The alcohol in her system exhausted her very quickly so, no minute later, she just fell into his arms, fast asleep. Ling lifted her off the ground and carried her, bridal-style, into their joint quarters. There he put her to bed, always grinning as if someone just had told him a hilarious joke. When he turned off the lights and began to undress the talking started. Ran Fan had spoken in her sleep before; he figured she was just having a very vivid dream because of her intoxication.

"My Lord…my… my Lord…wait…"

The emperor froze for a second, mostly because of the odd choice of words.

_My Lord?_

She never had called him that. He always had been 'Master' or, when they had been younger, 'Young Master'. Anyway, she couldn't be referring to him. Ling came closer as he untied his hair and tried to hear her next words.

"My Lord… I… miss you… so much." Ran Fan pulled her eyebrows together and whimpered helplessly. "I love…" the rest was too low for him to understand. But he wouldn't have been able to concentrate further, anyway. Who was that guy she was talking about?

A reasonable part of his brain tried to remark that she was just having a dream and that the half-sentences she happened to utter could mean something totally different but a much larger and louder part just roared with jealousy. Restless, he paced up and down next to her lying figure. He needed to know who could mean so much to her. His insides twisted with nervousness and anger. Who could it be?

As if she was teasing him she rolled over and mumbled: "My Lord… I'm so happy…"

As she babbled on, Ling tried to analyze her words. It was custom for a woman to call her husband or master 'my Lord', wasn't it? Since she simply didn't call him that, or ever had before, she had to be talking about her husband. Still, was she already seeing _him_ as her husband or…?

"…Jian…"

The name pierced the dark air. She had almost breathed it, so low her whisper had been, but for the emperor it was as if she had yelled it at him.

Her first husband, the father of her children… of course, it was him.

He, the man who had held her first.

It was too late for trying to compete with him. He was dead, so Ling had won.

Why, then, did Ran Fan dream about him now?

"My Lord…Jian… I will always… love…y…"

The covetous man at her bedside listened silently to her every plea and confession. Deep down the leader of Xing knew she loved him, she had told him so many times, but hearing her talking about the only other man who had ever touched her heart, the only other man who had ever embraced her and kissed her lips, it sickened him. He wasn't sure if he could stand her sleep-talking for much longer, should that go on. He felt like he had to prove that she belonged to him now. He had to prove it to himself, to her and to the dead Clan's Chief. She was his and he would never let anyone else have her. So he lay down next to her and pulled her against his chest. She didn't wake up, just kept muttering and mumbling. As he'd supposed, he couldn't sleep well this night. But sometime, during the endless hours he had to hear that other man's name passing her lips, he finally understood. Ran Fan had been so nervous and restless the last months, as if she felt guilty and didn't want to get caught. At first he had believed it was because of the wedding and her irrational fears that the masses wouldn't approve it but even when everyone they met smiled and wished them a happy life she couldn't calm down. She had always talked about having forgotten something and now he saw, she had been right. Her dreams maybe had tried to reveal it to her all the time, but now Ling was very sure of his opinion. Yes, there was something she had forgotten. There was still someone left she had to tell about her plans for the future.

* * *

When Ran Fan woke up the next morning, the first thing she became aware of was her aching head. The taste in her mouth was awful and made her want to spit out. She believed her eyelids weight each a ton, yet she mobilized her strength and slowly blinked on trial. She was glad to see that the world wasn't spinning anymore, like it had been just a few hours ago. Back then it had been quite enjoyable but, looking back on the events of yesterday, she just wanted to blush bright red and hide under her blanket. Now that she thought about it, she had to admit that she had no idea how she had got home last night. Probably she didn't even want to know. Her memories were very fuzzy and blurred, anyway. How was that a good sign?

She groaned as the sunlight stroked her face and fell right into her eyes. Throwing her right arm over her forehead to block the brightness, she rolled over to the other side of the king-sized bed. There she noticed the lack of a male body next to her. She lifted her head a bit and looked around. Her master wasn't anywhere to be seen. She felt oddly awkward, as if something major had happened while she had been out. That moment the big white door to her left opened and Ling came in. In his hand he held a steaming cup. When he saw her straightening up his expression brightened and with a polite smile he handed her the mug.

"This will help against your hangover." He informed his fiancé and sat down next to her. She sniffed at the liquid inside. Its smell stung her nose, but it was stimulating and somehow piquant, so she carefully sipped at the green fluid. As the first drop moistened her lips she wanted to jerk back. It was hot, spice- and temperature-wise. After suppressing her dislike of the taste she took another nip of what, she supposed, was some sort of tea. At her disgusted grimace Ling chuckled, "I'm sorry, but it really helps."

After some minutes its words proved to be true. The throbbing beneath her temples, that had pained her, ever since she'd woken up, slowly faded to a numb pulsing, which was much easier dealt with. When she finally could think clear again she shot her master an insecure glance. "Master, could you tell me?"

Ling, who had been busy smoothing the sheets with one hand, looked up with a frown.

"Tell you what?"

Her next question was barely more than a whisper. "Was I very awful last night?"

He laughed in response, which eased some of her tension. Ling's hand wandered up her shoulder and reassuringly rested against her neck.

"Not at all. Your behavior was rather amusing." Even though he had meant it in a friendly way she felt humiliated by her own actions and it didn't matter that she had forgotten what she had done.

"I'm so sorry… I knew I shouldn't have drunken so much." She shook her head in remorse. She should have stayed in yesterday; that would have been wiser.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Ran Fan. A few minutes after you three arrived you fell asleep." Ling stroked her cheek and slid behind her. Gently he forced her to lean against him as he began to absentmindedly part her hair with his fingers.

"Well, you were pretty talkative, though." He muttered, more to himself than as information for her. His hands never stopped caressing her strands, but according to the hidden resentment in his voice she had said things she would regret now. It wasn't uncommon for her to talk in her sleep; she had done it ever since her first day as a bodyguard.

"What did I say?" she asked, mostly to know what she had to apologize for.

The reply was short and clear: "You talked about Jian."

"Oh."

"Yes. 'Oh.'"

"And what exactly did I say?" she pressed. She didn't know if she had to feel guilty now. Wasn't it only natural that you dreamt about people who had played a major part in your life?

"You said you missed him and you would always love him."

Her eyes widened with shock. This couldn't be true. She never had loved a man more than Ling Yao and she never would. Why would she say such a thing now, that she was about to get married to him?

"Master, forgive me. This meant nothing, it was just a stupid dream." She tried to save the situation. She turned around to look at his face, but he didn't look at her, just kept combing her hair with his fingers.

"That's not true, Ran Fan. You said you had forgotten something and now we know what it has been." There was no feeling in his husky voice as he stared out of the window.

"What do you mean?"

The emperor took the cup from her hand and placed it on the low bedside table. He stood up with a swift movement and smoothed out his garment. Instead of answering her question Ling flashed a gleeful smile at her that just could be faked.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs." He commanded and left the bright, white room the way he'd come.

Ran Fan was left behind, totally confused and miserable. If only she hadn't left the palace yesterday night…

Few hours later she followed her master's lead and took on a pair of heavy boots that just didn't matched with her dress. The mint green textile softly flowed down her legs and ended in a white hem around her ankles. She liked the light color; it was so very different from the black and dark blue she used to wear in the past. Sometimes she wondered if her way of dressing depended on her mood. She moved her automail in a circle to test its capabilities. Since Winry had reinforced and maintained it, it didn't even squeal the least bit anymore.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Ming scampered over to her and tilted her head to one side like a confused puppy. Li followed her, in one hand a piece of bred in the other a cup of milk. Before Ran Fan could answer that she didn't know Ling straighten up and smiled at the two girls.

"We are visiting someone. Do you want to come along?"

"Yes!" the twins rejoiced and ran away, searching for their shoes. Their mother pulled her eyebrows together and glanced at Ling.

"What are you doing?"

He hinted a shrug and muttered: "I love you and want you to be happy. You have to be totally sure that you want this to happen. I'm talking about the wedding."

"Of course! Master, I would not have agreed if I didn't love you!"

"You agreed to marry Jian." He shot back and like that took her breath away. "I can't tell whether he has been a good man or not. I just think that everyone deserves an honest explanation."

"Master, where are we going?" Ran Fan hissed, even though she was pretty sure to know what place her fiancé had in mind. In her eyes that didn't make sense.

"What do you think? The cemetery."

* * *

The changing of the seasons was almost unnoticeable in Xing. There never was a real winter with snow and coldness so that the spring flowers were no surprise at all. The grass always was green and the trees never lost their leaves. Sometimes the endless vitality of the nature became so boring that the people wished desperately for a cold snap or a blizzard. The weather never granted their wishes, so the sun kept shining and the temperatures stayed high. Fuu never had liked the climate of his home country. He loved the cutting wind on his face and the breeze whirling through his hair, but Xing rarely offered such things. Today, though, the gods must have felt gracious because one hell of a tempest was building up on the horizon. A gust roared through the tops of the old trees surrounding the graveyard and now he was glad his sisters had convinced him to accompany them. Master Ling and his mother barely spoke, but the young boy could tell that she wasn't in the best mood. That was understandable though. Who could be joyful and happy when visiting the grave of someone they loved?

The woman now stepped away from her family, not without glancing at them over her shoulder, and slowly approached the tombstone in the shadow of the old oak. Fuu sat down on the soft grass and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. He had expected Master Ling to follow her but he stood motionlessly next to him and kept the twins from running to their mother.

"Why can't we go, too?" Li complained and tried to escape the strong arms of the emperor.

"Your mother wants to talk to your father in private. She will show us when we are allowed to come closer. Be patient." He explained in an undertone. Ming sat down next to her brother with a thoughtful expression and began to gather daisies. "I'm making a wreath for Daddy." She told the others. Ling smiled at the little girl. "He will be happy to see it."

"Then I'll work extra hard!" she exclaimed full of determination and began bind the little stems to a ring. Fuu and the rest continued staring at the woman standing in front of the grave.

She inhaled deeply as she scrutinized the polished stone to her feet. It felt so awkward to talk to a memorial, but Ling was right. She had to tell him.

"I don't even know how to start this…" she admitted to no one and intertwined her hands in a helpless manner. It was impossible for her to talk to the air like this so she tried to picture Jian standing in front of her. The picture of him she called up was a little blurry but it fulfilled its purpose. In her mind he was smiling at her with a patient look in his gray eyes, as if he knew this was hard for her. So she simply began.

"First of all: Forgive me. I haven't shown up in a while, I know. I guess, I just didn't want to meet my past again, now that my present is so perfect. …Do you remember the one time you asked me how I felt about Ling Yao? … I told you that I wasn't sure what I felt towards him. The truth is: I always knew it and I think you knew it, too. My L… Jian, I love him. Now I can tell you, because I don't have to see the look on your face anymore." She actually began to tear up. She fought against the sobbing and won. "He loves me, too. I can't describe how happy I am, because of that. And… We will get married. Soon." Her breath came unsteady and shaky but at least she got any oxygen at all. She felt as if someone pressed her chest together. "Ehm… Fuu is very good at the martial arts and he is a promising swordsman. Ming and Li are growing up so fast, a few months ago they started their training and… they are very skilled. His Highness is very happy with their progress and supports them wherever he can. They miss you very much. I miss you. I think… maybe… in another life… somewhere else… I could have been worth your love. You have told me so many times that I was the best that ever had happened to you, but that's not true. You deserved someone who could love you back. I couldn't. My heart was already taken… but I'm sure… if it weren't for his Highness… I _know_ it could have become love. Deep down I always knew you were perfect for me. You gave me all the things I needed, you could make me smile, you really loved me. And maybe… if we had had a little more time I would have been able to feel the same for you. All I can say is… I'm sorry. I really am, Jian. But I can't say that I wish I could have loved you, because I don't and I'm tired of lying to you. I hope you understand that. …We have three wonderful children, Jian, and I thank you for them. I will never forget you. I wouldn't dare. You… You know that, don't you?" Ran Fan let the tears ran down her cheeks now, there was nothing more for her to say. The image of the man in front of him flickered and as she stared him in the eye he faded away. Crying she stand in front of the grave and embraced herself. At least, Ling had been right. The awful feeling of having something left undone had disappeared. She wiped the water off her eyes and turned around, a weak smile on her lips. The twins and Fuu ran to her without hesitation. Fuu hugged his mother wordlessly while his sister knelt down and placed a little wreath on the tomb. "I made it for you, Daddy." She whispered and took a step back. Li just waved at the stone in front of her with a brave smile. Ling waited in the distance for them to return. He didn't want to disturb their familial moment, but suddenly his fiancé turned around, her eyes searching for him. She didn't say anything, but the wet traces on her face and her white lips said it all. The emperor didn't know of anything better to do than to just come to her side. The moment he was within her reach she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek against his torso. Ling stared at the sepulcher and nodded respectfully. This moment rain started to fall. A few minutes they waited by the grave and let the water soak their clothes without saying anything.

"Thank you." Ran Fan broke the silence. She was still embracing Ling and her head still rested against his torso.

"I love you." he simply answered.

"I love you, too." She smiled and looked him in the eye. "Let's go home. There is a wedding I need to prepare."

"Mommy, can we be bridesmaids or not?"

"If you are good you might."

"We are the best!"

A relieved laugh on his lips he guided the others under the heavy branches of the forest that surrounded the cemetery. The twins immediately began to poke their older brother with twigs until he chased after them. Smiling Ran Fan and Ling watched them play as they slowly went home.

"Ran Fan? Can I ask for something?"

"What is it, Master?"

"Exactly that. Could you call me Ling from now on?"

"I can try." She laughed and kissed his cheek teasingly before she walked onward, yelling at Li for splashing in a dirty puddle on the ground.

Ling blinked in astonishment as he watched them from the behind. Fuu and Ming were pretending to fight with their twigs and Li tried to escape Ran Fan who held her in a steel grip and cleaned her dress. He sure loved them. He had to tell them more often. He couldn't wait for the rest of his life to begin. With a bright smile the emperor of Xing followed his family home where his friends were waiting.

He trusted in the future, for once. At first it always had been something blurry and uncertain, than he had simply ignored it and just lived every moment like his last. Now he was looking forward to it.

He had been convinced that he deserved a happy ending like everyone else, he just hadn't known that his story hadn't been over when he'd become emperor.

_But he should have known that their happy ending was just the beginning of the next chapter…_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you all for reading, for your loyal reviewing and showing interest in this story.**

**I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. **

**xXLani WonderZXx  
**


End file.
